Constant Vigilance!
by Padsy'n'Prongsie
Summary: Skylar sat by the lake, deep in thought. A black dog with shaggy fur raced up to her, panting. "Maybe I could tell you why I'm sitting here, after all, it's not like you could tell anyone else..." At least that's what she thought. NOW COMPLETE. Sequel: Visiting Padfoot - UP NOW Sequel: Constant Vigilance The Sequel UP NOW
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey everybody, this is a new fanfic written by two best friends together. **  
**The main character of this story is our OC, Skylar Moody. Other than that, you get no real information.**

**Chapter 1**: **The Stuff That Happened Before (a.k.a The Prologue)**

Skylar POV

For as long as I'd known anything, I knew I would be a wizard someday. I mean, both my parents were, so just that should be a pretty good guarantee... however, there was also that _other thing_, the thing that kept me from living my life like a normal kid. As far as I knew, my family was the only one that had this "extra feature". Well, that's good for everyone else - that means less people would have to go through what I have. It was something that would control a lot of what I said and did for the rest of my life.

The only people who knew about this part of me were Mad-Eye Moody (my uncle) and Albus Dumbledore. My parents had known too... until they were killed by Death Eaters, the people I have now sworn to bring down. Of course, that may not be for a long time, but I'm content playing my part in it.

As time passed, I knew I couldn't be around normal people without making them, or myself, uncomfortable. Making friends was always difficult, and knowing what I could do made me even more wary of strangers. So, when I finally received my acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I was reluctant to go. I knew that it would be difficult, maybe even impossible for me to be a normal student there. However, my uncle insisted that I needed proper training, and a chance to make friends. Friends? Ha! As if_** I**_ could really make friends. Despite all my best arguments, I eventually caved, and found myself in Dumbledore's office, waiting to be sorted into one of the four houses of Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

**Sorting Hat's POV**

The little 11 year old sat in the office, anxiously waiting. This was strange, the Sorting was going to start in the Great Hall in half an hour. What was this girl doing here?

Just then Dumbledore entered his office, with the serene smile on his face I knew him well for. I still remember the queer little boy who put me on during HIS sorting... my, what a marvellous mind, that one... Distracted by my thoughts, I almost didn't notice when he went to the girl and said, "I'm glad you decided to join, Skylar. I agree that it might be uncomfortable for you to be sorted with the others considering your... ah... _talent. _And I know that you prefer it to remain a secret. So, you will be sorted here and you may join your fellow students later as they are making their way to the common room." The girl nodded nervously! Ah, so that was what this was about - the girl was special, and I couldn't wait to find out what it was!

Dumbledore gently lifted me up and placed me on the girl's head. I stifled a gasp. I had never experienced anything like this! And judging by the girl's startled thoughts, neither had she, although she _had _been expecting something unusual.

The thoughts swirled about in both our minds, jumping and exchanging, reflecting and refracting... I couldn't tell whose thoughts were whose. But, in the iota of time I could discern what she was thinking, I knew there was only one place for her... "GRYFFINDOR!"

She pulled me off, looking relieved. "Are we done, Albus? I feel... tired, oddly enough. Is that supposed to happen?"  
Professor Dumbledore shook his head thoughtfully. "Well, the Sorting Hat is supposed to be able to pick up your character, by reading your thoughts... so that might explain the oddness you feel, considering..."  
The girl, whose eyes betrayed the depth of her experience, nodded.

"You may stay here and eat dinner. I must go attend the Sorting." So saying, Dumbledore waved his wand and a plate of sandwiches and a glass of pumpkin juice appeared on his table. He left his office carrying me, leaving the girl to eat.

_5 years later..._

**Skylar's POV:**  
It's been five years since that day, and nothing much has changed. Sure, I know a lot more, and I definitely have been helping the resistance against Voldemort, but I'm still the lonely, alienated girl I've always been, and it doesn't seem like that will change anytime soon. Of course, it's partially my fault too. I've been too hesitant all these years to make friends, even when others were willing. They eventually learned to leave me alone, calling me haughty, arrogant and cold. I wonder what they would think if they knew the real reason I was so aloof from the rest...

**As/N:**  
**We do not own Harry Potter! JKR does! We own only Skylar and whatever other OCs may show up in the future!**

**Press the review button. Favourite. Add to list. Whatever you do, just appreciate us somehow!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sixth Year

As/N: Ok, so this is Chapter 2. We'll be uploading a lot in the same day, whenever we can.  
We don't like the idea of uploading one chapter a week, so it'll be more like three chapters a week, depending on how many we can finish.

Chapter 2: 5 Years Later

**Sirius POV:**

Being the only Gryffindor in a long line of loyal Slytherins is hard enough, but when your entire family is in love with Lord Voldemort, well, it doesn't get better than that.

In this situation, I go from being a blood traitor to the Anti-Lord Voldemort himself. Yeah, sure, there are a lot of people who hate that old man. But I doubt their entire families have been drooling over him for decades.

Anyway, it definitely is good to be a Gryffindor. We have the hottest girls in the school (correction: _I_ get the hottest girls in the school, not that I'm interested in anyone in particular right now... it's the facts which count).

"JAMES! SIRIUS! HURRY UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Except for right then, when James's mum called up to us.

Why was I staying with ol' Jamesie? At that second, I didn't know either. I loved James's mum, honestly, but when she shouts, banshees cower in terror.

"Coming mum!", James shouted back. He turned and grinned at me. "Just wait until she opens the oven!" At that moment, there was a loud crash followed by more screaming. I groaned. I wondered what a dementor would do if one ever came in contact with Mrs. Potter in one of her rages. "What did you do now?" I asked James. "Nothing major...just might've put a couple of dungbombs in there?" he said sheepishly. I burst out laughing.

Just then our door flew open to reveal Mrs. Potter, disheveled and truthfully, looking a bit like my dear mum. My laugh turned into a series of violent coughs. Next to me, James started screaming like a little girl. Awesome! I was _so_ going to use that against him! Mrs. Potter started screaming some more. She probably would have continued if it weren't for James' dad. He came into our room, his eyes sparkling with amusement (I can see where James got his pranking skills from) and gently caught his wife's arm. Man, he had guts!

"Dear, I understand that you're angry, but now's probably not the time to shout at him. They've both got a train to catch."  
"Well, then when CAN I shout at him?" His wife demanded acidly.  
"Over Christmas vacation?" James piped up hopefully.  
I rolled my eyes. "Mrs. Potter, just do what my parents do - send him a Howler!" James turned to glare at me. I just shrugged, smirking.

Finally, James' parents left the room. We weren't even in school yet and James had managed to piss someone off. What a great start!

_At Platform 9 ¾_

I yawned lazily. We had another 10 minutes before the train would leave. I glanced at James but he wasn't paying any attention to me. He was scanning the crowd and I knew who he was looking for. He sort of had a _thing_ for Lily Evans, despite the fact that she seemed to despise his very existence. Not to mention that she was older than him. It was just under two months, but still... he was after an _older woman_! I smirked at him.  
"Looking for Lily?" I asked. He started and mumbled something.  
"Hmmm..." I said. "I bet she'll be pretty interested in you once she hears about how you scream like a little girl when you see your mum."  
James perked up. "Really? Would she?"  
I sighed. Ah, the poor sod... "No, James. NO ONE is interested in a guy that screams like a little girl."  
James pouted. About ten girls sighed. _Seriously_?  
He's usually this silly, but he also has a caring side which Lily Evans would be amazed to encounter.  
I rolled my eyes, continuing to randomly look at faces around me. Suddenly, I saw a girl's face which was only vaguely familiar to me. I didn't even remember her name... which was surprising, considering that I thought I knew all the girls at Hogwarts (especially the good-looking ones).  
Focusing a bit more on the girl's features, I noticed that she was seriously beautiful. Graceful body, long black hair, deep blue eyes, which seemed to be hiding something. Who was she? Then I remembered- Skylar Moody, the niece of my so-called family's enemy, Alastor Moody.  
And then I realized that I was wasting my time, of course. She didn't even want friends, let alone something else.

"LILY! I LOVE YOU!" James shouted, startling me out of my reverie and drawing attention towards us. Skylar looked over at us, smiling slightly.

I stared at him. "Have you gone mad?" I shouted back. "What was that about?"  
"I don't know," he said, "It sort of came over me."  
"How on earth could THAT come over you?"  
James grinned. "When you fall in love, you'll understand, my dear Padfoot."  
I shook my head and pulled him towards the train.

The train whistle sounded and the remaining students hurriedly boarded the Hogwarts Express. I saw Mr. and Mrs. Potter waving and smiling. Even though she was scary when she was angry, Mrs. Potter couldn't bear to be mad at her son for long.  
"Come on, James," I said, dragging him over to one of the cars?, "Don't you want to go to Hogwarts this year?"  
"AWAY TO HOGWARTS WE GO!" James shouted, once again drawing attention to us. Remembering the last time this had happened, I found myself looking back at the spot I had seen Skylar. She was no longer there, obviously.

Resolutely, I forced James onto the train. Finding an empty compartment, we sat down. Finally seated, I stared back out the window, then shook my head again. This was pathetic. She was one of the least popular girls in school. Why was I obsessing over her now?

I heard the compartment door open and grinned as our other friends walked in- Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"Was that you we heard shouting, James?" Remus asked.  
"Yeah, it sounded like a lovesick puppy." Peter chuckled.  
"At least it wasn't like a _rat_.", James retorted. Pettigrew turned slightly pink. "You know", I said, smirking slightly, "that the animals we turn into are indicative of our character. So if _Wormy_ turns into a _rat._..."  
James and Remus burst out laughing. Peter turned redder still. Remus stood up to go the the prefect's compartment, but soon returned after receiving his 'instructions'. I wondered what they actually did in there.

Over the next few hours, we laughed and made plans for new tricks and pranks. The trolley came by and we bought Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties and boxes of Every Flavor Beans.

Several games of Exploding Snap later, James stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to go look for Lily." he announced.  
"You're a stalker who screams like a girl," I muttered. "Do you really think she will want to see you?"  
"She doesn't have to see me," James grinned, "_I _will see _her_."  
Remus smirked. "Yeah, because that's so much better."  
I snorted. Poor, delusional James. "We'll come with you, make sure you don't get in trouble." As will undoubtedly happen. Seriously, if this is how lovesick people act, I sure don't want to get involved with anyone like that.

We made our way down the train, James looking around for Lily. I wondered what he'd do once we saw her. Obviously, she wouldn't want to talk to him. I wondered if he'd actually thought about that. I was so caught up in these thoughts that I didn't look where I was going. I bumped into someone. Feeling soft skin, I looked to see who it was. It was Skylar. Again. Feeling her deep blue eyes on me, I knew I needed apologize. "Sorry", I mumbled.  
She looked like she was going to say something, but just then James exclaimed, "Skylar? You go to Hogwarts?"  
Her eyes flashed. "I've been here for 5 years now! We're in the same house and the same year... well, that just proves just what a great friend you are." She turned and walked away.  
I stood open mouthed. "James? You know her?" I asked.  
"Yeah, my parents knew her parents really well. I used to hang out with her when we were little, but we were never really close," he said, looking slightly guilty.

I thought about that for a minute. Suddenly, James started yelling.  
"OH MY GOSH LILY FLOWER! GO OUT WITH ME AND LOVE ME AND EVERYTHING!" I heard a resounding slap, undoubtedly from Evans.  
"NEVER CALL ME LILY FLOWER!" She screeched.  
James looked back at her with a hurt look on his face. "But Lily, I love you! I've even planned our wedding!"  
Evans sighed, before slapping his other cheek. Wounded, both physically and emotionally, Prongs put up little resistance as I dragged him far away from Lily Evans.

On the way back to our compartment, where Moony and Wormtail were waiting for us patiently, James started talking about Skylar. "I had no idea she even went here, I haven't seen her since we were nine years old!"  
I looked at him curiously. "Why, what happened?" Just out of curiosity. Nothing else.  
James looked down at his feet despondently, "Her parents passed away. I wasn't even allowed to attend the funeral."  
Not actually feeling anything but hatred and disgust towards my own parents, I tried to put myself in Skylar's position.  
Parents? None.  
Friends? None.  
Anybody who talks to her at all? ...None.

So why wouldn't she be bitter?

I couldn't understand exactly why this was bugging me so much. She was a girl I'd hardly ever spoken to before today - why did I suddenly think about her so much? I get it, she's gorgeous. So? I know tons of gorgeous girls.

So why have I never obsessed over a single one of them? I frowned. It must be just because I hardly knew her, which was something new for me- not knowing much about a girl in school, Usually, they seemed eager to talk to me or gossip about other girls. Yes, that must be it. I pushed the matter from my mind as we approached Hogsmeade station.

As/N: Hope you liked that... suckish ending, but still. :P


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

Chapter 3: Escape

**Skylar's POV**

As we made our way to the castle, I found myself thinking about everything that had happened today. It bothered me. Was I really so invisible that people didn't even notice that I existed? Even James, who had known me when we were young, who'd been the closest thing I've had to a friend...

Sighing, I got down from the carriage as we pulled to a stop. I made my way up to the castle, alone, while the others went in pairs or groups.

As we entered the great hall, I noticed that everybody had someone to hang out and eat with... except for me. Partially my fault, but not entirely... it was too dangerous for me to ever really befriend anyone, especially when I was younger.

"Welcome, students, to another year at Hogwarts.", Professor Dumbledore announced after the sorting. "I would like to welcome a new member of our staff, Professor Slipknot, who will be taking Defense Against the Dark Arts."

No surprise there. We'd never had a Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher who lasted more than a year. Our previous teacher, Professor Paddlenose had resigned after a nervous breakdown caused by a prank which involved a boggart and a closet. Of course, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew had been involved...

"And now, I'm sure you all must be hungry, so the other announcements will have to wait until after the feast," Dumbledore said. The plates in front of us filled with food. Mechanically, I reached for the nearest thing to me and poured myself a glass of pumpkin juice.

After the feast, and the announcements, we all made our way to our common rooms. As usual, I was at the end of the crowd. Suddenly, I couldn't stand it anymore. I turned around and slipped out of the castle. Over the years, I had become quite good at sneaking out. And it wasn't as if anyone really noticed me... excuse the self-pity, but it was the truth.

**Sirius POV**

We sat at the Gryffindor table talking and laughing loudly while we ate. As usual, James kept glancing over to where Lily sat with her friends. Once, when Lily turned and looked at him, he sat up, a big, goofy grin on his face. For some reason, this bothered me. Not the grin, though it was enough to make a ghoul sick, but just everything that had happened so far. I really couldn't understand why. Suddenly, I felt like I needed some fresh air. I got up from the table, muttering something about the bathroom.

As soon as I was outside, I shifted into the great black dog that led to my nickname 'Padfoot'. I made my way to the Black Lake. Even if someone saw me, I was safe, as they would see only a dog. Unless of course, I was seen by the Giant Squid, in which case I figured my four legs would help me run faster. Sometimes it was nice being a dog.

I sat down on the grass, feeling the wind rush through my fur. I let my thoughts wander. Unfortunately, they wandered to today's events. Skylar. I felt sorry for her, though I didn't even know her. Of course, I felt sorry that she didn't know me, too. That poor girl. How could she bear not being attracted to me like the other girls in the school?

I put my head down between my hands... er, _paws_, remembering the first time I had seen her.

It was just after our Sorting, back when we were ickle firsties. James and I had immediately become friends. I guess it was our mutual love for pranks, or maybe just our general disregard for the rules. Anyway, after the feast, we played our first prank together - the Itching Powder incident, on the Slytherins- so we had to slip into the line of first years to avoid suspicion. Of course, everyone thought we were innocent little first years back then. Now, of course, the Marauders are the first ones who are suspected when anything even mildly entertaining happens. Anyway, as we were slipping into the line, I noticed someone else being just as sneaky as we were. She had the same black hair and blue eyes as she does today, and I still remember wondering whether she had been playing a prank too - why else would she need to sneak in? Before I could point her out to James, she vanished. Only slightly bemused, I let it go and thought no more of it. I had completely forgotten about it, until today.

Shaking off the memories, I ran alongside the lake, hoping to somehow clear my head of all the jumbled thoughts I had to put up with. Wishing I had a Pensieve, I picked up the pace. I kept running, until I almost ran into a very familiar girl - the reason for my muddled thoughts - Skylar.

As/N: Sorry, the chapter's pretty short... but that's cuz the next one is REALLY, REALLY IMPORTANT! To maintain the suspense XD  
We'll try our best to post the chapter today.


	4. Chapter 4: Black Lake

**Chapter 4: Black Lake**

**Skylar POV**

I sat by the lake, just staring into the water. It was pretty late, and I knew I wouldn't be caught by anyone – Dumbledore didn't mind when I went out like this, he understood what it was like to need some space. I took off my shoes and socks, putting my feet into the cold water. I didn't really mind the temperature too much – it reminded me that I wasn't numb, not by any count.

I had been so happy when I had found out about my power, because it meant I was _special_. I had been a silly, delusional, five-year old. I could still remember the day I discovered it...

_11 years ago_

_"Hey, JAMES! Wait for me! I wanna see your new broomstick!" My best friend in the whole world, James Potter, had his parents buy him a brand new broomstick. Unable to stand the excitement, he started to run across the backyard into his house. I ran after him, only to trip and fall. I soon started crying. Hearing my cries, James sighed, then ran back to make sure I was okay. I was in fact perfectly fine – I was just too lazy to get back up. He reached his hand out to help me up. I grabbed his hand, and that was the first time I felt the rush of sensation, of the memories fighting with each other to present themselves to my mind... I then knew everything anyone could ever know about James at that moment – like he had stolen the muffins his mum baked yesterday – but one memory stood out in particular – he... _liked_ me?_

_When he finally let go, I was able to see clearly again. "Come on, Sky," he said, "let's go in _together_." And so, my little five year old self blushing slightly, I went inside his house to check out his long coveted gift._

At the time, I couldn't see through the flaws of my gift. However, over time, especially after my parents' death, I learned that it didn't mean I was special... it meant I was a FREAK. I couldn't be friends with normal people, even wizards... so as a result, I now had no one to talk to, and I was afraid that I'd go mad from loneliness.

Suddenly, a black dog with shaggy fur raced up to me, interrupting my thoughts. I'd seen this dog before, and I had assumed that it was someone's pet. At times, I had wished he belonged to me – he seemed so nice and caring. Could I confide in him?

**"**Maybe I could tell you why I'm sitting here. After all, it's not like you could tell anyone else." Oh, wow, great, I _am_going to go mad, talking to a dog! But something about the dog made me want to trust him immediately, so... suddenly words were spilling from my mouth before I could stop them.

"You see, I am not a normal person – even for a wizard. You don't know how many times I've wished that I was normal – maybe I wouldn't have to deal with this. I... I... have a unique... well, ability. It's pretty cool, but it makes it so awkward for me to actually be friends with people... I mean, seriously, who would want a friend like me? There would be no secrets, no privacy! And when I use my power accidentally... well, it's not really a pleasant experience for me or anyone else... And so, here I remain friendless," I said, laughing dryly, "and the best friend I've ever had has been around me for the past five years, never noticing that I was there!"

The dog looked at me sadly, as if he understood what I was saying. I found myself smiling slightly at him. "You know, you're the only one, aside from my parents, Dumbledore and Mad-Eye who really knows... but you can't tell anyone, so I guess it isn't a big deal, huh?" The dog barked happily. I found myself smiling. "You know... I think I sort of love you, doggy... wait, that's a stupid name, let's go with... er, Snuffles?" He barked again. I grinned. "Well, Snuffles it is, then." I reached out to pet him. When my hand touched his fur, I almost screamed. I could tell at once that this was no ordinary dog... his memories proved otherwise.

_A young boy, playing with his brother and a few other boys. His mother runs towards him, screaming - "I told you not to play with those filthy muggles!" The boy's fear at that moment is palpable, but he stands his ground. A resounding slap is heard, and the boy is aware of what is in store for him when they reach home..._

_The same boy, slightly older now, looking shocked and happy when he receives a letter... "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..."_

_The boy, not much later, sitting on a stool, nervously waiting for a hat on his head to tell him his future. "You're not like the rest of them, are you? Better be... GRYFFINDOR!" There are no claps, no cheers. Only silence. Relief spreads over his body... he will NOT be like his family, in Slytherin..._

_The very same day, pulling a prank with his new best friend, rushing to get back in line to avoid detection... he sees a girl, his age, doing the same. Who is she? Before he can ask, she is gone..._

_A few years later, the boy is with his friends. "Don't worry about us, Remus, werewolves never hurt animals... that's why we're animagi!" The boy shifts, he is Snuffles now. A rat and a stag are next to him. The other boy, Remus, fights back tears of joy as he slowly, and painfully shifts to his other form... he is a __**werewolf**__..._

_More recently, the boy is in a room. His mother and father are present, as is his brother, much older than before. His mother starts talking. "Will you, or will you not, accept the Dark Mark?"_  
_His brother is eager to comply. The boy, on the other hand... "No. I will never become like you!" Before his parents can stop him, he summons his bags and apparates away. He does not care about how illegal it may be, he just needs to leave..._

_Today, at the station, he sees a girl. He can't stop thinking about her..._

_And now, his thoughts as she tells him her story. The feeling of empathy seeps through him. He feels protective of her. There is also an unidentifiable emotion which he is not fully aware of... _

I pulled my hand away from Snuffles, no _Sirius_ and started to get up, feeling the urge to run away from there. He started whining softly. I could feel tears in my eyes, but I fought them back furiously. I glared at Sn-_Sirius_. "If...If you tell anyone about what I just told you, and what just happened, especially James, I swear, you'll regret it!" I growled menacingly. "I promise that I'll transfigure you into a guppy and feed you to the Giant Squid. And to be safe, I'll coat you in the smell of Squid food!"

I turned and ran back to the castle before he could see the hot, angry tears spill from my eyes. I had only one thought, which I'd had more times than I could remember... _Why me?_

**Sirius POV**

When I ran (literally) into Skylar, she looked really lonely and sad. She turned towards me as if trying to decide something. Finally she said, "Maybe I could tell you why I'm sitting here. After all, it's not like you could tell anyone else." That's what she thought. But then, looking at her, so vulnerable and innocent, I decided that I couldn't tell anyone anything she told me.

"You see, I am not a normal person – even for a wizard. You don't know how many times I've wished that I was normal – maybe I wouldn't have to deal with this.", she started saying. Then she proceeded to tell me about some mysterious power she possessed and how it prevented her from making friends, how the closest friend she'd had didn't even notice that they were in the same school. (ahem, ahem, JAMES!) As she talked, I felt my pity for her increase. I looked at her, feeling an urge to comfort her. She smiled back at me. "You know, you're the only one, aside from my parents, Dumbledore and Mad-Eye who really knows... but you can't tell anyone, so I guess it isn't a big deal, huh?" I barked at her, trying to convey that even though I _could _tell someone, I wouldn't.

She continued speaking, "You know... I think I sort of love you, doggy... wait, that's a stupid name, let's go with... er, Snuffles?" My breath caught. I'd heard people say they loved me before, why did this feel different? And technically, she only loved me because I was a dog and couldn't talk. _Brilliant. _

I barked again. She seemed to take this as an acceptance of her name for me and she reached out to pet me.

When she touched me, I let out an involuntary whine, which sounded oddly like a purr. I could just imagine James' reaction if he heard me make that sound. I shuddered mentally. Suddenly, I felt an odd sensation, as if I was being violated. I could feel my body tense in horror. Was this some delayed reaction to my thought about James' reaction? That couldn't be possible! Then what was happening?

The sensation ended as Skylar pulled her hand away from me. Was it because of her strange power? She got up looking shocked. I whined uneasily. What had happened? For a moment, I felt oddly protective of her.

She glared at me with tears in her eyes. "If...If you tell anyone about what I just told you, and what just happened, especially James, I swear, you'll regret it!" she growled. "I promise that I'll transfigure you into a guppy and feed you to the Giant Squid. And to be safe, I'll coat you in the smell of Squid food!"

What was going on? How had she found out that I was an Animagus? What would I do if she told anyone? Oh God, Prongs and Wormy would feed me to Moony in human form if they found out that she knew the secret. And for such a pretty girl, she was pretty violent.

She turned and ran back to the castle. I sat by the lake trying to understand what the hell had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5: James

**Chapter 5: James**

**James POV**

The Sorting was entertaining. The food was EXCELLENT. Lily Evans was gorgeous as usual.

So why did I feel like something was off? Maybe it had to do with Sirius's odd disappearance during the feast... Ah, the boy's been known to be a wee bit off, at times.

So what could this be about? Suddenly flashing back to the train ride, I cringed – of course, it was about Skylar.

She and I used to be best friends. Okay, so I _did_ lie to Sirius about how close we used to be... but I had my reasons! What reasons, you may ask? Er... well, Sirius is my best friend now, so I didn't want him to... get jealous? Yeah, that works... er, I mean, that's _exactly _why I didn't tell him – he has quite the jealous streak!

Okay, so I'm good at lying, I guess. The _real_ reason I couldn't tell him was because of how utterly _guilty_ I felt. Skylar was my best friend in every sense of the word – she knew everything about me without me even telling her. I'd always known something was different about her... but my parents told me not to pry, and I _always_ listen to my parents.

Cue smirk.

Even back when I was a wee little five year old, I cared about Sky **a lot**, which was why I listened to my parents when they said not to bother her about it – apparently, it was for her own good.

But what if I _hadn't_ listened to them? Maybe she would've ended up telling me, and then we could have ended up _staying_ best friends... or maybe even more. After all, back then she was all I ever thought about. Soft cheeks, bright blue eyes, cheeky grin... wait. No. James, what about Evans? You love her, she's your EVERYTHING... speaking of Evans, where was she? Oh, Lilykins?

I was interrupted from my musings by the Fat Lady, demanding the password. I shook my head and confidently said, "Er... I don't know." Ok, not so confident, as much as... ignorant? That's a nice way to say stupid, right? I should know, my Lillers says it all the time to me!

Remus, the oh-so-wonderful Prefect, happened to be standing right next to me. He rolled his eyes, before saying, "Gurdyroot." The Fat Lady sighed, then let us in to the Common Room. I hugged Moony and smacked his cheek soundly. "Oh, thank you, my savior, for you have led me one step closer to my..." I said dramatically, "LILY FLOWER!"

My love turned around from the middle of the room, where Evans had been making a few announcements to the new first years. "Don't. Call. Me. Lily. Flower."

Ah, music to my ears.

"Then what, my lady, _may_ I call you?" I bowed down before her and said, all knight-like.

"Don't. Call. Me. Anything. At. All. In fact, don't even talk to me – it'll make all of our lives a whole lot easier," she said dangerously. Dangerously wonderfully, that is!

"Ah, but Lillers-"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

My last thought before I hit the ground was _Oh, my darling is so talented... maybe she'll become an auror someday, like me! And then we'll work together and fight together and I can protect her from harm and - _And what happened after, I shall never know.

_2 hours later..._

**Lily POV**

"Finite Incantatem!" I said, standing over Potter's body. Potter's stupid friends (well, all of them other than Remus, that is) called me into their dormitory in a panic, saying that Potter still hadn't woken up. How did they get my attention? Well, let's just say it involved a few Dungbombs and five angry teenage girls.

Potter sprung up, clutching his chest. "Oh, my Evans! How may I ever repay you! You have rescued me from the clutches of none other than-" he paused dramatically - "MINDLESS BABBLING!"

"Only to throw you back into it, apparently," I said affectionately. Wait. No. I do not show affection towards Potter. I masked my unnatural show of affection with a glare. "That's what you get for being an arrogant tosser! So what have you learned from this?"

"Lily Flower! Marry me!"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Thunk.

**As/N: Shortest chapter so far, I know. It's just a filler, but it should show you a bit about James... **


	6. Chapter 6: First Day

**Chapter 6: First day**

**Skylar POV**

The next day was the first day of term. As I went down for breakfast and sat at the Gryffindor table, I saw Sirius Black watching me, frowning slightly. Remembering yesterday's events, my eyes narrowed and I turned away.

My first lesson was Defense Against the Dark Arts, my favorite. I usually got good marks, having been tutored by my uncle after my parents died. Eager to see how this new Professor's class would be, and not really having anything to do after eating, I made my way to the classroom.

I was the first one in the classroom, but in the next ten minutes, the rest of the class filed in. I groaned internally as I saw James, Sirius, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin enter the class, laughing. After yesterday, I couldn't face Sirius or even James. When Sirius saw me, his eyes widened slightly, as if he was surprised to see me here. Well, that was no shock. I wondered whether he knew that I had seen all his memories and thoughts. James saw me too, and started moving towards me. Luckily, Professor Slipknot came in just then, and James went and sat with Sirius, Remus and Peter.

I barely listened throughout the class, my thoughts wandering. As soon as the bell rang, I hesitated, waiting for everyone else to leave the class. When I thought I was alone, I picked up my back and turned to leave.

Just then I heard a familiar voice. "Skylar?"

**Sirius POV**

After that incident with Skylar yesterday, I had returned to the common room to find Prongs, Moony and Wormy waiting for me. Prongs looked a bit battered. Actually, he was stiff as a board, but I knew better than to ask. Knowing him, it probably had something to do with Evans. Maybe she had hexed him again. James should have learned by now that when it came to girls, he had to be more subtle. A _lot _more subtle.

This morning, before breakfast, I pulled James aside. "You know, mate, I think you should at least apologize to Skylar. She looked pretty upset yesterday.", I told him. "When?" he asked. Bloody hell, I had almost blown it! "Um, on the train." I added quickly. "Oh...", he said. "Yes, I think I upset her yesterday. I mean, we _were _friends, so she was probably upset by what I said." _Probably? _At times, James could be thicker than a concussed troll! I rolled my eyes and led the way out of the common room.

We had just started eating when I noticed that Skylar had entered. I looked over at her, frowning slightly, trying to still figure out what had happened. All I knew was that she was talking to me, she reached down to pet me, and then she was suddenly shouting at me. And what was up with my almost-purr-whine?

Her eyes narrowed and she turned away. For some reason, this bothered me. Other than the fact that she was choosing not to ogle at me and my perfection, it seemed as if she was rejecting me, which was ridiculous, wasn't it?

On the way to first hour Defense Against the Dark Arts, Moony, Wormy, Prongsie and I saw Snape with his greasy hair half covering his eyes and his snotty nose in a book. I looked at James, identical evil smirks spreading on our faces.

"How're you doing _Snivellus_?", James called out. "You want some help there with that book? It looks like it's all covered with grease," I said in mock concern. "From your nose." James completed. Snape pulled out his wand, apparently attempting to hex us. "Come on now Snivelly," I smirked. "There's only one of you, but (gasp) there's four of us! Or haven't you learned to count?"

Moony frowned, acting like the model prefect he was, but I could see his lips twitching, hiding a smile. Wormy, on the other hand, was laughing aloud in a voice which sounded like a squeak. Well, he _was_ a rat...

Snape cussed and attempted to jinx us, but James and I shouted "Expelliarmus" at the same time. The effect was comical. His wand flew out of his right hand and that greasy book flew out of his left hand, bonking him on the head as it flew off. Snape started shouting profanities and James Silenced him. I performed the countercharm and his oily voice was heard again, still spewing profanities. Immediately, James Silenced him again and I performed the countercharm again. It was hilarious, seeing him shout, shut up, shout, shut up, shout, shut up...By this time everyone in the corridor was in stitches. James and I took a bow and the four of us entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom laughing violently.

We were almost the last ones to enter. I saw that Skylar was there. She took Defense Against the Dark Arts too? Well, she _was _Mad-Eye's niece, so I supposed it should have been obvious. She saw me and turned away from me again. I nudged James and looked pointedly at her. He nodded and started making his way towards her. But before he could reach her, Professor Slipknot slipped in.

He was younger than our previous teacher, Professor Paddlenose. I grinned, remembering the nervous breakdown he'd had and our role in it. Well, Slipknot looked a bit tougher than him, so I guess we'd have to think of a different prank to play on him.

He greeted the class and started talking about what we'd have to learn this year. Apparently, we'd start with the most dangerous magical creatures, which existed because of Dark Magic and how to identify and escape from them. This would take about a month or two. Then we'd move on to nonverbal countercharms, counterjinxes, countercurses... Wow, he liked the word 'counter'.

Finally, he started today's lesson, which was about werewolves. I yawned and grinned at Moony. I knew only too well how to recognise a werewolf. In fact, I think we'd had this lesson last year too, not that I'd paid attention. And I knew how to escape one too, just turn into my other, doggy self, Snuffles... wait, no, it was Padfoot.

I glanced at Skylar out of the corner of my eye. She looked thoughtful, as if her mind was elsewhere.

I took a spare bit of parchment and scribbled a note to James.  
_I think you should meet her after class and talk to her._  
I got a reply almost immediately.  
**Evans?**  
I sighed. Of course, the only 'her' he could think of would be Lily. I wrote back,  
_No, Skylar_  
I had to wait for more time until he replied this time.  
**Fine, but you're coming with me.**  
_Coward_  
**Come on, mate**  
_Fine_

Finally, when the bell rang, we sent Remus and Peter ahead to the next class while we dawdled. When we were the only ones left, we went to her. "Skylar?" James said hesitantly.

She whirled around, looking shocked. Her mouth was slightly open, but it looked cute on her. Wait, did I just think that? What was happening to me? I was becoming too soft.

"What?", she asked looking surprised. James was silent. I poked him in the ribs. He elbowed me back and said, "Oh Skylar, I'm so sorry! I know what I said yesterday was insensitive and probably hurtful. But we used to be best friends when we were little. After your parents were killed, I never saw you again. You're just too quiet, and so, I would suppose that it was justified that I never saw you..." Oh, way to go James. Her eyes were narrowing again and she looked angry and upset. At least she hadn't slapped him, like Lily did on numerous occasions. Apparently, he noticed too, because he said quickly, "But it was still wrong of me and I'm really sorry. Can you give me another chance?" Wow, I didn't know he'd had it in him. She looked at me suddenly with accusation in her eyes. "What did Sirius tell you?", she spat out. "Nothing. Why what happened?" James asked. She just glared at him until he answered, "Really, nothing. He just told me that I should apologize for what I said, since you looked upset on the train. Of course, even I had thought of apologizing, even before he told me.", he finished hastily, not wanting to incur her wrath. Good choice, considering her threat to me yesterday. "Anyway, what I wanted to say is... Could we possibly be friends again?" Her eyes widened. "Yeah, we'd be happy to be your friends. I want to get to know you." I added. Her face froze in that shocked expression. Finally she said slowly, "I...I... guess we could try..." Then she gave a small smile and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7: In The Common Room

**Chapter 7: In The Common Room**

Going back to being friends with James would be... interesting, to say the least. I knew it wouldn't be easy – not in the slightest – especially seeing as I was avoiding his best friend and couldn't stand, in his words, his "future wife", Lily Evans.

James and Evans had this painfully obvious thing for each other. He was very much aware of this, and never let her forget it. She, on the other hand, acted as if she would like nothing more than to obliviate herself of this knowledge. Yet unfortunately for her, everyone (other than James and herself) could see it for exactly what it was: an act. She was so clearly in love with him – it's not even funny. And with every rejection and occasional hex, she was weakening – she'd admit how she felt by the end of the year.

My nearly ancient dislike for her actually began in jealousy – even from first year, James devoted all his time and energy into (unsuccessfully) trying to make a girl who he barely knew, his. Lily. All the while, not even recognizing the _existence_ of a girl he'd known for almost his entire life. Me.

After a while, I got over it – I couldn't honestly expect him to recognize me after all this time, could I? But how I felt about Evans continued to intensify – her idiotic need to constantly put down everyone less intelligent than her, the way she had to control absolutely _everything_, the fact that she really couldn't get over herself... all led up to one thing which I absolutely despised about her: her continuous rejection of James. Wasn't it enough that the poor boy put himself out there, basically humiliating himself almost every day? No, she just _had_ to shoot him down, time after time, didn't she?

Moving on from my mental rant, I entered the common room. Relaxing in one of the sofas, I enjoyed the rare quiet and comfort. It appeared that all the sixth years took History of Magic for some inexplicable reason. Professor Binns, the current History of Magic teacher was unbelievably old. Students were even placing bets on when he would kick the bucket – in fact, at the last Order meeting I'd gone to, I'd been shocked to catch Professor Dumbledore attempting to turn bookkeeper, quoting odds to my uncle and Professor McGonagall!

As the natural self-cooling conditions of the Common Room set in, I reluctantly decided to think a bit more about my _real_ problem – Sirius Black.

When Sirius had forced James to come and apologize to me – could he have _been_ any more obvious? - I recognized the side of him that I'd seen when I'd gone through his memories. Not many people got to see him like that – in fact, I highly doubted anyone other than Remus and James were treated that way frequently. And the fact that he clearly cared about me... well, I wasn't sure what to make of it.

Yes, he was obviously _dying_ to figure me out. But aside from that, he felt protective of me, despite the fact that he'd only seen me... what, four times?

And there was something so honest about that that made me smile.

"There's something I don't see often." Sirius. Of course.

"Don't really have that much to smile about," I said quietly, turning around. His gray eyes gazed into mine and I smiled softly.

"And there it is again." He moved my legs off the sofa, seated himself down, then pulled my legs back up, onto his lap. The strangeness of the situation, along with the strange comfort I felt, only served to remind me what I'd needed to really say to him.

"Sirius, why do you want to be friends with me?" I asked, knowing only all too well the reason. He looked at me thoughtfully, his dark hair falling slightly on his eyes. Involuntarily, I pushed it away. Grinning slightly, he shrugged.

"To be honest... I don't really know myself."

I sighed. "No, you do. It's because of what I said last night."

He chuckled. "Partially, yes. But the main reason... I don't know."

I nodded, thinking to myself. I took a deep breath. As much as I didn't want to say this... I knew it was the best option for me. "Okay, so this is how it works. We act like everything is fine, and that we barely know each other. _Which is absolutely true – _we don't. You and I hang out while we're around James. Casually. When James isn't around, you and I don't see each other. In classes, maybe, but out of them... wait a second, don't you have History of Magic?"

Sirius had been frowning throughout my statement. "I'm not an idiot, why would I take that subject? And that's ridiculous, Skylar – I want to be friends with you. What's so wrong with that?"

I groaned. "What's so wrong with that? Sirius, there's a reason I don't have friends – don't you remember _anything_ that I said last night?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. You have a power which doesn't let you get close to anyone."

I winced. I'd never been _that_ blunt about it. "Uh... yeah, that about covers it."

"So? What's the worst thing that could happen?"

_Well... I could fall for you, but never be able to actually be with you because I might end up knowing more about you than is good for _any_ of us?_

"You would never let it go... What I may or may not be would always be there, in the back of your mind. How could we be friends, with you knowing I was hiding something?"

"So it's okay if you're good friends with James, but it's not if you're good friends with me?" Hurt laced his words, and I did **not** want to have to do this to him.

"Please, Sirius? For me?" Puppy dog eyes.

Sigh. "Fine, Sky." Works every time. "But you **will** tell me eventually, or I'll find out eventually, and when that happens, I will get to know you. And until then, and even after, I'll be there for you, the best that I can."

The way he said that made me want to tell him, right then and there.

But I couldn't. Not for me, but for him. How would he deal with the fact that I knew so much more about him than he could've ever imagined?

**As/N: Ok, ok. I'm aware that there are two instances in this story where Sky could've seen Sirius's memories.**

**First: When he pulls her legs onto his lap. a) she's wearing jeans and b) it has to be skin to skin contact.**

**Second: When she brushes his hair out of his eyes. a) She's very careful not to touch skin and b) it's only hair.**

**Next Chapter up in a flash!**


	8. Chapter 8: Lunch in the Great Hall

**Chapter 8: Lunch**

**Sirius POV**

After that... conversation with Skylar, I was of two minds. Leave her alone or figure out her secret?

Seeing as I didn't want to spend **forever** not talking to her, I went with B.

But not yet – lunch time!

I offered to walk with Skylar to the Great Hall, but she declined, saying that she needed something from her room. But she told me to ahead, so for once I decided to actually listen to her.

I went down to the Great Hall, knowing that Prongs, Moony and Wormtail would meet me there from History of Magic.

Why they still took that subject, I had **no** clue.

I sat down in our usual spot and started spooning mashed potatoes onto my plate. Heaping on the gravy, I thought about Sky some more. She had a _really_ nice smile... just thinking about it was making me smile now.

"SIRIUS! DON'T EAT ALL THE MASHY PO!" Mashy Po, being James's weird name for mashed potatoes. James, Remus and Peter sat down around me, Peter with some difficulty.

Maybe I should tell you about Remus and Peter. Remus and Peter form the other half of the Marauders, our gang of pranksters. James is the goofy one, I'm the handsome one, Remus is the smart one and Peter is the... fat one? Okay, so maybe none of us really knew _why_ Peter became friends with us, but we let him tag along behind us, watching as he steadily grew (longitudinally) over the years. Honestly, we didn't know that much about him, aside from the fact that he had two parents – a quiet dad and an overprotective mum – idolized James and me, shifted into a rat and liked food. A lot. He _really_ liked food, like he would marry it, given the chance. Somehow, he was miraculously sorted into Gryffindor.

Remus, on the other hand – he was intelligent, brave and nice to everybody. There wasn't a single non-Slytherin who didn't like him, and there were even a few Slytherins who did. It was no wonder he made Gryffindor and became Prefect. Unfortunately for him, he's had to put up with a horrible curse ever since he was a wee little four year old: lycanthropy. Also known as the werewolf curse.

In public, we referred to it as his "furry little problem" but when it was just the Marauders, we couldn't hope to understand how dire the situation really was: turning into a werewolf every full moon wasn't exactly a day at Honeydukes. We knew how lonely he could get, and over time we came to know how badly he thought of himself: he considered himself to be a monster who would hurt any human being who got too close to him. Which was why we decided to became animagi – every full moon, as he shifted into a werewolf, we shifted into our animals: James, a stag; Peter, a rat; and I, a black dog. Being so young, it was illegal to become animagi, unregistered ones at that. So no one, other than the four of us, knew about it, at least until last night, when Skylar somehow worked out who I was.

"Sky! Over here!" Hearing the name of the girl who plagued my thoughts brought me out of my reverie. Turning around, I saw that Skylar was walking towards us, slightly unsure. James grinned at her and put his hand up for a high five. She tensed and shook her head.

Odd.

His enthusiasm fading only a bit, Prongs made her sit down between himself and Wormtail, who hadn't stopped drooling over her since she entered the hall. He sniffed her hair and she raised her eyebrows. My dog growled.

Awkward.

"So, Sky... how've you been?" James asked cautiously. Skylar looked at him for a second before rolling her eyes.

"Relax, James, I won't bite." And so he relaxed.

"Isn't this so weird? I haven't seen you in so long!" He said happily.

Skylar rolled her eyes again.

"You do that a lot, don't you?" Remus suddenly said. Skylar looked at him for a minute, her expression softening slightly. Did she know...?

"Yeah, I guess I do," she shrugged. "So... yeah, it's been a while. Obviously, a **lot** has changed... like... well, Lily, mate? Seriously?"

Peter, out of the blue, giggled. We all turned to stare at him. He cowered before us. "Um. Seriously? As in Sirius-ly? Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

I grinned. Yeah, that was kinda funny. I caught Skylar rolling her eyes, once again, but smiling nevertheless.

James coughed. "Well, Skylar, Lily is amazing. So there." He stuck his tongue out at her.

She smiled at his childishness. "Good luck with that one, James."

James shook his head. "You don't really mean that."

Skylar scrunched her eyebrows up. Cute. Ugh, I mean, no. Just no. "Why would you think that?"

"Sky, I **always** know when you don't mean something." At this admission, she looked kinda stunned.

I cleared my throat. "So, James... _speaking_ of Lily... Who's that?"

James whipped his head around. "Whipped," Peter said, smirking. Lily Evans had just walked into the Great Hall, and she was... flabbergasted, I think, would be the correct word to use here. She was staring at Sky and James sitting next to each other and she looked... hurt? Jealous, possibly? Sky looked at me, nodding slightly. Wait. What?

"Lily my Lily! Please accept my humblest ever apologies for disgracing you last night in the Common Room!"

That was when Lily did something completely unexpected.

She forgave him. And then apologized for hexing him.

Puppy dog eyes **never** worked for James. Maybe they did for Sky, but... that's different.

"Sit with us, Lily?" Moony asked politely.

"I'd love to, Remus," she said, smiling brightly. And then she went and sat on the other side of James.

Whoa. What was going on? Looking at Sky, I knew she was wondering the exact same thing.

**As/N: Hope you enjoyed that. I think Chapter 9'll be up in... an hour, tops?**


	9. Chapter 9: That Night

**Chapter 9: That Night**

**Lily POV**

For the rest of the day, I watched Skylar and James interact. They both seemed so... happy? Calm? Aware, in a sense, of what they were?

It was so strange to see two of the most unlikely people ever connecting with each other so... easily. Of course, there were more important things bothering me.

Did he like her? Did she like him?

Were they dating?

Of course they were, why else would they be so close? She's probably just using him to become popular! Brat.

Too extreme?

Ok, I admit - Skylar has never been one of my favorite people.

It all started in first year. I'd been very, very proud of having a best friend in Hogwarts before anyone else, and I did flaunt him a bit, I guess.

Big mistake. The Marauders made fun of him on the train, so we went to find an empty compartment.

We didn't. But we did find one reasonably quiet enough, so we sat down. Severus Snape (the best friend) and I had a nice, relaxed chat about how we were both going to become Slytherins.

That night, at the Sorting, it turned out he was only half right. While he got in Slytherin, I was sorted into... Gryffindor.

Naturally, being friends with a prospective Slytherin had only sullied my mind against Gryffindor. So, that night, in one of the stupidest moves I could ever really make, I decided to speak out against my Sorting. All the girls were in the dormitory, talking amongst ourselves.

_"You know, I think this was a huge mistake, sorting me into Gryffindor," I announced loudly._

_"Why would you say that?" A girl with blonde pigtails questioned._

_"Well," I said, rolling my eyes, "this house is full of idiots and lunatics, why would I belong here?"_

_"So where do you say you do belong?" A girl with dark hair and striking blue eyes asked, in a polite tone. Sorry, I meant **deceptively** polite tone._

_"In Slytherin, where the smart people are!"_

_The dorm suddenly quietened. The girl who had asked the most recent question narrowed her eyes. "So... what **exactly** have you been told about Gryffindor?"_

_"That it's full of physically strong people with mentally retarded minds! And, looking at you all, I'm pleased to admit that I'm right."_

_The girl smirked. "If you think you're right, why don't you go talk to Professor McGonagall about it?"_

_Pleased with the idea she gave me, I decided to do it first thing in the morning._

Needless to say, that didn't go over so great with Professor McGonagall. When I ashamedly walked into Charms that morning, I caught the girl laughing at me. From that moment onwards, I knew we would never be friends.

But over time, it became more than just a revenge thing. It was in the way she continually undermined my authority, and the way she managed to get away with it.

I think part of it had to do with jealousy - she was always so confident, despite not really having any friends.

And now, seeing her with James, the part of me that was jealous of her... grew. A lot.

That night, in the Common Room, I once again surrendered myself to idiocy. While I did not go and talk to her, I said something, quite loudly, which made her butt in.

"I really, really miss Severus. I don't know why he called me a Mudblood though... I thought he was my best friend!"

Skylar snorted. Loudly.

"And what does the oh-so-wonderful Moody have to say about this?" I said, turning around. Skylar was sitting with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. The four had various degrees of expression, but mostly curiosity. And fear.

She shrugged and grinned. "If you need to ask why Snape did that, then you're even more clueless than you look."

I gasped. No one in my entire life had ever called me stupid. Even when I went to muggle school, I was the top of my class.

"How dare you!" I shrieked. "If it's so obvious, why don't **YOU** enlighten us all?" She looked at Sirius, who rolled his eyes.

"You see, Evans," she began, "Slytherins are divided into three categories: the ignorant, the indecisive, and the definite."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the ignorant Slytherins are those who really have no clue about Dark Magic and Lord Voldemort." Most of the Common Room reacted violently to this. "Oh, get over it," she groaned.

"Then?" I demanded.

"Patience, Evans. Then, we have the indecisive - they're the ones who know about it, but don't know what to do about it. Will they join or will they leave well alone?"

"And last?"

"Last is the definite. They're the ones who **know** they'll be Death Eaters once they graduate, if not before. And Snape," she said, "is 100% definite."

I clenched my jaw. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I don't?"

"No," I said firmly, "Snape isn't like that. He would **never** join You-Know-Who."

"Really?" She asked silkily. "Who is his best friend, Evans? Other than you?"

I thought for a second, then replied, "Mulciber."

"And what does Mulciber have a reputation for doing?"

Suddenly, what the first years had been talking about on the train made sense. The odd gibberish, the constant look of fear in their eyes... _"Mulciber! He them bad people hurt ouch MOMMY!"_

"No. He would never do it."

"Well... whatever you like, Evans, but that's how it is," she said, "and that will never change. He'll always be a Death Eater - he's known it since before Hogwarts. And if you'd ended up in Slytherin, like you'd wanted, you'd be suffering the exact same fate along with him."

Something about the way she said that, and the way James's eyes widened, looking at her, made me snap.

Before she could turn away, I did something really, really stupid.

I slapped her. Hard.

**Skylar POV**

She slapped me. In that second when her hand touched my face, I saw her thoughts. _Not again!_

_A young red-haired girl, playing on a swing with a dark-haired girl, who looks slightly older. Suddenly a young greasy-haired boy bursts out from behind a bush and tells her she's a witch..._

_A few weeks later, the same girl, talking to the boy. She hears about magic and Hogwarts. The boy and girl are friends now..._

_The red-haired girl, being sorted into Gryffindor. Her thoughts express her denial. She actually wanted to be in Slytherin with her best friend... _

_That night, the girl, causing a scene in the Common Room. She really didn't realize that others thought differently than she did. She thought she was right..._

_A few years later, a tall boy with glasses and messy black hair come to talk to her. She recognizes him and glares. The boy proceeds to ask her out. She rejects him scornfully... _

_A few days later, the same boy gives her flowers- lilies. She throws them away..._

_Today, the girl sees the same messy-haired boy sitting next to a girl with long, dark hair and blue eyes. Seeing him sitting with another girl, she actually feels jealous..._

_Tonight, in the Common Room, she is still jealous. She also feels a strong dislike for the girl with blue eyes..._

_Things go too far. She cannot condone being insulted by someone who has stolen James. She snaps and comes to slap the blue-eyed girl. Yet, there is also regret and hurt in her mind. She wishes things did not have to be like this, but her other feelings overpower this one..._

No, I didn't expect it, not from her. But still...

Anyway, I walked away, still satisfied with what I had said. Maybe it was harsh, and slightly sadistic, but it was the truth she so desperately needed to hear.

Besides, Petey would help me get back at her tomorrow. He's the only Marauder I could really ask for help.

'Sides, the kid was really good at finding hiding spots. I'd need them badly in the morning when Evans would run out of her room, screaming bloody murder.

Grin.

I said goodnight to the guys, who I was slowly getting along with, before heading back up to my dormitory, to sleep, despite it being so early.

Why was I going to sleep early?

That night was the first Order meeting of the school year. My uncle had reminded me yesterday morning.

At last, something I could really do to make a difference. And since I had finally turned sixteen, I'd be let in on a lot of Order stuff I'd never had access to. A lot of my questions would finally be answered.

And they may possibly finally let me fight. Was that a good thing? Hell yes!

I was hoping I'd be in the front lines.

**As/N: The whole view count thing starts from the next chapter. Thanks for reading, review this story! Please!**


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting

**Chapter 10 : Meeting**

**Skylar POV**

I was woken up by a high pitched voice gently prodding me. A house-elf. The house-elf motioned for me to follow her. When we were in the empty common-room, the house-elf bowed. "Deedee is sorry madam, but Professor Dumbledore requests you to join him in his office for a meeting.", she said in her high-pitched voice. "Of course, just give me a minute." I said. Dang, I had almost missed the meeting! How could I do that? Too much excitement from today, I guess.

In five minutes, I was back in the common-room, fully dressed. The house-elf was still waiting for me.

A few minutes later, I was standing outside Dumbledore's office. I knocked. "Enter" he said.

The office looked exactly like it had five years ago on my first day at Hogwarts, except for the inhabitants. Professor McGonagall, my uncle, and a few more members of the Order of the Phoenix were all standing there.

"Good evening, Skylar. I'm sorry that this meeting had to be at such a late time.", Dumbledore said in his serene, calm voice. "Oh, that's ok, Professor.", I said. "Aren't you going to greet your uncle?", Mad-Eye growled. I smiled at him. "Of course. But I saw you just yesterday morning." He grinned, a lopsided grin that I rarely saw on his face. To be honest, I guess he'd rarely seen me smile too, these last few years.

"Anyway," he said, "On to business." "We are very grateful for your help when we interrogate Death Eaters. But now, we must ask of you another favour, if you are willing.", Dumbledore said. "Of course." I said. "You know how much I want to bring the Death Eaters down." I said, my voice hardening at the end. Dumbledore smiled sympathetically. "Yes, I know. You see, we need to recruit new members into the Order of the Phoenix. We need strong, talented and loyal wizards. The fact is, there are a few of your classmates who we think will make good Order members- once they come of age, of course." I nodded. "So, we'd like your opinion on them.", my uncle said. "Okay." I took a deep breath. "Who are they?"

It was McGonagall who answered. "We believe that James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans would make good members of the Order." she said. My jaw dropped. "Well, what is your opinion on them girl?", Uncle Moody asked me. I hesitated before answering. "I hardly know them..." "Well, in that case, it's much simpler. You just have to read their thoughts.", my uncle said. "Well, I already have read their thoughts... not on purpose, of course." "How recent was this?", Dumbledore asked. "I saw Lily's thoughts today, Sirius' thoughts yesterday, Remus' thoughts in first year and James' thoughts when we were young." "I see. However, do you have any idea of their thoughts towards Death Eaters?", Dumbledore asked. "Not much. I only know that they dislike the Death Eaters, but that's it.", I replied. "Well, that won't do." Mad-Eye growled. "We need you to talk to them about the Death Eaters, and opposing them, and then see their thoughts on it." "That may be a bit difficult. I need to be closer to them to be able to talk to them about this.", I said. "I understand that, Skylar. Take your time. But please, do try to find out as soon as you can.", Dumbledore said. "Of course, Professor. I'll do my best." "That's all we ask of you.", Dumbledore said, smiling serenely.

"And one more thing, Skylar.", Dumbledore said. "Yes?", I asked. "We do not know when our next meeting will be. So we have decided on a way to inform you of the meetings instead of having you woken up like this." He held out a piece of parchment. It looked completely ordinary. "This is not an ordinary piece of parchment. If you have any information, or anything you wish to tell us, just write on it and I will know of it. Also, you will find the timings of the next meeting written on it once we decide. No one else will be able to see what is written on it. And you cannot lose this, it will reappear under your pillow if you misplace it.", Dumbledore said.

Wow, this would be very useful. I thanked Dumbledore and he said that the meeting was over and I could leave now.

Once I was back in my dormitory, I started thinking. When I'd said that I wanted to be in the front lines, this was not what I'd meant! I'd wanted a more dangerous mission. Instead, my mission was to 'extract' information from possible Order members, who happened to be people I knew. This was dangerous, but only emotionally. It already felt as if Sirius, James and Remus were my friends. But I was not so sure about Lily. Actually, I was sure. Sure that she hated my guts. Not to mention that I didn't like her much, either. Judging by what had happened today, I felt that it would be very difficult for me to get close enough to her. Why _Lily _of all people? Sure, I understood that she was only jealous now, but still...

Another thing was that it felt like a betrayal, like I was using them to get information. Now that I had a chance at making friends again, I didn't want to blow it. At the same time, I was loyal to the Order as well. I decided that I would stay friends with them even after my mission, but would they want me? After so many friendless years, I had no idea about how friends would be and should be.

After worrying about all these for a long time, I finally fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Remus Lupin INTERLUDE

**Remus POV**

Being a werewolf is most likely the worst thing that has ever happened to me.

That, and the existence of Lord Voldemort.

I was bitten at a young age by a vengeful Fenrir Greyback, who had deemed himself "insulted" by my father. So he let me suffer the consequences.

The changes that took place that year made that time the worst of my life.

The day the Healers told my father what I had become, he left. Just packed up his belongings and abandoned us without a word.

Do I feel any anger towards my father? I'll admit, I was quite upset with him the year he left.

But after a while, I empathized with him. After all, he left his family for the same reason I can't have one: we were both monsters.

He caused the creation of a werewolf while I became one.

My mother was heartbroken once he left. Fortunately, I had no siblings – less pain was involved.

That year, I adjusted to my lycanthropy. I experienced the horrific changes once a month. I howled at the moon. I threw up. Frequently.

Over time, I knew I could never be around normal people. Even though I was able to perform magic, I thought I would never be able to learn how to manifest it correctly.

However, Albus Dumbledore had other ideas. He help me work out a way to go to Hogwarts like any other eleven year old. And so, on September 1st, 1971, I boarded the Hogwarts Express and began my education.

Over the years I have made only a few friends, but tight ones nonetheless. James, Sirius and Peter. When they figured out my secret, they didn't abandon me, as I thought they would've.

Instead, they supported me. In secret, they worked for almost five years, finally becoming Animagi, just so they could accompany me on my full moon nightmares. And in a way, it lessened the loneliness I felt.

I loved them like my brothers.

Somewhere into third year, I noticed a certain girl looking at me frequently. From what I knew of her, she had no friends. My friends had decided to skive off classes for the day, eating their meals in the kitchens. So there I was, sitting by myself in the Great Hall, and there she was, sitting by herself in the Great Hall.

I went and sat down next to her. "Why do you keep looking at me," I asked curiously.

She smiled softly. "I don't think you're a monster, Remus." And she walked away, leaving me confused.

That night, I realized that she most likely knew my secret. From the next day onwards, I tried my best to at least shoot her a smile when I passed her in the hallways... except I didn't see her at all.

In fact, the first time I saw her since that day was on the first day of school this year. My friends had apparently befriended her, and soon, so did I.


	12. Chapter 12: The Mission Begins

Chapter 12: Mission****

Skylar POV

I woke up the next day to an empty dorm room. For a second, I panicked, thinking that I was going to be late to class. Then I remembered- today was Saturday, which meant that I had more than enough time to get going on my 'mission'.

I guess I could understand why James would be considered- both his parents were in the order. But why Lily? She used to best friends with a potential Death Eater... so how would she be able to fight as a potential anti-Death Eater? But I knew better than to argue with Dumbledore's judgement.

Well, there was only one way I could get close enough to her to even talk to her without any snide comments. And it made my blood run cold just thinking about it. Yes, I would have to apologise to her. I shuddered. All my plans of getting revenge on her (with Pettigrew's help) flew out the window. Well, I might as well get it over with. At least it would be much easier to get what I needed from the other three...

Lily was sitting in the common room reading A History Of Magic. I cleared my throat. She whirled around.

"Lily?", I said in a carefully controlled voice. Her eyes flared. Well, I wasn't so surprised about it after what had happened last night.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing, I um, just wanted to (cough) apologise for uh, everything I've said which may have offended or hurt you." My whole body was screaming in denial by now. But what choice did I have?

She looked incredulous. I looked back at her carefully. I could see that she didn't trust me at all. I knew I'd have to convince her better.

"Well, I guess I was just, er, _jealous_," I choked out the word. She raised her eyebrows.

I sighed. "Well, what I wanted to say is, could we just, uh, start over?" Oh, the lengths to which I went to bring down the Death Eaters...

She continued to stare at me, probably wondering if this was some sort of trick. Finally she said, "I guess so". She tossed her hair and flounced away.

I sure hoped this would work, otherwise I had just thrown away my pride for nothing.

I thought about what I could do to get close enough to her. I knew from seeing her thoughts yesterday that she actually cared for James a little and she was jealous of me and my sudden 'closeness' to him, though she would never admit it. Maybe I could use this.

I went downstairs for breakfast. I saw James, Sirius, Remus and Peter and went towards them. "Hey Sky," Sirius greeted me with a wolfy grin as I sat down between him and James, and inexplicably, I found myself grinning back.

Ugh. I must be so friendship-deprived that even such simple things made me excited.

I saw Lily approaching. She hadn't seen me yet, which was a relief. I leaned towards James and whispered, "Call out to Lily and ask her to sit next to you." His eyes lit up. But then he frowned.

"How do I know that she won't just slap me again?" Ah, so he had caught on that Lily appeared to hate him.

"Trust me. She won't this time," I whispered back.

He turned towards Lily. "Lily-flower, I saved you a seat!" he almost shouted.

She walked up and said, "Don't call me Lily-flower." Seriously, this was getting old. But she didn't say anything else and she actually sat down next to James. Oh, the wonders of jealousy...

Next to me, Sirius almost choked on his bacon. "How did that happen?" he asked me. I just shrugged. Across from us, Peter and Remus' faces were also shocked, but they didn't say anything. On the other hand, James' face looked even more puppy-like than Sirius, and that was saying something. Not that I thought that Sirius' face was like a puppy... I just meant that as in puppy dog, since he was a dog... Ah, never mind.

I pulled some toast towards me absentmindedly. I needed to think of ways to talk to Lily, James, Sirius and Remus alone, and just bring up the topic of Death Eaters. Maybe I could start with talking to Remus about his werewolf problem, and then turn to the Death Eaters from there. I knew that Sirius' family was very supportive of Voldemort, so should I ask him about his family? Or would that just make him clam up?

"So, I didn't know that you were friends with James," Lily said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

****Right. You _so_weren't looking at us last night, while you were seething with jealousy. That's not why you slapped me at all! "Err... yeah, I was pretty surprised myself, but... these things happen, so... well... yeah." **  
**I mentally slapped myself. I was supposed to be guiding her to eventually fight Death Eaters, not aggravating her to death!****

Lily looked stunned for a second, before she replied, "Oh."****

Awkward.

She turned away from me and concentrated on her food. I debated with myself internally before 'accidentally' touching her finger with the tip of mine. In her thoughts, I could see that she was worried. She was so used to having James coming after her that now, she was jealous and didn't want him to stop loving her, even though she didn't really love him.

Whoa, her thoughts were confusing.

I also saw that she missed Snape, who had been her first friend, despite her outer show of hating him for calling her 'mudblood'. Hmmm... I could use that. But not now, or she would definitely be suspicious.

After breakfast, I saw Remus going towards the common room. The common room would be almost empty now, since most of the students would be lazing around outside. Seeing an opportunity, I followed him.

In the common room, he took out a book and made his way to one of the armchairs. I sat down in the other one. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Now how should I begin this conversation?

"What are you doing?", I asked. Of course, I couldn't ask him about the Death Eaters straight away. I had to first make him comfortable about talking to me.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts essay," he replied. Essay?

"Which essay?" I asked him.

"The one about werewolves. It's due this Friday."

"Oh."

Suddenly he surprised me by saying, "You know, don't you?"

"Know what?" I asked.

"About...me." I bit my lip.

Finally I said, "Yes, I do."

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"I'd rather not talk about that." I replied.

He just nodded and continued his work. After a few minutes, he burst out, "If you know who I am, then how are you able to be my friend?"

"Remus," I said, "As I told you, in 3rd year, I don't see you as a monster. Plus, haven't you told James, Sirius and Peter? Aren't they still your friends? Why would I be any different?"

His eyes widened and he looked shocked. Finally he smiled at me and I smiled back. I decided that this was enough for now. He'd trust me after this. I didn't want to overwhelm him and make him suspicious.

****

-****

Remus POV****

The conversation I had with Skylar left me both enlightened as well as confused. How did she know what I was?****

I chose not to dwell on this for too long. After all, how often does a random person accept that you're a werewolf? Of course, she was not just 'a random person' anymore. She was my friend. This thought made me feel lighthearted. It was really amazing to me that I could have so many friends who not only accepted what I was, they also comforted me about it.

Yet, I knew that there was something she wasn't telling me. This was not necessarily a bad thing. After all, even I had kept secrets from my friends. But still, whatever it was, I knew she was a good person. I felt that I could trust her.

* * *

N/A: Hope you liked this chapter... and sorry for the really short one before! New chapter should be coming up soon.


	13. Chapter 13: Sneaking Out

Chapter 13: Sneaking Out

**Sirius POV**

Just like yesterday, Skylar sat with us during lunch.

That night, however, was a completely different story. Being the first Saturday of the year, it was time for... the annual first week back Marauders' visit to Hogsmeade! Except, the only people who knew about this party were us marauders. Oh well, we still had a blast every year.

Like every year, James invited Lily. However, unlike every year, she actually accepted. I had a feeling that Skylar had something to do with this. Maybe it was the way she had whispered to James at breakfast. The next thing we knew, Lily was sitting next to him.

Which was why James was now yelling for the entire Common Room to hear, "SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES!"

When asked what, exactly, she said 'yes' to, he would say, "Lily Evans is FINALLY coming to our back to school trip!"

Cue derisive laughter. Then cue Jamesie's saggy face, which still managed to look elated.

Usually, we didn't allow others, since it involved sneaking out, but James couldn't be budged. I decided, that since James was inviting Lily, we all should have a chance to invite guests.

Now, my first choice would have been Skylar, since she was our new friend and all of us liked her. And for other reasons even I wasn't sure of. But before I could ask her, Kayla Stark walked up to me. I wanted to groan. Last year, I had gone out with Kayla on a dare from James. I guess I had forgotten to break up with her.

"SIRI! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! What's this I hear about a trip, Siri-poo?" she cooed, apparently trying to be coy. I really groaned this time. I hated that name!

"Um, well, it's just us friends, getting together after a summer apart," I said, trying to evade her.

"Oh, but Lily is going with James. I'd love to come with you. It would be so romantic.", she hinted, batting her eyelids. I wanted to throw up. Kayla was really not the kind of girl I wanted to be with. I felt like killing James for that stupid dare! But I had no choice now.

"Fine, you can come," I told her ungraciously. Well, I guess I could break up with her in Hogsmeade. That was sure to be really romantic. I moved away from her and joined the other Marauders near the fireplace.

Skylar walked up. "Hey guys," she said, determinedly not looking at me. Why was she doing that?

"I heard that you have some back to school trip. Are you going to be sneaking out?" she asked, her eyes sparkling mischievously. I gaped at her. How did she know that?

"Who have you been talking to? Where have you been getting your information from?" James demanded.

"Chill, Jay," she said, rolling her eyes. What? Jay? Huh?

Moony stepped forward, shaking his head at James. "That's absolutely right, we are," he said. "Do you want to come with us?"

She smiled, though I could see some other emotion in her eyes. She blinked and it was gone. "I thought this thing was all exclusive...?"

"Yeah, but since Prongsie here gets to take Lily, we decided we could each take one guest, and I don't really have anyone else to ask, so..." he trailed off.

Please say no. Please say no. Please say no... For some reason, I didn't want her to go with Moony. And I really didn't want her to see me with Kayla.

"Umm... sure? That sounds like fun. I enjoy sneaking out," Sky said happily. James looked at her curiously, grinning.

"Great!" Moony looked thrilled at the prospect of going with her. I frowned

"Are you sure you want to go with him?" I asked. "He's been known to get a little... wild, at times..." I attempted to turn it into a joke. She looked at me briefly, eyebrows raised, then nodded.

"I can handle it," she said, smiling brightly at Remus. "Where is it, exactly, that we're going again?"

"It's a surprise!" Remus said mysteriously. He can't pull it off as well as he thinks he can.

Sky chuckled. "Okay. When will we leave?"

"After everyone is asleep, of course," I said. "Meet us in the common room then."

She shrugged and walked away.

"Okay, Wormy, do you want to invite anyone?" James asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Who's the lucky mouse?"

Wormy went slightly pink and mumbled something that sounded oddly like 'cheese'.

I snickered. "Okay, you can bring along your cheese. It's settled. We all have our guests."

Wormtail opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it. Good choice, since James and I would no doubt make a joke out of anything he said.

**Remus POV**

For the rest of the day, Sirius acted oddly around me. At first, I thought it was just me, but then, even as we were planning the Hogsmeade visit, he refused to answer questions directly to my face.

We were gathered in the dormitories, trying to come up with a solid plan, so that Lily - oops, I mean _all of us_, would be back in time to rest a little, so that Lily - sorry, I meant _all of us_- would be able to get to our homework the next day.

**"**Well, that seems like it could work," James said, leaning back, looking pleased with himself.

Sirius grinned and did the same. "So, Prongs, you thrilled to be with Lily tonight?"

James sighed like the lovesick fool he was. "Oh, Padfoot, I'm **ecstatic**. Speaking of dates... you and Kayla?"

Sirius's face suddenly darkened. "It's all your fault, you know," Sirius said peevishly.

**"**Oh, we know," I said, grinning.

Pretending he hadn't heard me, he turned to James. "Did you just say something?"

James sighed, this time in frustration. "Okay, I don't get it! What happened with you two?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Kayla and me?"

**"**No," James groaned, "you and Moony!"

Sirius's eyes tightened imperceptibly. "Nothing happened," he stressed.

I sighed. "What's going on, Pads? Did I do something?"

Sirius looked at me, then flushed slightly. He mumbled something under his breath.

**"**What did you just say?" Wormtail asked eagerly.

Oh. I'd forgotten he was here.

**"**I said, Moony asked Sky to go with us."

**"**Yeah, so? I thought you guys were friends," I said, confused.

**"**I meant that _Moony _asked Sky."

Oh. I get it now.

**"**Padfoot, do you like Sky?" I asked curiously.

**"**No...?" He asked me.

James frowned slightly. "Wait, you have feelings for her?"

**"**No!" Sirius said, raising his voice. "It's just that... _I _wanted to ask her."

**"**She's coming with us anyway, isn't she?" I said. "Why is it such a big deal if _you _ask her?"

Sirius looked at me. His face was troubled. "Honestly? I have no idea."

Prongs looked at me. I looked back. We both nodded.

Sirius most definitely had feelings for Sky.

**Skylar POV**

It was about 9 o'clock. Lily and I were getting ready to go into Hogsmeade with the Marauders. I was really excited for this trip, but I also knew that I needed to remember my mission. That wouldn't be too hard... would it?

**"**Which one looks better, the green one or the red one?" Lily asked, showing me two similar tops.

I thought for a second. I've never given fashion advice to anyone, but... "The green one. It brings out your eyes... which James has mentioned to be one of your best features..." I trailed off, smirking.

She blushed. "So you think he'll like it?"

**"**No, Lily," I said. Her face fell. "He'll **love **it."

She smiled happily. "Well? What are you going to wear?"

I pulled out a pair of black jeans and a magically enchanted shirt with Silver Arrows flying all over it.

Lily pulled a face. "The jeans are cute, but I don't think Remus would really go for the shirt... he's not that big on Quidditch."

I rolled my eyes. "It's okay, Lily, he only asked me so we could all go. 'Sides, I don't like him..." I like Sirius.

Wait. No, I don't like anybody. At all.

Lily immediately pounced. "So who _do _you like?" She demanded, slightly nervously.

**"**Don't worry," I said softly. "It's not James - have you seen the way he looks at you? Trust me, he's all yours."

Lily relaxed, then grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, it's just that - "

**"**I know," I said quietly.

After an awkward silence, we decided to change. Once we finished, we ran down to meet the guys. Remus, James, Peter and his block of cheese were waiting together in the middle of the room.

**"**Where's Sirius?" I asked curiously.

Remus and James looked at each other - whoa, freaky mind conversation thing - before replying, "He's getting Kayla."

I frowned. I didn't like Kayla. She was just a stuck up bimbo.

Sirius and Kayla walked up to where we were all standing. Kayla looked... stupid, to say the least. Sirius, on the other hand, looked... good. Like, really good.

Okay, Sky. Quit thinking about him like that. He's only after your secret, remember?

But I was lying to myself - I knew that wasn't true.

**"**Well then," Sirius said. "Shall we?"

We all grinned, before heading out of the portrait hole.

To Hogsmeade we go!

**As/N: Umm... trying not to sound ungrateful, or anything, but we've gotten more than 500 visitors to our story, but only 10 reviews... so if you could, would you PWEEASSEE review? We just want to know we're loved! =P Plus, more reviews means faster updates!**

**Hope you liked it! We'll be posting the details of the trip tomorrow!**


	14. Chapter 14: Going to Hogsmeade

**As/N: Everyone who has reviewed this story when we used this penname to write it has received a reply to their reviews. TO EACH REVIEW THEY'VE EVER WRITTEN FOR THIS. So whether you've written 15 reviews (cof*corbsxx*cof, not that we mind :D ) or 1, you've received a reply.  
Except Ryah Ignis, who does not use PM.  
Enjoy this next chappie! And anyone who reviews this chapter MUST TELL US what they'd like to see happen in this story.  
Okay?**

Chapter 14: Hogsmeade

**Sirius POV**

Okay, I'll admit I was nervous about this trip. It used to be just the four of us. Now, we had three girls and a block of cheese trailing along with us.

As soon as we had stepped out of the common room, Kayla grabbed my arm and wrapped hers around it. I rolled my eyes, then looked around to see where Sky was. She was talking to Moony quietly. Both of them were smiling.

Chill, Sirius. There's nothing going on between them.

I think.

"So how, exactly, are we supposed to get out of Hogwarts?" Lily asked James curiously.

James beamed at her - quite sickeningly, I might add - and said, "We have our ways." I think he was trying to impress her by being mysterious.

She raised an eyebrow and said, "I hope it won't get us in trouble." Ah, typical Evans.

"Relax, Lily," Skylar said calmly. "I'm sure we won't get into trouble as long as no one else finds out."

"Yeah, so it would be really good if you didn't tell anyone," I said.

Actually, I knew that Kayla was a huge blab. No doubt, she'd immediately spread the gossip and then we'd be in trouble. Hmmm... Maybe I could erase her memory after the trip. Oh God, I should have done it in the common room! Then at least she wouldn't be here now, and I could've asked Sky out... wait, what was I thinking? Spending so much time with James was making me go crazy!

Remus must have noticed my inner turmoil, because he raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly. Childishly, I stuck my tongue out at him. Sky must have noticed, because I saw her laugh softly. I like it when she laughs like that. It's pretty.

Ugh. Too much James?

**"**And now," James said dramatically, "I give you... our way out of here!"

We were looking at a statue of a one-eyed witch with a humped back.

"No offense... but what is it we're meant to be looking for, exactly?" Lily asked.

Skylar grinned at all of us, before tapping the witch's back and saying, "_Dissendium_!"**  
**My mouth fell open. So did James'. And Remus'. And Peter's. We all stood frozen like that, until she turned around and saw our expressions.

"What...But...Where...How on earth did you know how to do that?" I asked her.

She smirked. "Well, shall we, then?"

Still flabbergasted, we led the way through the secret passage that we knew would open into Honeydukes. Kayla was still wrapped around me, but Skylar was walking on my other side. I tried not to let this distract me. I thought of something casual to say to her. Ummm... the weather?

"So... Peter's cheese is kinda cute, huh?" She looked at me like I'd gone mad. At that moment, I thought I had too.

Behind me, I heard James trying just as unsuccessfully to talk with Lily.

"So, what's your favourite flower, um Lily?" he asked. I turned around to see Lily looking utterly speechless. Her expression was priceless! Grinning, I looked at Skylar, to see that she was also trying to control her laughter. Our eyes met, and for a moment, I forgot everything else.

But then I heard Kayla's nasal voice whining, "How much further do we need to go Siri-poo? I'm getting tired. Could you carry me in your strong, muscular arms?"

The moment ended and Sky's eyes tightened. She pointedly looked away and walked faster so that she was now next to Moony. I groaned internally. I had absolutely no clue what was going on with us, I mean, me. No, her? Whatever, I don't know!

"Okay," James said after about half an hour. "We're here."

Kayla straightened (as she had been slouching on me all this time), only to bump her head on the hidden trapdoor above us. She pouted and rubbed her head, begging me to help her. I groaned. This was going to be a long night.

**As/N: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter... we're posting the next one today as well, so don't worry!**


	15. Chapter 15: Honeydukes

**As/N: Hope you like this chappie.**

**Chapter 15: Honeydukes**

**Remus POV**

I had noticed that Sirius was once again grumpy and in a mood. But we had no time to focus on that - we were in Honeydukes, the one store in Hogsmeade, or anywhere really for that matter, that I allow myself to go crazy in!

"Chocolate FROGS!" I yelled.

"You want frogs now? It's like 10 o'clock!" Peter said.

"Says the boy fondling the cheese," Sirius scoffed.

"Guys, be quiet, unless you want someone to find us. Once we're downstairs, you can just blend with the crowd and shout all you want, okay?" Skylar said.

I looked at her. She was pretty smart and observant. It was nice to see that Sirius had chosen someone like her to fall for- even though he would not accept it.

We headed downstairs under James' cloak. Lily and Kayla's eyes had been wide when they had seen it. Skylar, however, had not betrayed any surprise, as if she had expected it.

Once downstairs, we split up. I headed towards the chocolate frogs. Not only did I love eating them, I also collected the cards. I just needed a few more to complete my collection.

Skylar was in the sour candy section. I smiled. When we had been talking about the trip earlier, she had mentioned that she was addicted to anything sour.

"_Even grapefruit?" I shuddered._

"_Even grapefruit," she confirmed, grinning._

I saw Sirius pull Kayla over to the corner of the shop, near the liquorice wands. I turned away. I had no desire to witness their... 'conversation'.

I had no doubt that it would be ugly.

**Sirius POV**

I led Kayla over to a table in the corner of Honeydukes.

"Kayla," I said. "We need to talk." And then I'm going to erase your memory. Now why did I think this was going to work out? If I erased her memory, she wouldn't remember our break up, either. Ah well, I'd deal with that later.

"Look," I started.

"Oh my gosh! Let me guess. You love me?" Kayla giggled. Uh, no definitely not.

"Actually, what I wanted to say is..."

"Oh. My. Gosh. You wanna get MARRIED!"

"NO! I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!"

Silence. All of the customers and employees stared. In a quieter voice, I said, "Look. When I went out with you, that was simply on a dare from James. Seriously, we never even spoke after that, until today. How could you delude yourself so much as to think that I wanted to get married?"

I could see the hurt look on her face, but I didn't care. All the frustration from today was pouring out.

"I would never want to be with someone like you. You're shallow, conceited, vain, big-headed," with every word, I could see tears fill her eyes. "and just plain stupid!" Everything Skylar was not. Now where did that thought come from? I suddenly felt exhausted.

"Now just leave me alone. As soon as we get back to the castle, I don't want to see you anymore." Hmmm... maybe I would modify her memory, instead of erase it. I was sure that Moony would know exactly how to do it. That way, she'd remember that I hated her, but not the sneaking out part.

She screeched. There wasn't a banshee in the world that wouldn't have been jealous. Then, she got up and promptly walked into a door.

"SIRI! HELP ME!"

I got up and walked away from her, hardly noticing where I was going as I opened the door.

**Skylar POV**

"NO! I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!" Sirius shouted. I turned towards his voice. He was sitting with Kayla just a few feet away from where I was standing. He hadn't noticed me though.

"Look," he said, "When I went out with you, that was simply on a dare from James. Seriously, we never even spoke after that, until today. How could you delude yourself so much as to think that I wanted to get married? I would never want to be with someone like you. You're shallow, conceited, vain, big-headed, and just plain stupid!"

I was shocked. I would've never thought that Sirius would ever say anything like that. Accepted, Kayla deserved it, but still...

A new wave of fear hit me. If he could talk like this, like a complete jerk, with such ease to someone he had dated for nearly four months (according to Remus), then how would he react if he found out my secret when he barely even knows me? Would he hate me? Would he hurt me as badly as he hurt Kayla?

I felt suffocated. I needed to get out of Honeydukes.

I did exactly that - after ringing up my sour candy purchases.

Hogsmeade was always the best at the beginning of the year. It usually gave me the sense of hope, but tonight I was so scared of the future that I couldn't enjoy it as usual.

"Hey, Sky, what's going on?" I turned around, hoping it wasn't Sirius or Remus.

It wasn't.

**James POV**

I saw Sirius break up with Kayla - they had quite an audience, they did. I started talking to Lily again.

"So what's your favorite kind of chocolate?" I asked her.

Lily thought for a moment before saying, "I've always been fond of Liquorice Wands."

No. Way. So was I! "Me too!" I said, grinning.

She smiled back, and I felt like I was in heaven. I remember how I used to feel this way with Sky... speaking of Sky, where was she? I looked around just in time to see her run out the door.

I thought for a second. Go after Sky, or stay with Lily? Making my decision, I turned to Lily and asked, "I'm sorry, could you excuse me for a second?"

Was it just me or did her smile waver the tiniest bit? "Go ahead, James, I'll be with the others."

**"**Thank you - I'll be right back!" I said, already moving towards the door.

It took me a while to find her, but eventually I saw her sitting by a pond near the Shrieking Shack.

Shivering, I called out, "Hey, Sky, what's going on?"

She turned around. Her face relaxed when she saw it was me. "Nothing much."

I sat down next to her.

"Really? Then why did you leave?

"She sighed. I took a moment to take in all of her features. Her hair framed her face, which was extremely pale, making her blue eyes stand out even more. Her nose and lips had turned pink in the cold, making her look like a small child.

"I don't really know myself."

Yeah, like I was buying that. But for some reason, I decided not to push. Instead, I said, "Do you remember when we were six, and we made snow angels?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling, "we'd just seen an American program on television and decided to try it out."

"That was so much fun... I remember thinking you looked like a bunny rabbit."

"How interesting... my patronus is a bunny," she said.

**"**... Really?" I said, eyebrows raised.

"No," she laughed, "I mean, yes, well, it used to be a bunny until a few days ago. But now it's actually a dog. A great, big, furry one."

A dog? Hmmm...that was interesting, especially considering what Moony and I had discovered this evening. "You do realize that Sirius' patronus is a dog too, don't you?" I decided to leave out that it was also his animagus form.

"No, I didn't," she said looking uncomfortable, "But I suppose it should have been obvious, since he can turn into one," she said. Immediately, she looked like she regretted what she had just said.

I gaped. "How do you know all this stuff?"

She just shook her head. "I don't want to talk about that."

I let it go. She would tell me eventually... wouldn't she?

"Anyway, if you want to talk about it, you can tell us. We're your friends, after all," I said, trying to be mature and serious for once.

She looked down and her lips trembled. She took a deep breath and said, "Thanks, James." Then she got up and began walking back towards Honeydukes.

"Hey, Sky? Could you do me a favour and ask Lily to meet me out here?"

She smiled. "I got your back, loverboy."I grinned back at her, then tried to make the area as beautiful as possible for my Lily flower.

**Remus POV**

When I noticed that Skylar was gone, I quickly paid for my chocolate - all five pounds of it - before leaving in search of her. But just as soon as I opened the door, she ran into me.

"Remus! I'm so sorry!" She said, her face flushed.I smiled at her. "It's no problem. Where have you been?"She frowned.

"Hey," I said. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me now."

She shook her head resolutely. "Let's go to the Three Broomsticks - I'll tell you then. But there's something I need to do first."

I looked at her curiously. She gave me a small smile and walked towards Lily, who was standing by the shelf closest to the door.

"Uh, Lily?" I heard her ask tentatively. "Um, James asked me to ask you if you would meet him at the pond - you know, the one by the Shrieking Shack?"

Lily must have said yes, for she immediately went out the door.

"Wow," Sky said, looking at me. "I was **not **expecting her to agree so... quickly."

"Well then," I said, "to the Three Broomsticks?"

She smiled back, a little nervously. "To the Three Broomsticks."


	16. Chapter 16: The Three Broomsticks

**Chapter 16: The Three Broomsticks**

Skylar POV

I entered the Three Broomsticks with Remus. We found a table and relished the warmth of the room for a bit.

"Butterbeer, I'm assuming?" Remus questioned.I nodded. He walked up to the bar and placed our order. I was glad he'd moved away. It gave me time to prepare myself.

In a few minutes, he came back to our table, carrying the butterbeers.

I took a long sip from mine. Finally, Remus said, "So, is there anything you would like to talk to me about?"

I really liked that about him. He wasn't annoyingly curious about anything, he really was concerned.

"Well..." I trailed off, having no idea how to begin. "I heard Sirius' breakup with Kayla."

He nodded. "I think everyone in Honeydukes did. I'm sure that even some people over here did too."

I smiled tentatively. "I...I guess it just shocked me, that he was being so... mean. And..." I hesitated, wondering how much I should tell him.

"When I heard him talk like that to Kayla, it scared me. If he could act like that towards a girl he'd been going out with for four months, well... how do you think he'd act towards someone he'd only known for a few days?"

Remus frowned. "First of all, Sirius was not going out with Kayla. He went out with her once on a dare from James. She clung to him after that."

Why did that make me feel relieved?

"And second," he continued, "If you are referring to yourself, why on earth would he say anything like that to you? You're our friend."

"The thing is, I... there's something I haven't told you guys. And I'm afraid that when you find out,"

"We'll desert you?", he interrupted. "Believe me Sky, I once had the same problem. I was terrified too. I thought that I was too dangerous, that I couldn't have friends, and if by chance I did, then they would shun me the moment they found out what I was. But they didn't. They took me in, and it's the best thing that has happened to me, knowing that my friends accept me for who I am."

I started. I'd forgotten that even Remus had been through something similar to what I was going through.

"And then, you joined our group," he continued. "You also know about me, but even you accept me. You are a good person Sky. That's why I know that things will work out for you too, no matter how bad they may seem."

I could feel tears in my eyes. I fought back against them, willing them not to fall. I hadn't cried in nearly eight years and I wasn't about to start now.

"Thank you, Remus. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Actually, I might some idea," he said, his eyes twinkling.

I had to smile.

I got an idea then. We were already on the topic of him being a werewolf. It should be quite simple for me to turn the conversation towards the Death Eaters.

I immediately felt sick about myself. He was comforting me, and I was trying to wheedle information from him. But I didn't have a choice. I had to find out his thoughts, for the Order. That was more important than just one person's happiness.

"Yeah, I guess you do," I said. I hesitated, then said, "How did it happen?...If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't," he said. He paused before continuing, "I was only four when it happened. My father escaped from a werewolf once. Not only escaped, he also managed to injure this werewolf. It was Fenrir Greyback. Have you heard of him?"

I nodded.

"Well, Greyback considered it an insult. In revenge, he bit me. Well, my father was also a powerful wizard, so I suppose it may have been on Voldemort's orders that he bit me too," he said.

Of course, I already knew all this from hearing his thoughts in first year, when he - always the gentleman - had shaken hands with me. But obviously, I couldn't reveal this.

"So that must make you really hate Voldemort, huh?", I said.

"Of course," he replied."Even if he hadn't bitten me, I think I would still hate him - have you heard what he's been doing lately?"

I'd done more than hear about it - I'd seen it, through the memories of victims and captured Death Eaters.

"Because of him, I became a monster. Because of him, my family was torn apart," he said.

"I don't think you're a monster Remus - far from it. You're one of the kindest people I've ever known."

This was my chance. I reached out and put my hand on his. To anyone, it would seem as if I was simply comforting him. Of course, I was doing that too. But I was also hearing his thoughts on Voldemort and his followers.

_I could see only too clearly his hatred and disgust of them. He really wanted to do anything in his power to stop or oppose them. He hated how they had ruined so many lives._

A cold draft blew through the pub as the door opened. I barely even noticed, still seeing Remus' thoughts and memories.

_He found their activities against muggles to be horrible and sick. He thought of the news he'd read in the Daily Prophet., about the number of families, magical and non-magical, that had been slaughtered by them. _

This was enough for me.

I withdrew my hand after a few seconds. He looked at me oddly.

"And... Voldemort killed my parents, too. So I know how it feels to have a torn home."

He smiled sadly at me. "It seems like we have a lot in common then, Skylar." he said.

I grimaced. "Unfortunately, not all of it is good."

Suddenly I felt so guilty. How could I do this to somebody, a true friend at that? I had to tell him. I would take my chance with him hating me.

"Remus. I...I can't do this anymore.", I started.

He looked confused.

I continued speaking, before I could change my mind.

"The reason I was so scared about Sirius' reaction was because I have a power, which is not normal, even for wizards. You see, I can see anyone's thoughts, all the thoughts they've ever had, just by touching them. And it's not a pleasant experience, for me, or that person. This is why I've never had any friends since my childhood, when James was my friend. But when James and Sirius came to me yesterday, I guess I just felt so lonely that I agreed. And I will never regret that decision. But I was afraid that all of you wouldn't accept me... there would never be any secrets, or any privacy. I would soon know everything about you guys - you wouldn't feel safe."

"Just because you have this power? Sky, being wizards, all of us are used to unusual powers. Besides, I told you already. They accepted me as a werewolf. Now all of us will accept you too," Remus said firmly, but gently.

"That's not all, though. There's more."

I then told him everything- how I was in the Order, the job they had given me, and how I had read his thoughts now.

"But please believe me when I say that I didn't become your friend only for the sake of this mission. I truly am your friend," I finished.

I waited, wondering what Remus would say. Would he be angry that I had used him and read his thoughts like that?

Finally, he said, "Skylar, you're doing a good thing. You are helping in the struggle against Voldemort. And you could have easily misused your power, but you didn't."

"Err... I might've purposely tried to read your thoughts, a few minutes back," I said sheepishly.

"Yes, but that was only because you had to, not for anything that would hurt anyone. Like I said before, you are a good person. Don't worry, I still trust you and I'm still your friend," he said, smiling.

I smiled, relieved. "Thank you, Remus - you have **no **idea how much this means to me."

He leaned back, chuckling. "Oh, believe me - I do."

I grinned, knowing exactly how well he did.

**Sirius POV**

After breaking up with Kayla (thank god I did - the girl can't take a hint!), I sort of meandered about Honeydukes. Finally calm, I set out in search of my friends.

Except I couldn't find any of them. Well, other than Pete - but then, he doesn't really count.

"Oy, Wormtail? D'you know where the others all went?"

"Nope," he said, gazing at his cheese greedily. The cheese reminded me of my lame cheese joke, which reminded me of Sky, which reminded me that I had no idea where she was.

I sighed. "Come on, Pete," I said, dragging him out of Honeydukes.

What? Did you think he was going to buy some chocolate? Truth is, the sod can't handle his chocolate, he gets hyper. And that's why he eats cheese.

It's not like it has anything to do with the fact that he's a rat.

Or maybe it's the other way around...

We roamed around Hogsmeade, searching for the others. We found James talking to Lily near the Shrieking Shack. Unfortunately for him, Lily didn't seem to notice what he was saying. She was just sitting next to him, staring blankly ahead while he babbled something about Quidditch and socks.

We decided to let them be.

I had no idea where the others were. Anyway, we'd have to meet in Honeydukes to get back. In the meantime, I decided to go to The Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. Maybe I could even get a firewhiskey.

As we walked, I heard Peter muttering something. Listening closely, I realized he was talking to his block of cheese.

"Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you... tonight, it's just you and me, Cheesy..."

Cheesy. How apt.

I rolled my eyes and opened to door to the Three Broomsticks. I casually looked around, then did a double take.

Skylar and Remus were sitting together. Holding hands.

I felt something stir inside me, trying to claw its way out. I felt... angry. Angry and frustrated.

"You know what, Pete? I think I'll leave now. You go ahead, have fun with your cheese."

Wormtail nodded eagerly. Taking one last look at Skylar, I turned around and left.

**Peter POV**

**"**Come with me, let's get a seat, Cheesy," I said, stroking my block of cheese fondly.

I know you guys are thinking I'm insane... but no girl would ever want to go out with me, so I had to comfort myself with food.

I ordered a butterbeer for myself and some ketchup for my cheese.

**"**Come on, Cheesy, let's dine, shall we?" And I devoured my cheese and drank the butterbeer.

Good times, good times.


	17. Chapter 17: 2 Weeks Later

**Chapter 17: 2 Weeks Later**

**Sirius POV**

It's been two weeks since we went on our trip, and everything's been different.  
I haven't been able to look Remus in the eye when I talk to him. I've been avoiding Sky too. Or at least, I try to. But that hasn't been working out too well - I see her all the time. And when I do, she smiles, her whole face lights up, and I'm gone once again. I wish I could just understand why.

After I saw Sky and Moony in the Three Broomsticks, I wandered back to Honeydukes. I bought some sour candy and munched on it. When everyone came back, I was careful to avoid looking at Sky or Remus.

It was a quiet walk back through the passage. When we reached the common room,I quickly whispered '_Obliviate'_, pointing my wand at Kayla's blonde head and concentrating on the memories I wanted her to forget. I guess it must have worked, because she turned around, crying and asked me why I had just broken up with her. She appeared to think that it had happened right here, in the common room. Well, at least that was over.

Sky wished everyone good night and went up to the girls' dorm. I pointedly ignored her, though I wasn't sure why I was doing that. It made no sense to me.

Apparently it made sense to Moony, because when I turned towards him, he had a small smile on his face, which soon turned into a smirk. I turned away from him and stalked up to the dorm.

Since then, I had been in an unshakable bad mood, which increased every time I saw Skylar with Moony.

I was shaken out of my reverie by someone calling my name. I was sitting in the library now, a place I had thought no one would find me, seeing as I never went there.

I looked up, to find Skylar and Remus standing there. Blood rushed into my face.

"What do you want?" I asked. Skylar's eyes widened and she looked a little hurt. I immediately regretted my rude tone. "Sorry," I added as an afterthought.

A corner of her mouth quirked into a smile. But her eyes still showed hurt.

I guess Remus must have noticed too, because he took her hand for a second, then dropped it when he saw me looking.

"Um, I guess I'll leave you guys to talk," Sky said before leaving quickly.

As soon as she was gone, Remus said, "Okay Sirius, what is going on? You've been avoiding me for two weeks now. At least tell me what I did wrong."

Unfortunately, I couldn't tell him, since I myself had no clue. So I just shrugged and picked up a book.

"Sirius, you're holding the book upside down. And since when have you been interested in 'A Brief History of Flobberworm Mating'?"

I winced. "Look Moony, I wish I could tell you, but I myself don't know why I'm avoiding you. So, if you'll excuse me..." so saying, I tried to escape.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easy," he said. "Look, why don't you just start by telling me why you _think_ you're avoiding me."

I thought for a moment. Why _was_ I avoiding him?

"I don't know." I said honestly. "I only know that I feel... _angry_ and _frustrated_ when I see you with..." I stopped, feeling embarrassed.

Moony smiled knowingly. "This is about Sky, isn't it."

Not knowing what else to do, I said, "I think so. I told you, I don't know!"

Moony sat down next to me. "Listen," he said. "I think you're jealous." The way he said it made me feel like I had some disease.

I scoffed. "Jealous? Of what?"

Moony simply smiled. "I'll let you figure that out, Padfoot." He turned around and began walking out of the library. After a few steps, he turned around and said, "But remember, Sky and I are only friends. You don't have to worry about that." Then he left the library.

I stared after him. I was speechless, which was a first for me.

**Skylar POV**

Something was definitely wrong with Sirius. For two weeks, ever since that trip, he had been acting strange. It was like he was trying to avoid me, but he kept on forgetting to. And he hardly spoke to Remus.

I asked Remus about it. He just said, "Sirius has been known to act strange when he's upset about something," and then he just smiled, as if he knew something I didn't. Well, he probably did.

But today, I decided that it was enough. It hurt, that he was acting like this. Part of me was afraid that he had figured out part of my secret, which was why he was trying to avoid me. So I decided to just search for him and ask him what was wrong.

When I asked Remus to help me find him, he smirked. I raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to finish smirking. Finally, he told me to wait while he went up to his dorm.

After a few minutes, he came down. "Sirius is in the library," he said. The library? Wow, that was a good place for him to hide, since no one would think that he'd be there.

In the library, we found him sitting with his back to us. His head was in his hands. Was he sleeping?

We went near him. "Sirius?" I said softly.

He looked up. When he saw us, his face turned red. "What do you want?" he asked roughly. My eyes must have betrayed that I felt hurt, because he looked at me, then said, "Sorry". I tried to smile, but that fear and insecurity was still pounding inside me. I couldn't understand why he made me feel like this. It hadn't been so bad, even when I was confessing to Remus.

Apparently, they both were not fooled by my smile, because Sirius bit his lip and Remus took my hand for a second. I could hear his thoughts.

_Don't worry. This has nothing to do with your secret, or with Sirius wanting to stay away from you. This is some problem between me and him. Let me handle it. _

There were more thoughts, with an undercurrent of amusement in them, but he pulled his hand away before I could see them.

"Um, I guess I'll leave you guys to talk," I said before leaving the library.

If I was in my right senses, I would be avoiding Sirius now, for two reasons. First, he probably had some clue as to what my power was. I had to keep that from him, at least until I finished my job. After that, I had no idea what I would do.

Second, I was still unsure. The thought of him shouting at me like he had shouted at Kayla terrified me. I didn't want to give him any chance to say anything like that to me. It would probably hurt me too much.

But when I talked to him, or even when we were together, with the rest of the Marauders, I couldn't help getting caught up in what he was saying, or doing, or even looking like. It was pathetic! Maybe I was just a masochist...

I didn't realise where I was going, and soon I stood in front of the Fat Lady, who was waiting for the password.

"Gurdyroot," I said, and stepped into the common room.

I made my way up to my dorm room. It was almost empty, except for one other girl.

It was Lily.

Over these last two weeks, Lily had been avoiding James. Plain out avoiding him.

And oddly enough, he was avoiding her too.

No one really knew what had happened between them at Hogsmeade. But I could tell that Lily was upset. About what, I didn't know. James, on the other hand, looked **pitiful.**

Oddly enough, after that trip, Lily and I had become closer. We were not really friends, but we weren't sworn enemies, either.

She saw me enter. "Hi, uh, what's wrong?" she asked.

Suddenly, I felt immensely frustrated. "It's none of your business. I'm just in the middle of a lot of crap, okay?" I shouted at her.

She just looked at me. Finally, she said, "Does this have anything to do with Sirius?"

All my frustration went away. At the same time, I felt more frustrated, but it was a different kind of frustration. I had never felt so confused in my life.

"I, uh...he...What makes you say that?", I asked her.

"I see it," she said. "The way you two look at each other. You two may not realise it, but I can see that there is something between you."

I choked. "No, there's nothing like that. It's something completely different...It _has _to be..."

"Okay, what is the problem then?" she asked, brushing her hair.  
Maybe I felt really lonely. Maybe I actually thought she could help me. Whatever the reason was, I suddenly found myself confiding in her.

"I...I'm scared, I guess, that he will not want to have anything to do with me, when he finds out..." I trailed off, realising that I had almost spilled the beans. To _Lily_, that too. Was this some bizarre dream?

"I don't want to talk about it," I said hastily, yet firmly.

Lily shrugged, then continued combing her hair. When she was done, she came and sat next to me on my bed.

I don't know what shocked me more- the fact that this seemed like we were friends, or the fact that we had spoken for so much time without even one snide comment.

What happened next shocked me even more. She put her arm around my shoulders. "There's nothing wrong in feeling confused, Skylar. I feel confused almost every day."

I looked at her. "What exactly _did_ happen on your date with James?"

She blushed. "It wasn't a date." she insisted.

I smirked. "You like him, he likes you, you went off together by yourselves. What's that called, again?"

"It would be a date - **if I liked him**. Which I don't, by the way." Lily protested.

"You keep telling yourself that," I said. I was enjoying myself.

Lily sighed. "That's the problem, isn't it?"

I frowned. "What is?"

She looked at me. "I always told myself that I didn't like him. Now, I'm confused beyond belief, and whenever I think to myself about what's going on, what do I say? _I don't like him_. But I don't know, do I?"

"Okay. Start with the date - don't interrupt, you _know_ that's **exactly **what that was - what happened?"

Lily took a deep breath, then began. "We were having a really good time at Honeydukes. Then, he went off somewhere, and I was alone for a bit. I kept looking around at the candy... and then you came up and told me he wanted me to meet him at the pond. So... I went."

**Lily POV**

Of all the people I could've talked about this to, I chose Sky. Why? I guessed she was probably wondering the same thing. .

"Okay," Sky said, leaning back against the bed, "you went. Then what happened?"

_I reached the pond, wondering what was going on. Suddenly, I saw beautiful white lights strung all around. James was sitting by the pond, staring into its depths._

_"James? Did you do this?" He turned around and smiled beatifically, making my heart skip a beat, though I would never admit it. _

_"It was nothing... why, do you like it?'"_

_I smiled. "It's _beautiful_, I love it."_

_He smiled back. "Sit down with me?"_

_I sat down next to him. He looked around awkwardly, before beginning, "Did you see me in the finals last year? I shot a lot of goals! In fact..." He went on. And on. And on. And on. About Quidditch, and his lucky socks, and... I couldn't believe I'd agreed to come here. He was being the same self absorbed prat I'd always known him to be._

_At one point, I couldn't take it anymore, and I interrupted. "James? Is that why you invited me here? To talk about how __**amazing**__ you are at Quidditch?"_

_James blushed. "I'm sorry, Lily, it's just that I didn't know what else to say. I promise I'll never talk about Quidditch again if you stay with me now."_

_I smiled. "Okay, then." I took his hand in mine._

_He smiled back. "Okay." He squeezed my hand lightly._

"... And we talked about everything and nothing and serious stuff and sweet stuff and... ugh!"

"Then what's the problem? It sounds like you had a good time." Skylar said. She seemed really confused. Of course, I was too, so it was no surprise.

I groaned. "He's **James Potter**!"

She rolled her eyes. "And you're **Lily Evans**, the girl he's been pining away after for nearly six years! Why are you trying so hard to convince yourself that you don't like him? I mean, what's wrong with accepting it?"

I gaped. "Well what's wrong with you accepting that there's something going on between you and Sirius?"

Her face fell. "Because A, that's absolutely impossible and B, even if it were... I just don't think we're good for each other.

I sighed. I guess we both were just in denial.

**Skylar POV**

"So, really, how did you and James become friends?" Lily asked me. I looked at her. "You're jealous, aren't you?", I said.

She started to protest, but I interrupted her. "Actually, we were friends when we were young. We sort of drifted apart. He didn't even notice that I was in Hogwarts until this year. When he finally did, we became friends again. He was my first friend, you know..." I said.

As I said this, I felt excited. Maybe I would be able to find out whether Lily could join the Order now. Once again, I felt disgusted with myself. How was it that I ended up reading their thoughts when they were comforting me?

I knew she could empathise with what I had just said. A best friend who had drifted away... "I can understand why you would have wanted to be friends with him again. It's not easy, letting go of your first friend," she said.

I looked at her. "Are you talking about Severus?" I asked.

Her face flushed. "Don't you have homework to do?"

I rolled my eyes, but went with it. I didn't want to start a fight this soon into our... friendship. I shuddered. Yes, oddly enough, it seemed like we were friends now, something I hadn't thought would happen in a million years.

And, even more oddly, I wasn't too upset. In fact, I think I kind of liked it.


	18. Chapter 18: Detention

**Chapter 18: Detention**

**Sirius POV**

For the second time this week, I was in detention. Yesterday, I had pulled a prank on the Slytherins with the Marauders, but only James and I were caught. So now we were both serving our detentions. Separately. I was in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and James was in Slipknot's office. Slipknot had to supervise us both, so he kept on moving between these two rooms.

Luckily, it was only lines. Professor Slipknot had caught us, and he obviously had no idea of how notorious we were, so he had given us this detention. If it had been another teacher, I had no doubt that we'd be doing something worse, probably something that included ridding the dungeons of all the slime that had accumulated over the years. Without magic.

So there I was, casually writing lines, when the door suddenly burst open. "I'm sorry, Professor," a familiar female voice said breathlessly, "I had to go see Professor Dumbledore about something."

"It's quite alright, Miss Moody. Why don't you go take a seat next to Mr. Black over there?" Professor Slipknot said with a hint of amusement.

So I had detention with Miss Moody... wait, that's Sky! Sky? At least I wouldn't be alone. But I wondered what she could have possibly done to end up in detention.

I had no idea. It had been five days since that scene in the library, and I hadn't talked to her after that. I still didn't know why. I guess it was pretty silly of me, but it felt awkward to talk to her - not that there was never an opportunity to. She sat with us at breakfast, lunch and dinner, but I somehow managed to not talk to her. Perhaps it was because she was avoiding me too - it was pretty obvious that she was still hurt after I snapped at her in the library.

Sky sat down next to me, her face flushed from running all the way from Dumbledore's office. She looked at me once, and it seemed like her face turned a little pinker.

Then she looked down and took her quill from her bag. She bent over her parchment and started writing.

Slipknot observed us for a few minutes, then left to check on James. As soon as he was out of the room, I took my two-way mirror out from my bag and spoke James' name into it.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Skylar looking at me curiously, but I ignored it for now.

James' face appeared in the mirror. "Slipknot's on his way," I said. "Put away your wand and take out your quill before he sees you using magic."

James nodded and his face vanished from the mirror. I put it back in my bag.

**"**That was a two-way mirror, wasn't it," Sky stated. I looked at her for a second. Her face had returned to its usual colouring. "Yeah, it was."

**"**And James has the other one." I nodded.

**"**You use it during detentions?" I had to hand it to her. She was pretty. Uh, I mean, she was pretty smart. Not to mention, she seemed to know all of our secrets.

"Yeah... speaking of detention, how did you end up here?"

She smirked. "I hexed someone. Professor Slipknot caught me and gave me detention. But I saw him laughing as he walked away.

"I found myself grinning. "Who?"

**"**Did you see Malfoy at lunch?"

My grin grew wider. Lucius Malfoy had shown up at lunch with pink hair, before proceeding to tap dance to 'Bohemian Rhapsody'.

"Whoa. I never thought you had it in you."

Her smirk faded. "Yeah, well... he deserved it - he was jinxing a couple of defenseless first years, trying to throw his weight around."

I clenched my jaw. "People like Malfoy don't deserve to go to Hogwarts. That entire gang of _Death Eaters _don't deserve to be alive, even."

She nodded in agreement. "I know. I can't wait to leave Hogwarts."

I looked at her curiously. "Why?"

She suddenly looked guilty, as if she had said something she shouldn't have. "Umm... You know. So I can help stop Voldemort."

"What are you planning to do when you leave?"

She answered immediately, "I'm going to become an Auror, until Voldemort is taken down. Then I'll probably become an Unspeakable - I've always wondered what they do."

I grinned. "So you'd become an Unspeakable purely out of curiosity?"

She smiled back. "Yeah. Isn't that the only reason someone would become an Unspeakable? Well, other than the money, of course."

I nodded thoughtfully. Unspeakables made more money than most wizards in other departments. Well, other than the Aurors, that is.

**"**So why have you been avoiding me?" she asked curiously.

**"**Why have _you _been avoiding _me_?" I countered.

She rolled her eyes. "You first."

"I was avoiding you because you were avoiding me." I said.

"No, you started avoiding me _way _before I started avoiding you," she said.

I sighed. This would not be easy. "I honestly don't know."

She looked at me for a minute before saying, "Is that what you said to Remus?"

I tensed. I didn't want to talk about him. Not with her. "Yes," I said shortly.

She seemed to accept my statement.

After a few minutes of silence, Sky looked up to say something. Just then, James' voice said, "Slipknot's coming. Be ready." I looked around, startled, before realising that the voice had come from the two-way mirror.

Sky quickly bent over her parchment while I put the mirror away and did the same. A few seconds later, Slipknot slipped into the classroom. I scratched away with my quill, hardly noticing what I was writing. My thoughts kept wandering.

When I looked at my parchment, I realised that I had written the letters SM on it. Embarrassed and confused, I scratched it out before anyone else could see.

When Slipknot finally left the room again, I alerted James, before turning sideways in my bench to face Sky. She mirrored my movements.

**"**So... are you ever going to tell me about your secret power?" I asked.

She frowned. "I don't know."

I groaned. "Sky, do you really think I'm going to tell anybody?"

Sky shook her head. "No... but that's not why I most likely won't tell you."I cocked my head to the side."

Then why, Sky?" I asked her softly. "Look, for some reason even _I _can't understand, I care about you. A lot."

She smiled at me. "I've noticed. I think it's called friendship." she said wryly.

**"**Then why can't you tell me?" I asked, frustrated.

Her eyes looked sad as she said, "I'm scared you won't want to be around me."

I gaped. Like that would ever be possible. "Fine, don't tell me."

She looked worried. "Sirius... you have to understand that this isn't the kind of secret I can just _announce_. Please don't be mad..."

I just shook my head. "I'm not mad, Sky, I'm just... never mind. I get that you can't tell me your secret... but I want to be friends with you."

**"**We _are _friends," Sky said bemusedly.

I snorted. "We avoid each other all the time. We only see each other in classes or when we're around James, and even then, we never talk."

She nodded slowly. "Okay, so what do you want?"

I paused. What _did_ I want? "Well... I want to be able to talk to you whenever I want."

She raised an eyebrow. "Then what about when **I **want to talk?"

I laughed. "Yeah, yeah, that too."

She rolled her eyes. "You know, we should probably finish our lines..."

I sighed. "Yeah, we probably should."

We smiled at each other. At that moment, I couldn't look away. Her blue eyes were drawing me in. I was drowning, and I didn't want to be rescued.

**Skylar POV**

**"**You two may leave now," Professor Slipknot announced as he entered the room half an hour later.

Grinning, we picked up our bags and left.

"So," Sirius began as we started walking back to Gryffindor tower. "Your uncle's Mad-Eye Moody?"

I grinned. "Yeah..."

Sirius looked excited. "He's my hero!"

I started. "Your... hero?" I asked.

Sirius blushed. "Er... my parents hate him... so that makes him one of the most amazing people alive."

I nodded slowly, remembering what I had seen in his memories. "I guess that's good enough."

He looked at me strangely, before snorting. "I should've expected that you'd know about my family."

My heart stopped for a second. "I... what?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You know about the cloak, the map, our animagi forms, the statue of the witch..."

Oh. That's what he meant. I guess I had to be more careful about flaunting what I had found out from their thoughts. But I was enjoying myself too much to care.

"Yeah, well... I hear things. Mad-Eye Moody _is _my uncle, you know."

He smiled, making my heart stop again, but this time in a good way.

"So... hang on a sec, where's James?"

He frowned. "I don't have the map with me, so I can't really check... but he should be meeting us back in the Common Room."

"Oh... you mean here?" We both looked up. We had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

He grinned. "Yeah, here."

Then he unexpectedly hugged me. Once I got over my shock, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer. I had never felt that safe, or that good before.

**"**What's this about?" I asked.

I felt him smile into my hair. "Oh, you know, the usual."

**"**Yeah, what's that?"

"Er... I felt like it?"

I wondered if he could hear how loud my heartbeat was.

We stood like that until we heard someone clearing their throat. We sprang apart sheepishly. I looked up to see who it was.

It was James, and he looked amused.

"What's going on, guys?" he asked innocently. I blushed. From the corner of my eye, I could see that Sirius was blushing too.

"Um, it was a friendly hug?" Sirius said.

James smirked. "Then why don't you and I hug, Sirius? You know. Seeing as we're friends and all?" He continued smirking at Sirius' disgruntled expression.

"Gurdyroot."

James entered the common room, leaving us standing outside.

**"**Uh, shall we go in?" Sirius asked awkwardly. Wordlessly, I followed him inside.

It was only when I was in bed, and almost asleep that I realized that I hadn't heard Sirius' thoughts when he had hugged me. They had been there, of course, but only his emotions had been predominant - and I had somehow confused them with my own. His other thoughts had simply been like distant voices, ghosting about, which I had been able to ignore only too easily.

I could barely begin to imagine what all this could mean.


	19. Chapter 19: Amortentia

**Chapter 19: Amortentia**

**Sky POV**

Back in fifth year, everybody (myself included) couldn't wait for O.W.L. year to end. We couldn't wait to start sixth year – the year in which we would really start preparing for our new lives.

No one told us that this year would be even worse.

First class of the week was Potions. After a rushed breakfast (in which I actually talked to Sirius) James, Lily, Remus, Peter, Sirius and I headed off to Potions. Before Sirius and I entered the classroom, he stopped me. "Hold up a sec, Sky."

I faced him. His grey eyes were wide, and at that moment he was the most adorable boy I'd ever seen.

Wait, what?

"Yeah?" I asked, before my thoughts could roam about too much.

"About that night -" he began.

"When you hugged me? Relax, it's fine." I said.

"Is it?"

"Err... yeah." In all honesty, I had no idea how I felt about the hug, other than the fact that I really liked it, which scared me. A lot.

But what was more worrisome was that I couldn't hear him. Why? Were my powers fading?

I brushed these thoughts aside.

Walking into the class, we found that only one bench was left. We shrugged at each other, then sat down together.

"Today, we are going to be making..." Professor Slughorn said dramatically, "Amortentia!"

The girls tittered excitedly. I rolled my eyes, but inside, I was curious.

Amortentia is another name for love potion. It's very distinctive, and smells differently for each person who gets a whiff of it. It all depends on what the person in question finds most attractive.

I wondered what I'd smell.

"If there are any girls sitting together, or any boys sitting together, please switch - we're going to be mixing it up in this class!"

As Sirius and I were already sitting together, we stayed put. After the class finished rearranging themselves, Slughorn said, "Instructions are on the board. You have an hour and a half to finish preparing the potion. You may begin working with your partner."

"D'you want to get the ingredients? I'll prepare the cauldron," I said.

"Sure, make the man do all the work," Sirius said good-naturedly.

"If the man doesn't leave in the next ten seconds, he'll end up looking somewhat like Malfoy did a few days ago."

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" Sirius said, backing away nervously. I rolled my eyes, but smiled when he was gone.

It took him ten minutes to return with all the necessary ingredients, by which time our cauldron was ready for the potion.

"Okay, so first we need to chop up the rose thorns. Finely."

Wordlessly, Sirius and I worked to make our potion. It seemed like each of us knew instinctively what the other was about to do.

It scared me and enthralled me at the same time.

Towards the end of class, we had produced our potion quite close to the description on the board.

Slughorn began his rounds of the class, observing the work they had done. He was delighted with Snape and Narcissa's potion ("Oh, but we have here, a verifiable genius!") yet disgusted with Peter's potion ("I'm certainly not attracted to the smell of goblin dung").

At last, he came to our potion. "Now, what do we have here?" he asked, looking at our potion curiously.

"Professor, is something wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Why, no, not at all... but I have never seen a batch of Amortentia with such purity..." he said, looking slightly dazed.

"Professor, is everything alright?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, m'dears, it is just the effect of your Amortentia..." he trailed off.

I raised an eyebrow. What did he mean?

"Forgive me, Miss Moody, but... are you and Mr. Black...?"

"Dating? What? No!" I said firmly.

Slughorn faced Sirius, hoping for a plausible answer.

"No, we're just friends," Sirius said, smiling at me for confirmation. I rolled my eyes, but nodded anyways.

Slughorn pouted. Seriously, he pouted. "Oh, well... you would make a _lovely_ couple.", he said dreamily.

I felt my face heat up. Really, why did everyone think that?

"Everybody, let's gather around Miss Moody and Mr. Black's potion and get a nice whiff of it, shall we?"

I looked at Sirius. _He's a crazy old loon_, he mouthed. I bit back my laughter.

"Ah, yes, let's start with you, James. What do you smell?"

James looked slightly dizzy as he answered, "Err... broomsticks, cherries... and lilies."

I winked at him. He smiled.

Slughorn laughed jovially. "Ho ho ho, we all know what that's about, eh?"

Those not in Slytherin chuckled, Lily and James exempted.

"How about you, Miss Evans? Care to share your smells?" Slughorn attempted, throwing an indulgent smile at her.

Lily looked at our cauldron like it contained an infectious disease. "I'd rather not, if you don't mind, Professor."

"Ah, well..." Professor Slughorn said, disappointed.

At that moment, I realized I should probably smell my potion carefully, you know, to prepare myself. Taking a delicate whiff, I was able to detect my favourite sour candy, cherry scented wood and a mixture of pine and... wet dog?

Where have I smelt that before?

"What is it you smell that's got you blushing so much, Mr. Black?" Slughorn said teasingly.

Sirius looked at me quickly, before saying, "Err... sour candy, broomsticks... chocolate and..." he frowned, "cinnamon apples?"

I froze. I knew exactly what that was about.

The time I talked to Sirius on the train wasn't actually the first time I'd ever spoken to him.

Way back in second year, it was my birthday and nobody knew about it except for Albus and Mad-Eye.

They bought me a box of self-replenishing cinnamon flavoured apples along with Honeydukes' finest assortment of sour candies and chocolate, knowing how much I loved them.

When I'd received the gift, I was in the Common Room. Sirius came up to me and asked, quite nicely, if he might have a bit.

I was thrilled to be able to share something for once, so I eagerly agreed.

How was it possible that out of the four things he had smelled, three had something to do with me?

Maybe I was just overreacting and it had nothing to do with me. Maybe he just liked cinnamon apples, sour candy and chocolate. After all, who doesn't?

After Slughorn had finished inspecting everyone's potions, he vanished all of them. I guess he didn't want to be held responsible if anyone misused theirs.

"I hope you don't mind, m'dears, if I keeps yours around," he said in an undertone to Sirius and me.

I raised my eyebrows. "Another money-making scheme, Professor?"

Slughorn patted my head benignly. "Oh, you know me too well, Sky."

I smiled at him. Despite the fact that he was a notorious 'gifted/famous wizard' collector, I couldn't help but feel quite fond of Slughorn - he was a genuinely nice man once you got to know him.

"What do you say to a little party? You know I always throw these small parties now and then. Would you and Mr. Black be willing to attend one? Your friends Lily, Remus and James will be there as well..." he trailed off, looking expectant.

Normally, I didn't like going to his parties. It wasn't my type of thing, and I never had anyone to enjoy it.

But who knew? Maybe under the influence of alcohol (which I knew for sure would be there) I'd be able to advance in my mission, which I had neglected these last weeks.

Plus, this year, I actually had friends.

"I'd love to, Professor," I said as sickeningly sweet as possible (without being too sickeningly sweet).

Sirius shrugged and said, "Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Excellent!" Professor Slughorn beamed.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class. I looked at Sirius. "Hey, tell the others not to wait for me, I've got a free hour now and I want to ask Slughorn about something."

"About our Amortentia? Don't deny it, you're insanely curious about what he was badgering on about," Sirius said, smirking.

I blushed. Something which I don't usually do.

"Well... yeah. I mean, what if it comes up in N.E.W.T.s? I want to make sure that what happened was not a mistake. If I want to become an Auror, I need top grades..." I babbled

Sirius looked at me for a long minute before nodding. "Oy, James! Sky and I are free now, you guys head up to History of Magic, okay?"

James smiled knowingly. I bet he picked that up from Remus, who was copying his actions. Or was it the other way around? "Sure guys, I understand if you need time alone."

James and Remus burst out laughing as they left the class.

My cheeks turned red again. That was happening a lot lately.

Sirius groaned. "Seriously? It was one hug. And a friendly one at that."

I smirked. "Yeah. Siriusly."

Sirius groaned again, but he was smiling. "Whatever. Let's go talk to Sluggy."

"Wait, what?"

"Let's go talk to Professor Slughorn," he said slowly, as if speaking to a child. "I don't want to fail either."

I sighed. "You know how awkward this'll be, don't you?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "I'm willing to take the risk. This will obviously be an interesting conversation, and I don't want to miss out," he smirked.

I shook my head, but pulled him along with me. I wondered how much of Slughorn he'd really be able to handle.


	20. Chapter 20: Rumors, Feet, Matilda

**Chapter 20: Of Rumors, Aching Feet and a Lady Named Matilda**

**Sirius POV**

Professor Slughorn was at his desk, enjoying a selection of candied pineapple.

He looked up as we approached him. "Anything I can help you with?" He asked greedily.

Sky looked at me. Apparently, I was supposed to ask. "Professor... was something wrong with our potion? You never really told us what you were on about."

"Wrong? It was absolutely perfect. I haven't seen such a potion since Tom Ri..." he stopped, looking nervous.

"Anyway, I haven't seen such a potion in a long time."

Huh. Interesting slip up. I'd have to find out what that was about.

Next to me, Sky was biting her lip. For a second, I was mesmerized by the action. Her lips...

I forced myself to look away.

**"**Professor, why was most of the class oddly dizzy when they gathered around our potion?" Sky asked him.

Professor Slughorn thought for a moment before replying. "Well... you see, it is rare for Amortentia to produce such an effect. I have heard about such occasions, but never witnessed it before. It is rumored that when two soul-mates brew Amortentia together, the end result will be capable of inducing actual love, when brewed correctly. And I have never before seen sixth-year students capable of this."

I think that was the longest time Sky and I had been in a conversation without either one of us speaking.

Slughorn seemed to notice our discomfort, because he said, "Of course, that is only a rumour. I have no idea whether it is true or not."

"Uh, thank you, Professor. I think we should be leaving now. We'll be late for our next class," I lied.

Then we both hurried out of the classroom.

As we exited the potions classroom, I was deep in thought. Soulmates? Really?

**"**You know," Sky said, "we're not soulmates. That's just his usual nonsense and exaggeration."

Verbally, I agreed with her. Mentally... I was hurt? Well, I was just not comfortable with it.

Noticing I hadn't spoken, Sky started talking again. "I don't mean that in a bad way. It's just... you know."

"No, I don't," I said, smiling.

Skylar rolled her blue eyes. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with you, it's just that there's no such thing as soul mates."

I chose to ignore the last bit. "So I'm perfect, eh?"

Sky winced, recognizing her mistake. "Well... no. Everyone has their faults."

"Oh yeah? What's mine?" I asked curiously.

Sky looked at me, never breaking eye contact. "Hmmm... you're really annoying at times. Like right now."

I sighed. I wasn't in the mood to joke about this. "Really, Sky. I want to know."

I could tell she was taken aback. She nodded slowly. "Okay, sorry, I'll be serious this time. You get upset really easily over insanely stupid things."

_You're not stupid_, I thought to myself. "Okay... and?"

"Well, sometimes you say mean things. Like when you broke up with Kayla. What you said must have hurt her a lot."

I frowned. "Kayla was someone I dated as a dare. She was not the nicest person you could ever have the misfortune to meet. 'Sides, she's moved on, hasn't she?"

Sky stopped walking. "What do you mean?"

I thought about how to word this. "Let's just say that James now has a little dog following him everywhere. Actually, _stalking _would be a better word."

She shivered. "She likes James?"

"Yeah, never saw that one coming, did you?" I said, chuckling lightly.

"No. No I did not," Sky said, smiling again.

"She deserved it... she was horrible to Peter," I said, trying to convince her I wasn't the worst person on the planet.

"But aren't you guys horrible to Peter as well?" Sky asked amusedly.

"Yes... but we're more affectionate about it," I said.

She rolled her eyes. By this time, we'd reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. We had a free hour, while the others had class. So the common room would be mostly empty. I felt anxious at the thought of it. Why did I keep getting these weird thoughts?

"Avis," Sky said softly.

The Fat Lady smiled at Skylar. "How are you, my dear? Sixth year going well?

I gaped. Really, does anyone (aside from the Slytherins) dislike Sky? She has everyone wrapped around her little finger. Or was that just me? I really couldn't understand it. Maybe this was her secret power.

"Yes, thank you Matilda," she said. Still smiling, the Fat Lady opened to reveal the passage into the Common Room.

"Who's Matilda?" I asked.

Sky shook her head. "Do you really think the Fat Lady's name is the Fat Lady?"

Oh. I got it. "Er... I guess I never really thought about it," I said sheepishly.

We sat down on our sofa. Did I really just call it 'our sofa'?

As I had done before, I propped Sky's legs up on my lap while she relaxed, lying down.

"Why do you do that?" Sky asked thoughtfully.

I looked at her. "You're hogging the sofa, that's why," I teased.

Sky laughed. "No, seriously, why?"

"Siriusly?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Sirius..." Sky warned.

I laughed. "Chill. I dunno why I do it, it's based purely on instinct."

"So there's a voice in your head saying, 'Sirius! Pick Sky's legs up and put them on your lap'?"

I smiled. I seemed to be doing that a lot around her. "Nah... the voice is in my gut."

She looked at me weirdly. "Your gut talks to you?"

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Doesn't yours?"

She laughed. I'm not sure if I've said this before, but I really, really like it when she laughs.

"No, normal people's guts don't laugh, Sirius," she said mockingly.

I gasped. "Don't you **dare **insult Chester!"

Sky raised an eyebrow. "You named your gut Chester?"

"Yeah, after you!" I said, patting her knee.

She looked even more creeped out than before. "How are Skylar and Chester even **remotely **connected?"

I mumbled something sheepishly.

"Uh, Sirius? It's easier to understand what someone says when they actually say something."

I sighed. "I said, it was the first thing that popped into my head."

"Poor, sad little Sirius. Now you admit that your head talks too? What's next? A talking foot?"

I stuck my tongue out at her. Suddenly, she winced. "Ouch."

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"My feet hurt," she said, frowning.

"Why?" I asked, concerned.

**"**Detention..."

**"**Huh? I thought you had to write lines, like me?"

**"**I may have gotten into detention again."

My jaw dropped. "What is going on with you?"

She frowned. "If people like Lestrange didn't exist, I would never get detention."**  
****  
**I caught on quickly. "So what are you, Sky? Some kind of avenger of defenseless first years?"

**"**Possibly..." she winced again.

I frowned. "Wait, why are your feet hurting?"

**"**I had to serve detention in the greenhouses. Venomous Tentacula loves my feet."

**"**Oh... well, is there anything I can do?" I asked.

She smiled. "Nah, it'll pass."

We sat in silence for a while. It was only after the bell rang that I realized I'd actually listened to her and not pestered her about her power, like I'd intended...**  
**

**As/N: We realize we've mostly neglected to do authors' notes recently. Anyways... how many of you have noticed the brand new shiny blue review button? If you haven't, take a look - it's BEAUTIFUL!**

**And while you're at it, could you PLEASEEEE review? We like getting reviews. It makes us feel special.**


	21. Chapter 21: Lily Evans INTERLUDE

**Lily Interlude**

I still remember the day I found out that I was a witch. I'd always known that I had special abilities. I could do things that my sister could never do.

It was Severus Snape who first brought me into the world of magic. He'd told me long, thrilling stories of the house of Slytherin, smearing the name of Gryffindor all the while.

He was my best friend, and I was his. And so it went.

When we were sorted into different houses, I was furious. However, over time, I realized that I had, in fact, been lucky to be sorted into Gryffindor.

I know you're probably wondering if there are any other sixth year girls in Gryffindor. Well, there are, but almost none of them are friends with me, because I shunned them back when I was friends with Severus. In fact, the only girls who are my friends now are Mary MacDonald, Diana Moon and Skylar Moody (I think she is). And now, because of James, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew seem to be becoming my friends as well. At one time, I would have been horrified by this, but now I really don't know how I feel.

Over the years, Severus had become increasingly busy, yet somehow been able to find time for me. I'd inexplicably managed to ignore his new friends and all the rumors I'd heard about what they did, up until last year, when he'd done the unforgivable: he called me a "mudblood".

It wasn't as if I hadn't been called a mudblood before - what with our delightful population of Slytherins and whatnot. But when he said it, it actually stung. I had cared about him so much, only for him to prove he was just another Slytherin.

That did **not **mean, of course, that I agreed with Potter's incessant need to hex Snape at any given opportunity, purely because he existed.

Potter's words, not mine.

James Potter was someone I had detested since the day I met him. He had always believed himself to be in love with me, while I couldn't stand his stupid pranks, hexes and jinxes... which was why I could barely believe it myself when I started falling for him too.

Yes, I've finally admitted it, I like James Potter. Go alert the Daily Prophet, or Witch Weekly or the Quibbler. Throw a party - I really don't care.

Unfortunately for me, the year I choose to reciprocate his feelings, he practically falls for someone else. I mean, yes, he's still very much into me, but... there's this other girl, Skylar Moody, who is insanely gorgeous and even has Sirius Black wrapped around her little finger.

The worst part is, she used be best friends with James. It may have been over eight years ago, but you would hardly be able to tell that by the way they acted together. I wasn't absolutely sure that it was completely platonic, which was why I barely ever slept at night. If I wasn't tossing and turning, I was listening to Sky sleeping serenely while I could not.

Honestly, I just wish she would get together with Sirius before I get desperate and do something **really **shocking - like asking James out.

And I'm not quite sure that I wouldn't resort to that.


	22. Chapter 22: Defense Against The Dark Art

**Chapter 22: Defense Against the Dark Arts**

James POV

All through second hour History of Magic, my mind kept wandering. Which is not surprising, since I only signed up for it because of Lily.

But this time, my mind was wandering as I thought about Padfoot and Sky. Happy as I was for them, I would be really upset if Padfoot got a girlfriend before I did.

Just kidding.

But I really would be happy for them. They just seemed to... fit together. Like Lily and I!

When the bell rang, I was one the first people out of the classroom.

The next hour was Defense Against the Dark Arts. As I walked to the classroom, I wondered what Sky and Sirius and done this last hour.

Once I sat down, I looked around for them. They weren't here yet. Suddenly, they rushed in, laughing and looking breathless.

Sirius came and sat down next to me, while Sky sat at the next table.

**"**So, what did you guys do last hour?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing much. Just talked." he said, sharing a look with Sky. But the way they looked at each other said otherwise.

"Oh, yeah? About what?" I said, smirking. "Your wonderful Amortentia?"

Sirius didn't meet my eyes as he said, "Well, sort of. We tried to figure out why it made everyone so dizzy. You know, in case there was something wrong with it."

"Oh really? And what did Slughorn say? That it was brewed perfectly by a perfect couple?" I laughed.

There was no doubt about it this time. He looked down and pretended to tie the nonexistent shoelace on his slip-ons while he said, "No, he just said that we had followed instructions properly and we were both skilled potioneers... You know how he is..."

I sneaked a look at Skylar. She, too, was looking away, but I could see her cheeks turning red.

Hmmm... Interesting.

Slipknot entered the class then and they both looked relieved.

I let it go, for now. Of course, they would both be mercilessly questioned after class. I grinned evilly.

After greeting the class, as usual, Slipknot told us to put away our books and take out our wands. So, it would be a practical class.

**"**Now, some of you may be wondering why I have asked you to take out your wands," Slippers said. Actually, all of us were wondering that. All of us who were listening, anyway.

"Today, I thought we'd take a break from studying Dark creatures and have a class on duelling." he continued.

Oh this should be interesting. I hoped that I'd be paired with Snivellus. That way, I'd have an excuse for hexing him.

**"**I will be dividing you into groups of two and you will have a small duel. Please remember that this class is only to teach you what to do in an actual Wizard's Duel. So you will cast spells only to disarm your opponent. Anyone who does not comply with this will be severely punished."

Oh, really severe, I was sure. His idea of severe was probably making us write lines while standing , whatever it was, it was worth hexing Snape any day. Slipknot started dividing us into groups.

"Mr. Potter, you will be with..." I held my breath, "Miss Moody." he finished. Miss Moody? Skylar? No, this had to be a mistake. I couldn't hex her. She was my friend. Moreover, she was a _girl_. I started to protest, but Slipknot had moved on to the next pair.

"What's wrong Prongsie? Worried that little Sky will beat you up?" Sirius asked in a falsely sweet voice.

"No way!" I declared. "In fact, I'll be going easy on her. Cause, you know, she's a girl."

"Glad to see you noticed, James" Skylar's voice said. "But don't worry, I definitely won't be going easy on you, so you don't need to go easy on me."

Padfoot smirked and moved away as his name was called.

I turned towards Skylar. She had an evil smirk on her face that was almost as good as mine.

"When I tell you, you will face your opponent. Before starting, you will bow to each other. Then, on the count of three, you will cast your spells. Remember what I said about not harming your opponent.

Ready? Start!" Slipknot shouted.

Sky and I faced each other. We bowed. After three counts. I raised my wand and opened my mouth to disarm her, but before I could say anything, my wand flew out of my hand.

I stood frozen. She hadn't said anything, yet I had been disarmed. Before I could think about this any further, I felt myself go stiff and senseless. I had been Stunned.

"Uh..." I groaned as I opened my eyes. My back ached where I had fallen down.

Skylar was standing above me, smiling smugly.

How had she managed to do that without saying anything? How was she that skilled in nonverbal spells?

"Hey, you're not supposed to hurt me." I whined.

"Technically, I didn't. You did that by falling on your back." she smirked.

"Again." I demanded. "And this time, I'm not going easy on you."

She shrugged and tossed me my wand.

"Okay, and I'll let you go first this time." she said.

We took position again.

"Expelli..." Before I could complete, I felt the power of her Shield Charm.

Before I could react, I felt myself freeze. She had Petrified me.

Just before I reached the ground, she performed the countercharm so that I was no longer frozen. But I fell anyway.

She waved her wand and my body lifted itself up into a standing position.

"Give. Me. My. Wand!" I growled.

I decided to try nonverbal spells this time. I thought _Stupefy _with all my might and waited for the jet of red light to appear from my wand.

But it didn't. The only thing red was my face.

Needless to say, that round ended with me on my back again, this time, laughing so hard that my stomach hurt. She had hit me with a Tickling Jinx?. It was annoying to have to laugh when you wanted to scream and shout.

How many ever times we tried again, I always lost. How in the world did she get that good? Seriously, we had started nonverbal spells only this year. It was like she'd already learnt this, or had been trained already.

Looking back on it, I suppose it should have been obvious that she was an excellent dueller. Her uncle was Mad-Eye Moody! But it still wasn't fair that she had beat me so many times. God, I hoped Lily hadn't seen that.

Lily! I had completely forgotten to look around to see where she was. Something about being beaten up by a girl who you had initially tried to go easy on is very distracting.

"Very good, Miss Moody." Slipknot almost squealed. "Everyone, please gather round and watch. Miss Moody will demonstrate how a successful duel can go."

Seriously? This was **not **fair! _I _should be the cool one who was beating the other person up! To make things worse, now Lily, not to mention, Snivelly, would have to see my humiliation!

Skylar smiled apologetically at me. I scowled back. Oh, I would get my revenge. After class, she and Sirius would _have _to answer my questions. And for her sake, I'd try to make them as embarrassing as possible. Her only comfort would be that no one else would hear it.

Everyone gathered around, forming a ring around me and Sky. I saw Lily watching me. She was frowning and looked uncomfortable. Aw... she was worried for me?

When she saw me looking, her eyes turned cold and she glared. Uh, maybe she wasn't that worried after all.

I saw Sirius standing behind Sky. He looked amused. I knew that he would never let me forget this.

It was no wonder that I was really relieved when the bell rang. Before Slipknot could hold me back, to make everyone see Skylar's amazing skill, I dashed out the door, almost tripping in the hallway.

I heard laughter behind me and turned, to find Sirius and Sky walking out of the classroom. I walked back to them, smiling. It was time for my revenge!

**As/N: We finally got 1000 readers! We hope a lot more people read this story and please, please, review!**


	23. Chapter 23: Interrogations, Surprises

**Chapter 23: Interrogations and Surprises**

**James POV**

After Defense Against the Dark Arts, we had lunch, so I was free to interrogate those two until I was satisfied that my bruised ego had been avenged.

They seemed to sense my evil thoughts, because they did not say anything as we walked towards the Great Hall.

Once we were seated, I pulled some chicken towards me and dumped it in my plate. Then I turned towards Sky and Paddy.

"So," I said. "Skylar, as payment for you making such a fool of me, you _and_ Sirius here have to answer any question I ask... Truthfully."

"Hey, what did I do?" Sirius frowned.

"Nothing, but you would have never let me forget it if the bell had not rung then, so you have to answer now," I said evilly.

Sky just rolled her eyes. "James, it is **not** my fault if you can't use nonverbal spells. That is your own fault for not paying enough attention in class."

I waved that aside. "Whatever. You still have to answer my questions."

I looked at them. "Okay, first question for Skylar. What did you guys _really _do in your free hour?"

Skylar's cheeks were tinged pink, but as nonchalantly as possible, she said, "Really, we just talked to Professor Slughorn, then went back to the Common Room and hung out for a bit."

I snorted. "Hung out? Sirius, what does that mean?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "It means, Prongsie, that we sat on our sofa and talked."

I raised an eyebrow. "**Our **sofa? As in yours and Sky's?"

Sky looked at Sirius. Sirius blushed. "Well... that's how I thought of it in my head..."

Sky grinned. "Aw, Siri. That's so adorkable."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at her. "Don't call me that."

Sky smiled. "Calm down. I hate that name anyway."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, enough of your sickening names for each other. What did you talk about?"

They both looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"Well, just about random stuff. Like Detention." _Siri_ said.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes!" they both said together.

"Hmmm... okay... So, Skylar. What did it feel like to be hugged by dear _Siri_ here?" I asked, smirking.

Her eyes narrowed. "Seriously? What kind of question is that?"

"The kind of question you promised to answer! Go on, answer!"

She glared at me, and for a moment I remembered how she had attacked me during class, and I wondered if I had gone too far.

But if she tried that now, Padfoot would be on my side... right?

"Okay, first of all, I never promised anything. You just assumed that on your own. And second of all, even if I _had_ promised you anything, I'd probably take it back."

"Aww... Come on," I said, pouting. "Aren't we friends?"

She just glared at me.

"Was it that bad?" I smirked. Oh, I was enjoying this. Next to me, I could feel Sirius tense.

She finally stopped glaring, as if she'd noticed Sirius' reaction.

"No. It was fine. I'm just confused about it and I **don't **want to talk about it. And if we're really _friends, _you'll understand and leave me alone," she whispered softly into my ear.

Why'd she whisper? So what if she was confused? What would happen if Sirius heard...

Oh. Ohh. OH HO HO! I got it now...!

She did care for him, but it looked like she was being just as stubborn as he was about not accepting it.

I grinned, then looked swiftly from her to him. What question could I ask them next?

This was going to be fun!

**Skylar POV**

I was tired of James' questions, so I finished up and rushed to the common room as fast as I could. God! Was he really _that _wounded when I "humiliated" him in class today?

I almost regretted defeating him during the duel.

**Almost.**

When I got back to the Common Room, I saw that an announcement had been put up on the notice board. I went to take a closer look.

"Hey, James? Take a look at this!"

James bundled over to the board. "Hogsmeade visit on October 31st!"

"Yeah," I said, frowning. "But isn't that a Friday?"

"Yes," he said, his eyes lighting up. "But it's also a very important day in history!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Halloween?"

"No!" James cried. "Sirius' birthday! How did you not know that?"

I chose to ignore what James was suggesting. "I dunno... he never really said anything about it?"

"Who never said anything about what?" Sirius came up.

"You never said it was your birthday this month," I said accusingly.

"Well it never really came up, did it?" he asked, smiling.

"Whoa, what _did _you guys talk about that was so absorbing that you forgot your own birthday, Padfoot?" James teased.

"My feet hurt." I said.

The look on James' face when I said that was priceless. He looked as if he didn't know whether to laugh or sympathise, so he ended up choking.

"Its okay, you can laugh." I said, rolling my eyes.

Then he laughed so much he had to clutch at my arm to remain standing.

While he was still laughing, I noticed someone watching us. It was Lily.

She had an almost _hurt _look on her face. I immediately understood what was going on in her mind. And no, I don't say that only because I'd read her thoughts. It was pretty obvious.

I quickly pulled James' arm off my sleeve and moved slightly away. By this time, he had stopped laughing for enough time to notice Lily.

"Lily!" James said happily. "Can we talk?"

Lily sneered. "Why would I **ever **want to talk with you?"

James faltered slightly. "I... uh, just wanted to know if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me."

Lily threw her head back and laughed, almost completely masking her hurt. "Oh, I'm so sorry James. But I already said that I'd go with someone else."

James looked stunned. "Oh. Who?

"Amos. Amos Diggory."

"Oh... he's not that bad... I'm happy for you, then."

She just glared and walked away. As she walked, her hand brushed mine slightly. I had to stifle a laugh.

She was actually going to go and ask Amos now.

I smirked. I knew what James should do now, to make sure she felt bad about this.

**Lily POV **

Oh, no. I need to go find Amos before he asks anybody else! _Why _did I have to resort to this?

**Skylar POV**

The Common Room was practically empty, aside from James and me. Sirius had gone off in search of Peter, but I think that was just an excuse to get away from James for a bit.

Said person was sitting with me on the sofa. Not the same one as "ours".

"Did you see how she laughed, Sky?" James said sadly.

Any feelings of annoyance I had towards him vanished. "Yeah, I know, Jimmy," I said quietly.

"Does she really hate me that much? I thought we were getting along."

I sighed. "I don't think it's that," I said tentatively. "I think it's just that she's always taken you for granted. The fact that you like her is a constant in her life, and now she feels threatened."

James scrunched up his eyebrows. "Threatened? What happened?"

Oh no, I did _not _want to explain this to him.

I evaded the question. "You know what you should do? You should show her that you won't be waiting around forever for her."

James looked shocked. "But I will be waiting for her forever!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, but she shouldn't know that, or she'll take you for granted. If you do what I say, then she'll realise just how much she's losing, and she'll come running to you." I grinned.

James looked really excited. "Okay! Tell me what to do!"

"It's simple. Just take someone else to Hogsmeade."

Find someone to go out with to Hogsmeade."

James looked confused. "Yeah. Lily."

I shook my head. "No, someone other than Lily."

"But _why_?" James whined.

I rolled my eyes. "I already told you why."

Before I could say anything else, I heard a high-pitched squeal. I looked up to see that Sirius had entered the Common Room. The squeal had come from a girl who had followed him inside.

"But _why?_" the girl whined, sounding almost exactly like James had a minute back, except it was more annoying and had a mean edge to it.

"Because I don't want to!" Sirius shouted back, exasperated.

Suddenly another voice whined, "What about me then?"

"For the last time, **NO**! I do **not **want to go with any of you. Now just leave me alone."

Then he stormed up to the Boys' Dorm Room, where none of them could follow him.

For some reason, it made me feel good, that he didn't want to go with anyone. But how did I miss that a lot of girls liked him? _Stalked_ him would be a better word in this case. But whatever it was, it didn't make me feel that great.

Before I could change my mind, I said hurriedly. "You know what, James? If you want, I'll come with you. That way, it benefits both of us."

"How does it help you?" James asked, confused.

I was confused myself. "Uh, well, I get to spend time with a childhood friend, away from Sirius and everyone else. We don't get to do that a lot." I said.

He raised his eyebrows, but said. "Okay, I don't mind. Are you sure that this will help me with Lily?"

I sighed. "Yes. I'm sure."


	24. Chapter 24: The Kitchens

**As/N: We deleted the Authors' Notes! YAY!**

**Chapter 24: The Kitchens**

Sirius POV

I was lounging on my bed when Wormy came into the Dorm Room.

"Hey, do you want to go into the kitchens and nick some food? I want some cheese now." he said.

I rolled my eyes, not bothering to get up.

"Come on..." he said. "Even James got a date for Hogsmeade. I don't, so why shouldn't I take some food again?"

I sat up. "Lily finally agreed to go out with James?" I asked, shocked.

"No, she rejected him again." Peter snickered.

"Huh? Then who is Prongs going with?" I never thought that he would go with anyone other than Lily.

"Skylar," he said.

I jumped out of my bed. "Wormy, quit messing around. Who's he really going with?"

Peter looked frightened. "Skylar!" he squeaked.

"Who said he was going with Skylar?"

"James did! I, uh, gotta go now!" Wormtail ran out of the dorm looking like he was about to faint.

It really happened? He's going with Sky? Why did all of my friends go to Hogsmeade with her? Next thing I know, Petey'll be dumping his cheese for Sky!

Plus, it's on my birthday! I had been hoping... Well, I don't know what I'd been hoping, but it wasn't this!

I heard the sound of the door opening, and turned around, to see Remus and James there.

"What?" I growled. Remus raised an eyebrow at my tone.

"We're going to the kitchens now. You coming?" James asked.

"Hey, Moony. You're going to the kitchens? Okay, I'm in." I said. I know, it was probably childish, but I was past caring.

"Uh, okay?" James said, looking confused.

"When are we leaving?" I asked Moony.

"Right now." James answered.

"Is James bringing anyone?"

"No, we're going alone," James said.

"Oh. Okay. I'll meet you in the common room in a few minutes, Remus." Remus was looking at me with an odd expression on his face.

"You go on. I'll come with Sirius in a few minutes." Remus told just shrugged and left, looking confused.

As soon as he was gone, Remus turned to me. "Okay, Sirius. What's going on... _again_? A few weeks back, you were avoiding me. Now you're avoiding James. Are you okay?"

I looked at him, suddenly feeling extremely confused. "Did one of you hex me?"

Moony was speechless for a few seconds. "_What_?" he asked when he had finally gotten his tongue back. "Why on earth would you ask such a question?"

"Well, recently, I've been feeling really odd about... certain things. So, I'm asking you whether one of you hexed me or did something to mess with my mind. If you did, just tell me. I don't like this." I explained.

Remus' eyes widened. "Sirius, none of us hexed you or messed with your mind. So, whatever you're feeling, it's all your own emotions."

"Sirius," he said cautiously. "Does this have anything to do with Skylar?

I gaped.

"No!" I said. Too quickly, I guess, because Moony's eyebrows shot up. He continued to stare at me expectantly, until I said, "Okay, maybe."

He just shook his head amusedly. "And does your present bad temper have anything to do with the fact that James is going with her to Hogsmeade?"

I stared at him. "Bad temper?" I said finally. "I do not have a bad temper. In fact, I'm perfectly happy now," I growled.

He raised his eyebrows again. "Well, I guess that you'll be better once you finally accept it."

"Accept what? My bad temper?"

"No." he said, as if that cleared everything up. Then he too left the dorm.

I stood there, looking after him. What did he know that I didn't? Finally, I went down to the Common Room. James and Remus were speaking in hushed voices. I cleared my throat. They jumped.

"Well? Are we going to the kitchens or what?"

"Yeah. Um, come on." James said.

I chose to ignore him as I followed Remus out.

The kitchens was a place we visited often. It was only too easy to nick food from there, since the house-elves were only too eager to please. We had gone there so often that they knew us well by now, and knew what to expect when we went there. Peter, of course, attacked the cheese, while Remus bagged chocolate. James and I usually took something like the eclairs or pudding or whatever else we felt like.

So, as usual, James turned to me to ask what I wanted. I turned away from him and asked the nearest house-elf for treacle tart. James looked hurt as he asked the same elf for chocolate eclairs. We stuffed all the food in the bag we'd brought. All through this, I refused to look at James, feeling the same, inexplicable anger I'd felt for Remus a few weeks back. The others seemed to notice, because they, too were more quiet than usual.

Finally, Remus said, "Uh, we'll take these and wait for you in the common room. Will you guys bring the pumpkin juice?"

Then he all but ran out with Peter, leaving me there with James. By this time, I was feeling a little bad for the way I acted, so I didn't know what to say.

"Sirius? Will you _please _tell me what I did wrong?" James asked.

I couldn't look at him. "You didn't do anything...wrong."

"Then why are you angry?"

"I don't know. Go back to the Common Room, I'm staying here," I said angrily.

James opened his mouth to say something, then shook his head instead. "You know, you've been acting weirdly all year. You can't keep getting mad at your **best friends **for no reason."

I shrugged noncommittally.

James sighed and left, taking the pumpkin juice with him. I sat at the table for a while, just thinking. A house-elf brought me some hot chocolate, which I accepted.

**Skylar POV**

I was just about to leave the common room, when Remus and Peter came rushing in with a big bag. Peter then took the bag to their dorm room.

"Been to the kitchens?" I asked Remus.

"Yes. Whose thoughts did you read this time?" he grinned.

"No one's. James told me."

"Oh. Sorry." he said looking sheepish. I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"So, what was it this time?" I asked.

"Well, some chocolate, cheese, treacle tart, eclairs, roast chicken, pork chops... and James and Sirius should be bringing the pumpkin juice."

Right on cue, James burst into the common room.

"Where is Sirius?" Remus asked. James frowned. "He's still in the kitchens."

"Why?" I asked curiously. He looked at me before saying. "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me."

"Why don't you try to talk some sense into him?" Remus asked me.

"Me? Why would he listen to me when he didn't listen to you guys?"

Remus smirked. "Well, it's worth a try."

Five minutes later, I was standing in front of a large painting of fruit. I tickled the pear, which giggled and turned into a handle. Once I was inside, it took me almost no time to find Sirius. He was sitting on a barrel with his head in his hands. A house-elf made its way to me. I recognised her. It was Deedee.

She asked me whether I would like some food. I shook my head, smiling and made my way towards Sirius. A few metres away from him, I stopped and asked Deedee, "What happened to him?"

"Deedee doesn't know madam. Sir came with his friends for food, but insisted that he would stay here instead of returning with them." she squeaked.

"Oh, okay, thank you." I smiled at her. She bowed and left to join the other elves.

I approached Sirius. He didn't notice me.

I sat on a barrel next to him. "Hey, you." I said.

He didn't move.

I frowned. "What's wrong?"

Without looking up, he said, "I don't know."

Wow. How surprising.

"Come on. Won't you tell me? We're friends, right?" I asked.

He didn't reply, so I moved closer to him and put my arm around him. I felt sadness, confusion, anger, jealousy and guilt. I felt his muscles tense, then relax.

**"**Hey, you can tell me." I said gently. I was still bothered by his lack of thoughts. Or was it a problem with me? But I'd had no problem seeing his thoughts that night, at the lake. He was silent for a long time time.

Finally, he said, "I really don't know. I...I've never felt like this before."

**"**Like what?"

**"**Angry, frustrated, confused... The worst part is, a few weeks back, I felt like this towards Remus. Now, towards James."

**"**So it's the same cause, basically." I said thoughtfully.

**"**I think so." he said.

**"**Hmm. Okay... do you want to talk about something else, now?" I asked. **  
****  
**He finally looked up. "Yeah. So... uh, Hogsmeade's coming up soon."

"Okay," I said.

I realised that my arm was still around him when I felt the rush of a new emotion. I removed my hand before I could identify what it was. I hated intruding on others like that.

"Uh... Why don't we head back to the Common Room now?" I asked.

Surprisingly, he agreed and got up. I tried to think of something to talk about on our way back. He didn't volunteer any topic, but seemed to be waiting for me to say something.

"So, uh, are you taking anyone to Hogsmeade?" I instantly regretted my question, remembering the girls who had chased him.

He looked at me with an odd expression on his face. "No," he said. "I heard you're going with James?"

"Uh... Yeah. I guess you heard how Lily rejected him? " I asked. I continued when he nodded. "Well, I know she's just jealous, so I thought that if James takes someone else for once, she'll think that he won't be waiting for her forever. She'll want him then." I grinned.

"So I told him to take someone else and I agreed to go with him, as friends. I haven't really spoken to him properly since we were kids, so I offered..." I trailed off seeing the expression in his face. He appeared to be oddly relieved.

He looked down and our eyes met. My heart thumped unevenly. I couldn't understand why this kept happening to me

Blushing lightly, I looked away and the spell was broken. I turned my head to see that we had reached the portrait hole.

We climbed in together, in silence.

**As/N: Now I KNOW that not everyone who reads this story is a user... it's just that we've gotten 55 reviews when over 1000 people have read it.****So... click the beautiful blue button, please?**


	25. Chapter 25: Regulus Black INTERLUDE

**Chapter 25: Regulus Black INTERLUDE**

**Regulus POV**

Being the youngest son is never easy. It's even worse in my family where my parents worshipped the changes Voldemort had brought. They agreed with his views of keeping magic within the pureblood lines and expected us to join him. At first, I agreed with them. Enthralled by the idea of power, I had been eager to join him.

Since my brother had disappointed them by refusing to and running away, they expected even more of me. It seemed that I had to fulfill the expectations they'd had, not only of me, but of my brother Sirius as well.

Indeed, they were proud that I'd accepted the Dark Mark and had joined the Dark Lord. Yet Sirius had always been brighter, more intelligent, more resourceful. And I couldn't help but be resentful towards him.

When we were younger, we had been closer. But as soon as I made it clear that I admired anything about the Dark Lord, he had shunned me, disgusted.

But the main reason I felt angry was because he had deserted me and had let me join something I wasn't even sure I really believed in.

At school, I was often misjudged as Sirius Black's polar opposite, while in fact, we were a lot more alike than one would think.

For instance, we both could be really passionate about something we believed in. We both were loyal towards people and causes we cared for. We certainly looked alike.

Same black hair, same grey eyes, about the same height. But while he had the strong build of a Beater, I was thin and wiry - the perfect Seeker.

And though I'd claim otherwise to anyone, I really missed him and I could have used his advice on many things.

Recently, for instance, I'd been growing uneasy about the activities of the Dark Lord. I knew that I couldn't ask my parents about it. They would never want to listen to something like this.

I had a few suspicions about what Voldemort was planning and doing. If it became clear that my suspicions were correct, then I knew that I couldn't stand among the ranks of his Death Eaters. I knew that it would mean my death, but it did not look like I had any choice anymore. If it went like this, I'd be **scared **to death.

I wish I'd never joined.

I wish I could talk to my brother now.

I wish Sirius had taken me with him.


	26. Chapter 26: The Slug Club

**Chapter 26: The Slug Club**

**Sirius POV**

Knowing that Sky wasn't going to Hogsmeade with Prongs because she liked him made me feel... happy, in a sense. It was just that I wished she wasn't going with Prongs at all.

I wish she was going with me.

I still didn't understand why this was happening. In my five years of Hogwarts, I've never experienced whatever this is. Did it scare me? Yes. But it was also something I took comfort in, because I had a feeling it would never go away.

It was breakfast time during the second Friday of October. Sky was on my left, Peter was on my right and James and Remus were sitting across from us.

"Hey, Jay," Sky said, "pass me the maple syrup?"

"What do you need syrup for?" James asked curiously. "There's no pancakes or waffles."

"Well, **some people **eat syrup with other things, like toast, for example. So pass the freaking syrup!" Sky said heatedly.

"Alright, alright, here!" James said, looking slightly worried. I could tell he was still cautious around her because of the duel in Defense last week.

Sky grinned. I knew she was thinking the same thing. "Ah, the wonders of a good ego bruising," she said softly so that only I could hear. I stifled a grin. After last week, Sky and I had become closer friends than before. I knew a lot about her - not her secret, of course - but other, smaller things, like the fact that she loved ketchup but hated tomatoes, was addicted to sour candy (like me) and could eat maple syrup with practically anything.

Since we took all the same classes, we continued our free period routine. Talking in the Common Room - always the same sofa, same position - before heading off to class, where James would grin his annoying grin at us, before Sky would smirk at him, reminding him that she could **so **take him out.

At that point, his face would fall and he would scowl playfully at her. Seeing Sky was done with the syrup, I grabbed it from her and drenched my toast in it. It was a habit I'd picked up from her. I took a huge bite and closed my eyes. Opening them again, I smiled at her, wrapping my arm around her and pulling her closer to me.

"Thank you. Thank you **so much **for introducing me to maple syrup."

She rolled her eyes, but leaned into me anyways. That was another thing that had changed: we were a lot more comfortable around each other physically as well.

Across from me, I saw Remus and James exchange looks, then smirk at me. I glared at them until they stopped smirking. Unfortunately, Sky seemed to have noticed, because she pulled away and took a bite of her toast. I sighed and took a big bite out of my toast.

Suddenly, I heard a voice say, "Good morning Sirius, Skylar, Lily, James, Remus."

I turned around with my mouth still full of toast to see Slughorn standing there.

I tried to chew and swallow as fast as I could. Sky saw me, and stifled her laughter. Slughorn apparently didn't notice, because he continued, "I'm having a little party tonight. Would you all be able to join me?" He looked at me and said, "You brother Regulus will be attending too."

I stiffened. It had been a long time since I had talked to Reg, or even looked at him. However, he _was _my brother and I supposed I couldn't go on ignoring him forever. Besides, if Sky was going, then I wanted to go too.

Uh... still don't know why this keeps happening? Could someone tell me? PLEASE? I'll snag an invite from old Sluggy for you!

Sky was the first to respond. "I'll be there, Professor. Don't worry, I'll get these four to come too."

Everyone gaped at her, except for me. I continued eating my toast calmly, nodding at Slughorn, then smiling at Sky.

James sighed. "Okay, I'll come."Remus nodded too.

"Excellent! How about you, Miss Evans? Bathilda Bagshot will be there!"

Lily gasped. "The author of A History of Magic? I'd love to come!" I rolled my eyes. Only Lily would be excited to meet the author of **that **book.

Slughorn beamed. "Alright then! I'll see you all tonight at eight-thirty, then. Good-bye!"

He guided his port belly to the teacher's table. James immediately turned on Sky. "What was that for?"

"Chill, Jay," she said relaxedly. "You can pull as many pranks as you want there."

James' face lit up.

Remus suddenly grinned. "What I'm more interested in why Sirius agreed so quickly to this party, especially considering that Regulus'll be there."

I looked at my plate, taking a pointed sip of my pumpkin juice.

When I didn't answer him, Remus just smirked. I could almost see his superior smile.

Sky seemed to notice my discomfort. "So, er, Lily, you'll help me get ready, right?"

"Of course I will!" Lily exclaimed.

Still feeling Remus' eyes on me, I ate in silence.

**Lily POV**

I sorted through all the long dresses I had. Sky sat on the edge of her bed, looking at them apprehensively.

"Er, Lily? Are you sure we need to wear these?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah... why? What's going on?"

She blushed and said, "I've never **actually **worn a long dress... well, not since I joined Hogwarts, anyways."

I was taken aback. "Why haven't you? You'd look amazing in one!"

She blushed. "D'you really think so?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, Sky, you'd look insanely ugly. Are you kidding me?"

She grinned. "Okay, then. So what am I wearing?"

I appraised her body carefully. We had similar body types, although she had longer legs.

"Okay. Here's what we'll do. You try on-" I handed her three dresses - "these, and then model each for me."

Sky rolled her eyes. "Sure, Lily."

After half an hour, we had finally chosen dresses. Sky was wearing a light blue one that accented her eyes. She had chosen a pale green one for me.

Sky looked nervous as hell. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

I smiled at her. I couldn't help that she and James were going to Hogsmeade, but it didn't mean that I hated her. "Yeah, Sky, I am. I've been to Slughorn's parties before."

"No," she said anxiously, "I mean about the dress, on me. Are you sure I look okay?"

I smirked. "Why don't we ask Sirius about it?"

She sighed. "Like future husband, future wife."

I gasped. "Oh no you didn't!"

She grinned. "Come on, Lily. Knowing the guys, they're probably going to take **forever**."

I had to grin back. James was notorious for attempting to make his hair lay flat (unsuccessfully) while Sirius could **never **get his tie on correctly. Which left Remus, who was always ready on time yet had to wait for the other two. After about fifty unsuccessful attempts, James would try to mess up his hair so that it at least looked windswept and Sirius would throw away his tie and just wear a blazer on top of his shirt.

"Let's go down, Sky, shall we?"

Sky smiled back nervously. "Okay."We headed down the stairs. The boys weren't there. "So, are you willing to face a trip to the dorms?" I asked nodded. "Hey, calm down. You look great," I said.

She grinned. "I know.

"My eyes widened. "So what've you been all nervous about?"

She suddenly blushed. My eyes narrowed. "James?"

"Did somebody call my name?" A voice said grandly.

I turned around, to be faced with the three Marauders who were actually invited. But my eyes only saw one of them: James.

He was wearing a red dress shirt and black pants and his hair looked like it had been to hell and back.

I had never thought he looked so amazing before.

He walked over to me, his hand running through his hair nervously. "Hey, Lily."

"Hi," I said.

"You look really nice," he said quietly.

"Thanks. So do you," I said just as quietly.

Awkward.

**Skylar POV**

Sirius walked up to me, smiling. "You look amazing, Sky."

I blushed. For some reason, when he said it, I believed him. "Thanks, Sirius. Where's your tie?"

He grinned sheepishly. "A little help here?"

I took his tie from him and tied it on for him correctly. This close to him, I noticed he was tall, but not that much taller than me.

Finally done, he grinned again. "Thanks, Sky. Ready to go?"

I scoffed. "I think I should be the one asking you that question, pretty boy."

His grin widened. "You think I'm good looking?"

I rolled my eyes. "Look, there's no point in denying what everyone else knows."

Remus came up to us. "You should take your own advice, Sky."

I had a feeling he wasn't talking about the dress.

**Sirius POV**

The party was being held in Slughorn's office. When we got there, there was music playing, but no dancing.

Huh. Interesting.

Sluggy beamed when we entered. "You ladies look wonderful! And you young men look quite dapper yourselves!"

I grinned. "Thanks, Professor."

He smiled widely. "Miss Evans, Mr. Lupin - would you like to meet the one and only Bathilda Bagshot?"

Lily looked like she was about to faint. Moony looked equally as nervous.

"Hey, I know her, she's my neighbour!" James exclaimed, following the other three leaving me alone with Sky.

Perfect.

I gazed down at her. She looked unbelievable tonight. "Want to go sit somewhere?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

We found an unoccupied table and sat down.

"So... how've you been doing this year? In school?"

Sky thought for a moment. "Okay, but I could use a lot of help in Herbology - it's not my strongest subject."

"I agree, plants aren't really my thing."

"Maybe I could help you," a voice said behind me.

I whipped around, to see my ex-brother, Regulus. He smiled shyly at me. "Hello, Sirius."

I stiffened. "What do you want, Regulus?"

"Just to say hello," he said quietly.

I shook my head and turned around to face Sky. She had her eyebrows raised, but didn't look too surprised.

"We'll see you later, Reg," she said softly.

He sighed. "Bye Sky, Sirius."

I frowned. "You know him?"

Sky nodded. "It's a long, long story."

I shrugged it off. For the rest of the night, Sky and I talked about nearly everything on the face of the earth, bar Regulus and the Slytherins.

It was always comforting to know that we'd have this. I knew I'd never stop being friends with her.

**Sky POV**

When it was time to leave, we had to drag Remus and Lily away from Bathilda Bagshot. James followed Lily like a puppy on an invisible leash.

We bid our goodbyes and thank-yous to Professor Slughorn ("It was nothing, m'dears! We hope to see you next time around!") and headed out the door. As we were leaving, my arm brushed against someone else's. A whole flux of emotions and thoughts ran through my mind. I politely decided to ignore it.

It was only when I was almost asleep when I realized that those thoughts and emotions belonged to the brother of one of my closest friends.

Regulus Black.

**As/N: We recently got a review saying that Sky is annoying... if that person could tell us why, that'd be great. We're not angry, just curious. Really. It was nice that we got a review, no matter what it was about.****  
**


	27. Chapter 27: October 31st, Part 1

**Chapter 27: October 31st**

**Skylar POV**

I woke up on October 31st feeling excited. For the first time, I'd actually be going to Hogsmeade with a friend.

Then I remembered that it was also 'a very important day in history', according to James.

Sirius' birthday.

I had never actually bought a present for anyone (other than James- when we were young, so it was with my parents' money- Albus and Uncle Mad-Eye) but I wanted to get one for Sirius, because he was my really good friend, and I cared about him. A lot.

What bothered me was that I seemed to care about him even more than I did James. And James was my childhood friend, so it would be natural to care about _him _more, right?

Anyway, I was sure that I'd be able to get him a good gift in Hogsmeade. When I came down to the Common Room, I found the Marauders, minus Sirius talking together quietly. When they saw me, they motioned for me to join them.

When I reached them, James said, "We're planning a surprise for Sirius."

My eyes widened. Knowing them, it would probably be wild, crazy and highly irresponsible. Remus seemed to notice what I was thinking about, because he said, "Don't worry. It's nothing much, really. We're just going to sneak up to the dorm- he's still asleep- dangle him upside down and let him go only after he hears us sing 'Happy Birthday' to him and shove cake in his face."

After he pause, he asked, "You in?"

I hesitated. Highly amusing as this would be, I felt awkward about sneaking up to the boys' dorm while he was sleeping.

What if he was annoyed?

What if he was wearing boxers?

What if he wasn't wearing a shirt?

That would be extremely awkward and embarrassing, to say the least. I could feel my cheeks burn.

Remus smiled at me, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. He grabbed my hand.

_He was so wiped out last night, he fell asleep with his clothes on. So don't worry. Besides, the Dorm is empty now, except for him. _

He let go of my hand, smirking at my astounded expression.

I took a breath, then said. "Okay. When are we going?"

"Right now!" James said excitedly. Now?

"Err... okay?"

Remus smiled reassuringly at me. A few minutes later, we were in the Boys' Dorm, armed with chocolate cake. When I'd asked them where they got the cake from, James had grinned at me and said that they had asked the house- elves in the kitchen for it. Duh.

We neared Sirius' bed and I was _very _relieved to see that Remus had been right. He was still sleeping. His face looked calm, and he looked so young and peaceful that I almost regretted that we were going to wake him up like this. Almost.

James grinned at the others before pointing his wand at Sirius. There was a bang and Sirius was suddenly suspended upside down. Peter, Remus and James roared with laughter at his disgruntled and half-asleep expression. Finally, even I couldn't help laughing.

"Let me down!" he protested, his words slurring together. He was still not fully awake.

"_Aguamenti!_**" **Peter said.

Sirius was promptly hit with a jet of cold water, which woke him up completely. He sputtered, trying to reach his wand. However, being suspended in mid-air, it was no surprise that he was unsuccessful.

Finally, he stopped struggling and folded his arms, frowning at us. For the first time, he seemed to notice that I was there. His cheeks became tinged with pink. I bit my lip. He continued to look at me.

He only looked away when James shouted, "Happy Birthday Padfoot! Do you like our surprise?"

They started singing 'Happy Birthday'. I joined in, fighting back a laugh at Sirius' flabbergasted face. When they finished, they each took their piece of cake, went to him and smeared his face with it.

"Come on, Sky." Remus said, grinning. I hesitated. Would I be able to see his thoughts this time?

I made my way towards him, then slowly took the piece of cake and applied it on his face. When my fingers reached his lips, he did something completely unexpected- he kissed my hand. I froze. It was so quick, so sudden that no one else had noticed. He looked at me, his eyes apologetic, and suddenly I could hear his thoughts.

_Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I never meant to do that! Why the hell did I do it? Now I've probably ruined a friendship... She means so much to me, I can't lose her..._

I unfroze and took my hand away carefully. Then I slowly backed away. When I reached the door, I opened it and ran downstairs, trying to assemble my confused thoughts.

We had no classes that day, it being Halloween, so I was only too free to think about what had happened. Also, I had to think about what gift I should get Sirius.

After lunch, we lined up with the rest of the students going to Hogsmeade. I stood next to James, feeling both anxious and nervous to see Sirius. When he came, he didn't look at me, but went to stand with Remus and Peter. I could see that he looked upset and awkward, though. I frowned. I didn't want him to be upset on his birthday...

Once we were in Hogsmeade, we split up. Pete, Remus and Sirius went towards Honeydukes. James and I, on the other hand, went to find Lily. We found her with Amos Diggory, standing outside Madam Puddifoot's. She was frowning and her eyes were unfocused. Diggory, on the other hand, was blabbering at top speed. We went and sat on a bench, opposite from where they were. When Lily saw us, her eyes widened. We pretended not to notice her. She looked so hurt, that I felt really guilty.

After a few minutes of silence, I whispered to James. "I think we should move away. Don't want to hurt her more than necessary."

He nodded, looking worried. We stood up and made our way towards The Three Broomsticks. Once inside, we ordered butterbeers and sat down to talk.

"Do you think she was too hurt? I don't want that." James said, looking anxious.

"No. Of course she was hurt, but she'll soon realise what she's missing. Be sure to convince her that we came only as friends, though." I said.

He nodded, and we drank our butterbeers in silence. When we had finished, we headed outside. I still had no idea what to get Sirius. I decided to ask James, since they were best friends.

"Hmmm..." he said in response to my question. "Well, he likes pranks."I nodded slowly. "Yeah, that was evident. But he has you three for that... I wanted to get him something else."

James opened his mouth to say what I knew would be an obvious taunt about me and Sirius.

**"**Save it, James. Please. Just this once," I begged.

He grinned. "Okay. But be prepared to face more embarrassment later!" He looked thrilled at this.

I just looked at him until he said, "Well, he also likes sour candy."

I sighed. "I know that, Jimmy. But seriously? Sour candy for the guy's SEVENTEENTH birthday? He's probably buying a bucketload of it as we speak."

We continued to roam about Hogsmeade, peering through the shops as I searched for a gift. Finally, I spotted something I thought he'd like. It was a pocket knife, the handle shaped like a dog. But it wasn't just a knife. It had a variety of attachments to open any door, cut through any material and it could change size depending on what you wanted to use it for.

Once I'd bought it and gotten it wrapped up, we went to Honeydukes to meet the others. On the way, we started talking about our childhood.

"Remember when you used to wear your hair in two pigtails? I'd always tease you about it." James laughed.

I snorted. After facing merciless teasing, I'd gotten so upset that I'd accidentally turned him bald. "Yeah, but I still think it looked better than your **bald **head."

He grimaced. "Yeah. You remember my mum's face when she saw me?"

I grinned. Mrs. Potter had looked speechless. Of course, when she'd found out what had happened, she had burst out laughing.

"So, how are your mum and dad now?" I asked, a little sadly, remembering my own parents.

"They're great. Same as usual. They get really annoyed by the pranks Sirius and I play."

"Actually, everyone does."

He looked at me. "I really never did find out. What happened to your parents?" he asked softly.

"They were killed." I replied.

He waited for me to continue.

**"**By Death Eaters," I finished.

**"**Oh," he said sadly. "I'm so sorry, Sky." He grabbed my hand.

I winced. This was **not **how I wanted to find out what James was thinking, but... from his thoughts, I knew instantly that he would fight with us. He hated the Death Eaters and all that they stood for.

Thinking back on Dumbledore's request to find out information, I realized how pointless it really was.

Sirius hated his family. There was no way he'd side with the Death Eaters.

James' own parents were in the Order. Why wouldn't he join too?

Remus was bitten by a werewolf, Fenrir Greyback, who was on the Malfoys' payroll.

Lily was a muggleborn. Voldemort was anti-muggleborns. Would she **really **have any qualms about trying to take him down?

I groaned. This was a set up. "I'm sorry, James, I have to go. Urgently. Tell Sirius and them that I'll see them at the feast?"

James stopped. "Why? Did I do something?"

I sighed. "No, Jay, it was me. I'll see you later. I'm really sorry."

Just as I was turning to leave, Sirius, Remus and Peter ran up.

**"**Sky? Why are you leaving?" Sirius asked confusedly.

I took a second to look at him. He was finally of age, the Order would ask him to join tonight - I knew it. This might be the last time we were really friends - there was no way he'd forgive me, not after everything that we'd done together.

Taking a deep breath, I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. I needed to feel his warmth and comfort, just one last time. Sirius immediately reciprocated the action.

**"**Hey, you, what's wrong?" Sirius asked softly.

Pulling out of the hug, I brushed my tears away. "I'm so, so, sorry. Please don't be mad at me."

After one last look, I turned around and headed up to the castle.

Dumbledore had some explaining to do.


	28. Chapter 28: October 31st, Part 2

**Chapter 28: October 31****st****, Part 2**

**Skylar POV**

I rushed into the castle and up the stairs into my Dorm. From my trunk, I took out the piece of parchment Dumbledore had given me. I took out a quill and thought about what to write.

_I request a meeting with you, Professor._

_Hey, Uncle Al, could we talk?_

_Start talking, Dumbledore._

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, DUMBY?_

Sighing, I wrote down, _I need to talk to you as soon as possible._

Maybe not the best option, but still.

Within a few seconds the ink vanished and was replaced by a new message in Dumbledore's slanting handwriting. .

_My office, now. Chocolate Frogs._

I returned the parchment to my trunk and got up. I made my way to Dumbledore's office, thinking about what I was going to say to him.

"Professor?" I asked as I stepped inside.

He looked up. "Ah, yes. Tell me. What have you understood from your time with Remus, James, Sirius and Lily?"

I scoffed. "What I've learnt is that this has just been an elaborate lie. You must have known only too well that there was absolutely no need for me to see their thoughts. It's already obvious that they would join the Order."

Dumbledore sighed. "It is rare for the headmaster of a school to take such a personal interest in a single student. And when that student is friendless, for the most part..."

I gaped. "This is about gaining friends? Professor, I was already **starting **to be friends with them before this stupid mission. Well, maybe not Lily, but I was with the Mara- I mean, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter."

Albus smiled serenely. "So it should not affect anything, right?"

I sighed, frustrated. "Of course it'll affect **everything**! Remus knows about this 'mission', but the others don't. When they find out, don't you think they'll not want to be my friends anymore?"

Dumbledore pondered over this for a moment. "Who turns seventeen first?"

I could feel myself breaking inside. "Sirius," I said, choking slightly. "He turned seventeen today."

Dumbledore looked at me with his blue eyes. "You care about him."

"I care about _all _of them," I defended.

"But you care about Sirius more," he countered.

I sighed. "Does it really matter? That's not the point! The point is, is that one of my only friends is going to find out today that he's welcome to join the Order of the Phoenix, and that I'm a member. Naturally, he's going to work out what I've been up to these past weeks."

"Well, then you should tell him yourself. If he really is your friend, this shouldn't matter to him." he said, handing me the 'invitation'.

"No," I said morosely. "If he's _really_ my friend, this _will_ matter to him. Thank you for your time, Professor, I'll see myself out."

I left Dumbledore's office, filled with anger and frustration.

When I reached the Common Room, I saw that Sirius was the only one there. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the gift I'd got him. At least, I should give him his gift before I broke the news.

He heard me approaching and turned around. Before I could say anything, he said quickly, "Sky, I'm so sorry for what happened today morning. I don't know why I did it, I just did. Please don't start avoiding me again." It was ironic that _he _would be the one avoiding _me _when I told him.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I wasn't angry, just really shocked. Anyway, I got you a gift." I held out the wrapped package.

He came near and took it curiously. "Thanks."

I sat down on the couch, waiting for him to open it. We assumed our usual positions.

When he saw the penknife, he turned around and gave me a huge smile. "Thanks. I love it!" He hugged me gratefully.

I smiled back, though it didn't reach my eyes.

"Sirius?" I hesitated. "I need to tell you something."

I held out the invitation Dumbledore had given me. "Open it."

He did, and his eyes widened when he saw what it was.

"What is this? How did you get it?"

Sighing, I told him about my 'mission'. I left out the parts about what I did in the Order. I wasn't ready for him to find out about my power yet.

Sirius was frozen. I reached out to touch his hand. Feeling my hand on his, he jerked his hand away, but I could see that his emotions were in the same state of disarray as mine were.

"So. It was all a lie? You're not really my- _our _friend?

I winced. This was exactly what I was trying to avoid. "Sirius... you have to understand that I was friends with you guys _before _my mission started."

Sirius laughed dryly. "Okay, fine. But you and I wouldn't be this close if not for the mission, right?"

I didn't know what to say to that. I knew it was partially true- only **partially **though.

He seemed to take my silence as an acknowledgement. "Okay, then. So you were basically just using me- _us_ for this. You know what? Just keep your stupid penknife, I hate it."

He got up and walked away.

His words stung, but I knew I probably deserved them.

By now, Remus, James, Peter and Lily were also gathered in the common room. They had heard Sirius' parting words. Lily took one long, hard, look at me. Shaking her head, she walked up to the dorm room.

James raised an eyebrow. He looked at Remus, who motioned for him to go sit next to me. Sighing, he went with it. Remus came with him.

"So you told him, then." Remus said quietly.

I nodded, feeling numb. "Yeah," I laughed bitterly. "Yes, I told him, and his reaction was exactly what I'd been afraid of."

"Told him what?" James asked. I just shook my head.

Peter was eating his cheese like it was popcorn at a movie.

I knew it wouldn't be too long until I broke down completely.

Remus quickly told James what had been going on. James nodded thoughtfully.

"Part of me is really, really sad that you had to do this. But I get that you did want to be friends with us even before everything, so... I'm not mad," James announced

I really did break down then. James and Remus, sitting on either side of me, put their arms around me and held me while I sobbed.

Remus was patting my back. "Look, Sirius isn't really mad... he's just sad because he feels like you two weren't really friends."

I shook my head. "But we were, Remus, we really were."

James stroked my hair gently. "I know that, Remus knows that and you know that. But Sirius cares about you... differently, than we do, so it's just that he's sad that it was, from his point of view, a lie."

I smiled at him through my tears. "When did you get so smart? And sensitive?"

James smiled goofily. "Ah, the wonders of love..."

The wonders of love indeed.

After being comforted for a few more minutes, I headed up to the dorm.

Lily was sitting on my bed. I was almost scared to face her, in case she reacted like Sirius had.

But she just turned around and looked at me sympathetically. "I didn't really understand what was going on, but I understood that whatever it was, Sirius took it badly."

I sighed. "Since everyone it affects knows anyway..." I quickly told her everything... "But I didn't expect to actually like you, Lily."

Lily smiled. "If I was in your position, I suppose it would be the same."

I smiled back, relieved. I really could trust Lily outside of this stupid Order scheme.

"So," Lily said nervously. "What was the deal with you and James in Hogsmeade?"

I had to grin, despite how overwhelmed I felt. "Jealous, Lily?"

"Maybe..." Lily said quietly.

"Well don't worry about it. That was the intention."

"You mean..." Lily's eyes were shining.

"Yeah, it was just a jealousy thing. Plus, I wanted to get away... never mind, that doesn't matter now. James does **not **like me like that at all, he's like my brother, without all the fighting."

Lily smiled. "You evil, evil, girl."

I smiled back. "You know you love me."

Lily rolled her eyes, but didn't stop smiling.

"Don't worry, I like you too."

Lily grinned. "So we're **real **friends this time?"

I nodded. "I know. I never would have thought that it would be possible."

She laughed softly. "Me too. Well, I guess you'd be really tired now, and you probably would like to be alone."

I nodded again. "Yeah. Thanks a lot for... everything."

Lily nodded back. "'Night, Sky. Happy Halloween." Then she left the Dorm, leaving me to my thoughts.

I snorted to myself. Yeah, today was really 'happy', wasn't it?

**As/N: Yes, we teared up here as well. Don't hate us, all will be righted soon enough.**


	29. Chapter 29: What Happened After

**Chapter 29: What Happened After**

**Sirius POV**

As I stomped upstairs, I couldn't help recalling her hurt face when I'd left. Well, what else was I supposed to do? I'd really thought that Sky and I were good friends, maybe even more than good friends, but it had turned out that all of it was a lie.

This hurt me more than anything else ever had. It hurt more than when I was constantly tortured by my family, when I left and when I was disowned, all put together.

She had always made me feel like I wasn't a bad person like my parents were. Now, I didn't even know how much of what she said was actually honest.

I didn't know whether I had overreacted, or whether I was justified.

After about half an hour, Remus, James and Peter came into the dorm. James came and sat next to me. I could tell that he and Remus knew what was going on by the sympathetic looks they were giving.

Peter, on the other hand, was as oblivious as ever. After looking at me for a few seconds, he sat on his bed and stared at me from there.

"Do you want to talk about it?" James asked.

I looked up. "You know about everything that happened?"

"Of course we know. We're her friends too." Remus said.

That just made me feel guiltier. They were her friends too. But they didn't seem to be reacting the same way I was.

Recently, everything I'd done seemed to be hurting one of my friends. First, I'd been angry with Remus, then with James, and now with Sky?

At least I had a reason this time. That was what I kept telling myself.

Finally Remus said, "You know, she looked pretty hurt too. When she went to her dorm, she was crying."

I didn't know what to say to that. _I'd _made her cry. It made me feel even worse.

I just looked away and said, "But how do you know that she's our friend? What if it was all just for that stupid mission? If we really _were _her friends, she would have told us before."

"I already knew about it." Remus said softly.

My mouth fell open. "How?" I almost shouted.

"She told me in Hogsmeade."

My mind flew back to that time when I'd seen them together, that time we'd all snuck out.

"Oh. So she told you, but she couldn't tell me?"

"Uh, she just did." James said.

"She didn't tell you before because she was afraid." Remus explained.

"Of what?" I asked shortly.

"That you would react exactly the way you just did." he said solemnly.

"Like what?" I scoffed.

"Like you hate her," James said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Prongs, you know I could never hate her. I'm just really mad at her right now."

James sighed. "I know that, Remus knows that and you know that. But Sky doesn't. And I can't really blame her, seeing what you just said and did. You know, the only reason I'm not shouting at you right now for hurting someone who's like my sister, is because I can see that you're also hurt, and possibly deluded."

I just blinked. I mean, what was I supposed to say to that, really?

"I am _not _deluded." I finally said, ignoring the rest of what he'd said.

Remus and James exchanged looks. I hate it when they did that. "Yes, you are." they said together.

I ignored that. "When did you find out? In Hogsmeade as well?" I barked at James. No pun intended.

He frowned at me. "No. I found out today as well. And I didn't see the need to blow up in her face. Or give back a gift which she spent almost the whole afternoon searching for. Friends are supposed to believe in each other."

She had spent the whole afternoon looking for it? Oh God, I thought they were supposed to be cheering me up, not making me feel worse.

"But _is _she our friend?"

James just sighed.

"Anyway, when are you going to apologise?" Remus asked me.

"Apologise?"

"Yes, that's what its called when you go to someone and say sorry."

"I know! And I don't know."

Remus raised an eyebrow.

I sighed. "I know what it means, and I don't know when, or if, I'll apologise. Certainly not now. So just leave me alone, please?" I could hear my voice break at the end and I was ashamed of it.

Moony and James looked at me sympathetically, before leaving the dorm with Peter.

Wow, best birthday _**ever**_!

Not.


	30. Chapter 30: Quidditch

**Chapter 30: Quidditch **

**James POV**

It was the first Quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Being the captain, I had to be responsible for training and whatnot. I was reasonably pleased with my team. Padfoot and Theodore Brown were Beaters. Gideon and Fabian Prewett and I were the Chasers. Matt Wood was our Keeper, and Hestia Jones was the Seeker.

We had been training rigorously these past few days. But I could see that Sirius' heart wasn't in it. No prizes for guessing why.

The day before the match, I pulled him aside and said, "Look mate, I know you're really upset. But you have to get it together before the match tomorrow. It's really important..."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know. Don't worry..."

"Are you sure, Padfoot?"

"Yeah, Prongs."

I don't think either one of us were absolutely sure.

**Skylar POV**

Today was the first Quidditch match of the year. James and Sirius would be playing. I tried to ignore the way my stomach twisted at the thought.I saw them eating breakfast together, along with the rest of the Gryffindor team.

I went up to them. "Good Luck." I said brightly. At least, I hope it was.

James turned and smiled at me. "Thanks Sky." Sirius, on the other hand, pointedly ignored me. My breath caught in my throat at his response (or rather, lack of it).

James patted my shoulder awkwardly. I smiled at him. He just nodded. I found a place next to Lily in the Quidditch Pitch at the top-most row of the stands. We started discussing the odds of Gryffindor winning as we waited for the match to start. I was a terrible Quidditch player myself, but I liked watching the matches. This year, I was even more excited, since I had two friends playing...

Or, it would have been two if Sirius was talking to me. It had been a week since his birthday and our fight. He ignored me at all times, especially in potions.

It would have been easier to deal with if I wasn't constantly reminded of him. Like now.

"Skylar?" Lily's voice said.

"Huh? What?"

"The match is starting. You look a bit distracted." she said

"Uh, yeah I am, sorry."

I then turned towards the pitch exactly as Sirius stepped onto it, carrying his broomstick in one hand, and his beater's bat in another. When they were all on the field, Madam Hooch blew her whistle and they all zoomed into the air.

**Sirius POV**

As we kicked off, I scanned the faces in the crowd, looking for... No one. I wasn't looking for anyone.

I turned my head resolutely and scanned the pitch for any bludger that was targeting my teammates. I saw one speeding after Jones, so I went after it and whacked it away from her, towards the Hufflepuff seeker. The rest of the match passed in a blur. Mechanically, I would go after bludgers, hitting them towards the opposite team mates. James, Gideon and Fabian scored goal after goal, bringing our score up.

Finally, when we were leading by a hundred and thirty points, I happened to see Skylar in the crowd. She was looking down and there was something shining on her cheek. Looking closely, I noticed that it was a tear. It must be because of me. For a minute, I forgot how upset I was. I just flew towards the stands. I needed to hug her, make her feel better... until I realised what I was doing, and flew the other way.

I understood my mistake too late. For when I had been, um, preoccupied, a Bludger had started following seeker Hestia Jones, who was neck to neck with Hufflepuff Seeker Younis Smith. I urged my broom forward, trying to reach the bludger to hit it away. I could see that Brown was too far away. I was too late. The bludger reached Hestia and she was forced to swerve to avoid it. Taking advantage of this, Smith was able to reach his hand out and grab the Snitch.

Roars erupted from the Hufflepuff side of the stands. I numbly realised that we had lost, because of me. As we flew down, I saw my team looking disappointed and my feeling of guilt increased.

Later, in the changing rooms, James came to me.

"What happened today?" he asked, looking weary.

"I'm sorry. I got distracted and didn't see the Bludger until it was too late."

"Distracted? By what?"

I looked down. But I owed him the truth. "I saw Sky, in the stands."

He waited, his eyebrow raised.

"She looked like she was crying... because of me." And now we lost... because of me. I was so proud of myself.

James sighed. "Look Padfoot. I get that you're hurt, disappointed, heartbroken, angry,..."

"Heartbroken?" I spluttered. He looked at me, daring me to deny it. I couldn't, not if I was being truthful.

"But you can't let it do this to you. Remember, it was your own choice to start avoiding her. And I think we both know that you won't be able to stay away from her like this, and remain happy, so why don't you just forgive her, and apologise?"

I shifted my weight uncomfortably.

"Sometimes, you can be really stubborn. But this hurts someone other than you, so just think about it?" James said. I just looked at him. It was true that I was probably being stubborn. But I didn't want to rush into the friendship again. I was scared of being hurt, which was ironic, since _I _was the one hurting her now.

"I...I need time. I'll do it when I'm ready." I said softly.

Then I walked with him to the castle.


	31. Chapter 31: Patronus

**Chapter 31: Patronus**

**Sirius POV**

Today, in Defense, the atmosphere had changed. Everyone was excited and nervous. Why?

Because we were finally learning how to cast a patronus.

I already knew how to cast a patronus charm, as did James, Remus and Peter. So it would be interesting to see how everyone else did.

I was nervous today though, because I wasn't sure I'd be able to cast a patronus today. I didn't feel happy enough, or strong enough, to delve into the few happy memories in my mind. The few happy ones I could remember, that is, since after coming to Hogwarts, I'd had plenty of happy ones.

A lot of them had come this year.

Like I'd been doing the past few weeks, I ignored Skylar, her hurt expression and the pang I felt when I saw her. It got worse each time.

"Alright, class, settle down," Professor Slipknot announced. "As you all must be aware, today we are casting Patronuses. I cannot promise you will be able to cast a pure, corporeal patronus - nor do I expect you to. But those who can will be awarded."

I saw Lily raise her head determinedly. Anything for house points, huh?

"Raise your wands. The incantation is Expecto Patronum. But it takes more than a couple of words and a wave of your wand to bring forth your patronus. You must find a memory, your happiest memory or your most powerful memory. Think of it, drown in it, and say, 'Expecto Patronum!' I will demonstrate this for you."

Saying the spell, he produced a beaver from his wand. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Your patronus will reflect your personality, or what you care about above all. You may begin." He left us to our work.

"Expecto Patronum," I said almost lazily. Only a wisp of some silvery substance came up.

"Focus, Mr. Black. Tell me, what memory are you using?"

"When James and I became friends," I said quietly.

Professor Slipknot sighed. "It needs to be more powerful than that, especially considering your current state of mind. You seem sad, Mr. Black. Think back to when you were last happy." He moved away to another student.

I thought. The last time I had been happy was when I was with... Sky. Swallowing my sadness, I thought about her, just her, blocking out all other thoughts. "Expecto Patronum!"

My dog patronus ran around the classroom, as if searching for something. I heard another voice say the spell. A few moments later, my patronus was in a doggy hug with another dog patronus. Whose patronus was it?

Looking around, I saw that Sky had tears in her eyes as she watched the two patronuses embrace. I then realized it was hers.

Her patronus was a dog? James walked over to me.

"It used to be a bunny. It changed this year," he said softly. "Why do you think that is?"

I didn't know. But I held onto my patronus, letting him convey all the things I could never say.

Sky's Patronus was communicating with mine. Through this, I could see how she felt.

She missed me, a lot. Every day, she hurt a little more. Why was I being this selfish? I knew she was sorry, I knew she cared about me... so why did I keep pushing her away?

I didn't know myself. I know that I've been saying that a lot lately, but it was true.

I looked again at the Patronuses. They were still playing together, frolicking about in mid-air. The other students had noticed them too, by now.

This diverted my attention. I didn't want anyone else to know that our Patronuses were the same. It just seemed too... private? Embarrassing?

My concentration broke and my Patronus disappeared as I thought of how sad I'd been this last week, how sad I'd made her.

A few seconds later, her Patronus disappeared too. The others looked away then, and tried to cast their own.

For the first time in what seemed like ages, I looked at Sky, looked into her eyes. She looked back at me. We stood like this, in opposite sides of the room, just looking at each other.

When she looked away, I realised that I'd been holding my breath. I let it out now.

As I observed her talking to someone else, I suddenly realised something. Something that I should have realised ages ago. Something that should have been pretty obvious from the first time I saw her this year.

She was beautiful, I knew that. But it was everything she said and did, the way she smiled at me, the way she bit her lip... Everything about her made me like her.

Maybe even love her.

And I couldn't keep staying away from her like this, especially when it hurt both of us so much.

At the same time, I felt more frustrated. If I was in love, then I felt almost sure that she might be too, the way we'd been around each other before...

But then, she'd said that the reason we'd become this close was because of that mission she'd been given.

All my anger and hurt returned. Had all that been a lie too?

As class let out, I knew that only one person could help me: Remus.

**Remus POV**

I was free, for once. I was skipping Ancient Runes, which was a first, considering that loved the subject.

But anyway, it gave me time to talk to Sirius about the weird Patronus incident. He had come to me after Defense Against the Dark Arts, almost begging for my help. I could tell that he really meant it, and this was not some prank, so I'd come with him to one of our secret passages where we could talk.

"Moony, I'll get straight to it."

I raised my eyebrows. This was big.

"I like Sky."

I knew what he meant, but... "I know, Padfoot. We all like Sky."

Sirius groaned in frustration. "I mean, I like Sky. Or maybe I love her, I don't know!"

I grinned. "Finally, Sirius."

"Quit smirking and tell me what to do!"

I couldn't help grinning. "You know, she really is good for you. You may not realise it, but you have changed a lot after meeting her. For instance, you're not as arrogant about your supremely good looks," I rolled my eyes as he snorted. "as you used to be. And you definitely seem happier. At least you were, before you dumped her like that."

He groaned. "Stop rubbing it in! I'm even madder at her now."

"That's wrong grammar. You should be saying _about_ not_ at_." I smirked.

He just groaned again. "I'm serious."

"Of course you are. You're Sirius Black."

"You know, I came to you instead of James, thinking that at least you'd not do this. And of all times, you choose now to develop a sense of humour?" He glared at me until I stopped smiling.

"I mean it. I'm angry again now, because for some time, it seemed like she actually cared about me too, but now I don't know whether to believe it, or whether that was part of the lie."

"Oh, believe me, Sirius, it was all true," I said, grinning.

The look on his face told me he desperately wanted to believe me. I sighed. "I said I'd meet up with..."

"Sky," Sirius said, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Whi-ipped!" I sang.

Sirius shoved me. I grinned. "Just forgive her already!"

He frowned. "I don't know."

I sighed. "I'm leaving, Pads. You work out your confusion and let Sky know when you're done."

I left the passage, only looking back once, to see Padfoot's frustrated face, with the eyes of a dope in love.

**As/N: MU HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**


	32. Chapter 32: Snowball Fight

**Chapter 32: Snowball Fight**

**Skylar POV**

Winter had arrived, and with it came snow. Sirius still wasn't talking to me, though at times, it seemed as if he was going to say something, then changed his mind.

I was still miserable without him.

But I still had Remus, James and Lily to help me. They had turned out to be really good friends during this "fight" of ours. Sure, Remus and James were friends with Sirius too, but they still made time for me.

Lily was my rock. She (finally) admitted to me that she had feelings for James. So while I wasn't crying on her shoulder, I was trying to convince her to go out with James.

She, of course, would turn pink and say that she would another time. That time hasn't come till now.

Then she would divert the topic, trying to distract me.

But while I enjoyed this new friendship with her, it wasn't enough for me to forget Sirius, and what I'd done to him.

Because, according to Remus and James, he cared about me 'differently', so he couldn't stand the idea that I may have been lying about being close to them.

As much as I hated it, I knew he was right. The only thing he was wrong about was in thinking that I didn't care about any of them.

James could see how much worse it was getting, so today (Saturday) he made some of the Gryffindor Sixth Years stay outside after break for a snowball fight. I have no idea what he was thinking.

But... I didn't have anything else to do, and I was bringing everyone else down, so I figured this might be good for us.

James, Remus, Peter and Sirius along with Lily, Diana Moon, Mary MacDonald and I gathered in the snowy grounds.

"Okay, so now we split off!" James announced happily. "Diana and I are captains."

After a few minutes, the teams were split: Diana got Remus, Sirius and Mary, while James got Peter, Lily and me.

"Ready?" Diana said, looking at Remus.

"Yes, I am." he replied, smiling at her hesitantly.

Wait, what about the rest of us?

Oh.

OH!

I understood what was happening. I grinned, for the first time in weeks, as I saw the way they looked at each other. It was a shy, hesitant way that reminded me of Siri..._no, don't think about that._

"Let the snowball fight begin!" James said grandly.

**Sirius POV**

During the game, I couldn't help looking at Sky very often. After what I had realised yesterday, I felt that maybe I _had _overreacted when she told me about her Order mission.

I also knew that I had probably made her hate me after the way I'd treated her these last weeks, and so ruined any chance I might have had with her.

Besides, now she would probably be wary of telling me anything or confiding in me anymore, and I didn't want that. I still hadn't found out about her secret power, and I was curious about that.

Above all, I knew that if I loved her, then I couldn't keep ignoring her and hurting her like this.

So I'd finally decided to apologise to her, and trust her when she said that we were, no, _are _friends. It was what I should have done a long time ago.

Because of my roaming thoughts and the looks I kept shooting her, I was an easy target for snowballs and I'd been hit with them more then anyone else. And of course, since this was a wizards' snowball fight, these snowballs weren't normal, but bewitched to be bigger, and they were projected with our wands.

This gave me an idea.

I snuck up behind her, gathering up snow. I tapped my wand to it, and it became bigger, until I was holding a Quaffle-sized ball of snow. With a wave of my wand, I sent it soaring in the air to hit Sky square in the back.

She stumbled and whirled around to see who had thrown it. When she saw that it was me, she looked surprised for a second. Then she made a snowball even bigger than mine, and sent it flying towards me, where it hit me in my face.

Spitting snow out of my mouth, I grinned at her mischievously. Then I ran towards her, gathering snow with my wand while I ran, forming a bigger ball of snow.

Laughing, she ran away from me, trying to make her own snowball. But I was faster and I caught up with her easily.

Still laughing, but out of breath, she tried to throw her snowball at me. Before she could though, I pushed her into the snow. She caught my hand for balance as she fell, so I ended up falling into the snow with her.

We were lying on our backs, trying to catch our breath. Finally able to speak, I turned around to face her. Her face was pale, but her cheeks and nose were tinged pink in the cold. Her eyes were sparkling, and she looked happy, and peaceful. I couldn't believe I'd gone so long without seeing her like this.

"Hey," I said softly.

Sky smiled at me. "Hi."

I sighed. "I'm really, really sorry I overreacted. I was just really worried that it meant that you didn't care for me or the others, that it was all just a ploy. I've been a complete idiot."

She frowned. "Well, so have I. And I'm sorry for keeping it from you. Its just... I was scared of your reaction."

I smiled. "You were right to be scared, as it is, seeing the way I treated you. I really don't care that you kept it from me now. I've missed you so much."

She smiled back. "Really?"

I silently pulled her into my arms. Her head was lying on my chest. I wanted to tell her just how much she meant to me, but something told me that this wasn't the time. It was okay, I would wait for her.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

Looking up at me without a trace of a smile or a laugh, she said, "Me too, Sirius."

I looked into her eyes and said, "I promise, I won't do that again. I can't stand not to be talking to you."

She nodded slowly, resting her head back on my chest. It was just the two of us in the snow, huddled together without a word or a sound.

All was well.


	33. Chapter 33: Winter Break

**Chapter 33: Winter Break**

**Skylar POV**

Today was the last day of this term. Tomorrow, Christmas break started. Remus, Peter, Sirius and I would be going to James' house for the vacation.

The fact that I was friends with Sirius again made everything better. It was like all the pain and sadness I'd been feeling for the last month had magically vanished. He was constantly apologizing for ignoring me, which was what told me how bad he'd felt and how much he cared. The thought had made me feel warm. So I promised myself I'd never do anything that could affect our friendship again.

I usually spent breaks with my uncle, so I had written to him to tell him that James had invited me, and to ask if it was okay.

He had written back really quickly. His note had made me laugh.

_Of course... __ I am so ha... It's good to see..._

_I guess it should be alright. Don't tell me at the last minute like this, again, though._

Clearly, he was really pleased that I had been invited, but he was trying not to show it. My uncle did care about me, even past his extreme paranoia and gruff exterior.

We would be going to the Potters' mansion by the Hogwarts Express, and from there by the Knight Bus.

I was really looking forward to it, since I'd never had to chance to travel like this before, with friends.

In the train, we all found a compartment and sat together. After a few games of Exploding Snap, I suddenly remembered that I hadn't asked Remus about Diana yet.

After the snowball fight, they'd started acting very... interestingly, around each other. Diana would blush at the mention of Remus' name, and would often stare off into space. When asked, she would (again) blush. Remus on the other hand, would mumble something unintelligible at the mention of her name, and then brightly change the topic.

None of us were fooled, but we hadn't really asked them about it...yet.

"So, Remus," I said. "You never really told us what's up with you and Diana." As usual, he mumbled, then said, "So, James, er... How many christmas trees do you have in your house?"

"You know very well that each year we have twelve. So quit changing the topic and answer us, for once." James smirked.

Wow, it was a pleasant change to have him use that same smirk on someone other than me... and Sirius.

Sirius had been acting differently since we became friends again. I mean, he was still pranking people and making fun of them, but occasionally I'd catch him staring at me when he thought I wasn't looking.

He looked at me differently, too. As if he thought he had been seeing something and now knew what it was.

I could never figure out what because my powers kept fading, at the beginning. But I soon came to realize that this only happened around Sirius.

Anyway, back to Remus.

"I... err... don't know what you're talking about!" he said.

I looked at James, Sirius and Peter, then the four of us rolled our eyes.

"Come, on. It's obvious that there's something going on." I said.

We stared at him until he finally sighed and said, "Okay, fine, I like her. Happy?"

James gave a big, joyful laugh and said, "Well done, Moony. Now all of us Marauders are in love, except Pete...Hey Pete, do _you _love anyone?"

Peter just looked at him until James shrugged and said, "Never mind."

I was more interested in why he's said 'all of us Marauders'. It was well known that James was gaga about Lily. And now Remus had Diana. But what about Sirius?

Before I could ask, Sirius said "So, if someone liked someone else, what do you suggest they should do?"

I stared at him. "Why? Do you like someone?" I teased, though I felt really anxious all of a sudden.

He rolled his eyes. "No, I'm asking for dear Moony here, since he obviously won't."

I relaxed.

Remus shot him an odd look, both exasperated and amused. It was also smug. I could understand the exasperated part, but why was his face amused and smug too?

"Well, I say that this someone should just tell that someone else. But not like Jay, of course."

James gave me an offended look while everyone else laughed.

"Well, my way works too. She knows how I feel."

"Yeah, but so does everyone else in the school, including the teachers. I think even the house elves and ghosts know too." Sirius said lazily.

I laughed. Sirius winked at me.

"_Anyway_, it doesn't hurt to ask that someone else's friends, I guess." I said.

Was it just me or did Sirius sit up when I said this?

"Hmm... so that means Remus should ask Lily, right?"

I nodded. For the first time, I saw Remus visibly focused on our conversation. I looked at him for a few minutes before he sighed.

"Fine, Sky, you win. I like Diane and I don't know if she likes me. Help?"

I grinned. "Chill, Remus, just ask her out at the Potters' Christmas Ball - there's no way she'll say no."

"Yeah, except the problem is, she's at Hogwarts, and we'll be in James' house."

"Just ask her out on the first Hogsmeade trip after we go back, then."

"Or do you want to slip her a secret note?" Sirius grinned.

"Or, why don't you just go up to her, get on your knees and sing a heartwarming song by Celestina Warbeck." This was from James, of course. Something told me he wasn't kidding.

"Like you did for Lily last year?" Sirius asked, snorting. "Because that went over _so well_, didn't it?"

"Yeah, didn't Lily hex you, so that whenever you spoke, it was in Soprano?" Remus laughed.

I grinned. These were my best friends, as silly as they were.

**Sirius POV **

When we reached the mansion, I saw Mr. and Mrs. Potter standing outside to greet us.

When we reached them, they hugged us and invited us inside. I noticed that Mrs. Potter was especially kind to Sky. This made sense, since Sky and James had been childhood friends.

Inside, we were shown to the rooms we would stay in. James and I had one room, like we did since I'd run away from my home. Remus and Pettigrew shared a room and Sky was in her own room.

The next few days were some of the best times of our lives. We did nothing but have fun. We played pranks, teased each other, ate, played Quidditch, and discussed pranks.

Christmas was approaching, so we also discussed Christmas presents. We decided that we would go to Diagon Alley a week after we arrived in James' house.

In Diagon Alley, we separated, sometimes meeting each other in different shops, as we shopped.

I found gifts for Remus, James and Pettigrew easily. Then I searched through the shops, looking for something to give Skylar. Finally I found what I was looking for. Then, carrying the wrapped gifts, I made my way to the Leaky Cauldron, where we had agreed to meet up.

I looked around for them, but I found only Sky there. I made my way to her.

She looked around when she heard me coming and her face lit up with a smile, which made me smile back. We sat down, waiting for the others.

"Hey," she said. "Finished getting gifts for everyone?"

"Yeah. What did you get me?"

"Well, I got you a - yeah, like I'd really tell you."

I laughed. "Please?"

She laughed too. "You'll have to wait for Christmas, Sirius."

I smiled at her, and she smiled back. For a few moments, we didn't say anything or break eye contact.

I finally looked away when the door opened.

I realised that I had been leaning towards her only when James and Remus came in. When they saw us, they promptly exchanged amused looks.

I leaned back then, pretending I hadn't seen them.

They came and sat with us, looking between Sky and I as if we were a movie.

None of us spoke, until Remus asked if we knew where Wormy was.

I shrugged.

We waited another five minutes. Then Wormy came in, his arms full. I'd never been so glad to see him in my life. The silence had been getting a bit too awkward.

Half and hour later, we were back in James' house. After hiding our presents, we played a game of Gobstones.

Two minutes into the game, I got squirted with the black liquid. Everyone laughed, seeing my shocked expression. Sky leaned towards me and siphoned it off with her wand, prompting more smirks from Remus and James. Seriously, I was getting really tired of their smirks.

That night, before sleeping, I thought of everything that had happened today. At that moment, I felt that the best Christmas gift I could get was her admitting she felt the same way about me too.


	34. Chapter 34: Sirius Black INTERLUDE

**Chapter 34: Sirius Black INTERLUDE**

As Christmas approached, I found myself daydreaming more often. As most of these daydreams were about Sky, I was really glad that no one could see what I was thinking. **(As/N: Oh, the irony.) **Especially since they'd no doubt smirk smugly (Remus and James) or probably feel awkward and hurt (Skylar).

Sometimes, I would get a bit desperate. At one of these times, I had actually asked James for help. He had responded by saying, "Awww... Puppy love." and laughing. Yeah, that was very punny.

Then he'd advised me to shout out to her that I loved her. I may be wrong, but I distantly remember him doing that on Platform nine and three quarters this year.

I also may be wrong here, but I remember how it didn't really go all too well.

Then I had left him to search for Remus. Remus hadn't been much help either. All he came up with was, "You should tell her directly." which I'd already worked out on my own.

Then, since I was desperate, I had actually gone to Peter. His advice was, "Buy her a large cheesecake with 'I love you Sky' written on it. Then, when she's crying and all happy because you feel the same way she does, sneak it over to me."

Yeah, that would probably work... If this was an alternate universe where girls could be bought for cheesecake. Riiiight.

But one think he'd said struck me. Could she really feel the same way? Of course, I wanted her to, so at times it seemed like she did, but that may be just because I wanted to think of it that way.

I really wondered how James had been able to bear this for so much time. Though actually, Lily seemed to be caving. So then I'd wonder whether doing it James' way would actually work.

Then I'd contemplate some of his ideas, before snapping out of it. Some of his ideas were just plain ridiculous. And I knew that there was no way I could do half of them. I mean, I can't even picture myself shouting out my feelings for her in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch while hanging from my broom with one hand holding the broom, the other holding a bouquet of roses. Plus, I wasn't exactly sure Sky liked roses. Or public declarations of love, for that matter.

Even some of his tamer ideas, like getting down on one knee and singing Celestina Warbeck, seemed to me like something I couldn't carry out with the same goofiness he does.

Finally, I'd just make up my mind to tell her the next time I saw her, but something always stopped me. It was the doubt of what would happen to our newly reinstated friendship if she actually didn't feel the same way.

Not to mention, the pessimistic side of me worried about whether it would hurt me too much if she didn't love me.

It hurt me enough not even knowing how she felt.

At times like this, I wondered how convenient it would be if I could just read her mind. It would save me a lot of confusion and hesitance.

And at other times, I had to wonder whether the possible loss of our friendship was really worth it.


	35. Chapter 35: The Big Reveal

**Chapter 35: The Big Reveal**

**Skylar POV**

On Christmas Eve, after I had gone to sleep, I was woken up by a strange glow. Looking around for its source, I saw that it was coming from the magic parchment Dumbledore had given me to communicate.

I snatched it up to see what it said.

_A very Merry Christmas to you, Skylar_

_I'm glad to see that you are having fun with your friends, who did not desert you._

_I am very sorry for any difficulties you might have gone through, but, forgive me, being wiser than most men, my mistakes tend to be correspondingly bigger. _

_Happy Holidays,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

I searched around for a quill to respond to this. I couldn't find any in this room. Then I remembered that I had seen a quill and a bottle of ink downstairs, in the sitting room.

I got out of bed and made my way downstairs. The house was completely silent. I looked at my watch. It was 12:00. Everyone was asleep now.

Once I found the quill and ink, I wrote my note on the parchment.

_Merry Christmas to you too Professor. _

_I suppose you were right, as usual._

Then I put the quill back and was going to go back to my room when I heard someone say, "Sky?"

**Sirius POV**

I couldn't sleep. It was Christmas Eve. In the next bed, James was snoring away. After tossing and turning for what seemed like a long time, I had given up and just hoped that I would get sleepy enough eventually and drift off.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. Turning towards the open door, I saw the silhouette of a girl walking past. Skylar. What was she doing up so late?

She had a piece of parchment clutched in her hand. Parchment? Was it our map?

Extremely curious, and unable to sleep anyway, I decided to see what she was doing. I followed her into the sitting room, being careful to stay a few feet away so that she wouldn't see or hear me. I stood outside the door while she went inside.

In the sitting room, I saw her search for something. I saw her find a quill. Dipping it in ink, she wrote something on the parchment. Then she put the quill away.

Seeing a chance, I walked into the room and said, "Sky?"

She whirled around, evidently surprised.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Looking at the parchment in her hands, I asked, "What is that? An enchanted piece of parchment."

"Uh, actually, yeah. Dumbledore gave it to me so I could communicate with him, you know, about the Order meetings and all... He sent me a message now, so I came down to find a quill to answer it."

Looking into her eyes, I saw that they were worried. I realised that she was probably afraid of my reaction. Not that I could blame her...

"So, uh, what exactly do you do for the Order?" I asked, trying to be casual. "I know that it's this secret society founded by Dumbledore to fight against Voldemort, but I know this much only from the invitation."

She didn't say anything.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to react like I did last time, no matter what you tell me."

Finally, she bit her lip and said, "To tell you that, I have to start with telling you my power."

I waited.

She took a breath and said, "I can see all the thoughts a person has had, by touching them. This is why I didn't have friends for so many years. I felt that it would be too awkward. Not only for me, but for anyone else too... You know, having a friend who knows every single thing about you, all your secrets, fears and emotions."

I froze. If she could hear my thoughts, did she already know how I felt about her?

She must have noticed my tension, because she said, "Don't worry, Sirius. For some reason, I can't see **your** thoughts, not all the time. Like the first time you hugged me, I could feel only emotions. But that time on your birthday, er, when we woke you up, I heard your thoughts. I don't know why...?"

Wow, that was a relief. I wondered why it was like that, though. On my birthday, I'd wanted to tell her, really badly, how sorry I was for kissing her hand like that. And she'd heard it. The other times... Well, they were just my normal thoughts.

So it seemed like she could hear only the thoughts I wanted her to... Interesting. But also, a huge relief. Suppose we _did_ get together eventually, it would be extremely embarrassing if she heard my thoughts every single time I touched her.

"And as for what I do in the Order, I use this power." she continued. "I use it to interrogate any Death Eaters we capture. I just need to touch them to see all their thoughts. So this helps Dumbledore find out what Voldemort may be up to. Apart from this, I also help him in finding information from possible Death Eaters, or potential Order members."

She paused, looking for my reaction. She had nothing to worry about.

"Don't worry. I already told you that I won't get upset about anything you say." I could almost hear James voice saying 'Whipped'.

"Are you serious? You don't mind that I've heard your thoughts... I heard them that night at the Black Lake... That's how I knew about your Animagus forms, the map and all..."

I grinned. "Of course I'm Sirius! Don't you know that?"

She rolled her eyes.

"And no, I don't mind now. You didn't mean to do it, and I don't mind that you did. So... um... is this why you were always so moody?" I asked, trying to make her laugh.

She raised an eyebrow. Then, surprisingly, she laughed. Yes!

Seeing her laugh, I got an idea. Taking her hand, I said, "Okay, what am I thinking about now?"

**Skylar POV**

I was shocked. I'd been really afraid of Sirius' reaction. But I had to admit, it felt good that I didn't have to keep this from him anymore.

I was also **extremely** relieved that he hadn't reacted like he had that time.

"Are you serious? You don't mind that I've heard your thoughts... I heard them that night at the Black Lake... That's how I knew about your Animagus forms, the map and all..." I couldn't help wondering why I hadn't been able to see his thoughts the other times.

"Of course I'm Sirius! Don't you know that?" he grinned.

I rolled my eyes. Yes, I knew that so well.

"And no, I don't mind now. You didn't mean to do it, and I don't mind that you did. So... um... is this why you were always so moody?" he said.

_Moody? _I never thought that he'd be able to use my name like that, the way we always used his... _serious, Sirius_...

I raised my eyebrow, trying not to laugh. But I couldn't help it.

Suddenly, his eyes looked speculative. He came closer to me and said, "Okay, what am I thinking about now?" He took my hand.

I gasped. I could see his thoughts! What shocked me even more was that they were all about... _me_.

He was imagining all the times we'd spent together. When he came to the memory of that time he'd hugged me outside the Common Room, I could feel his emotions too. They were warm, filled with affection and caring. There was some other emotion, which I couldn't recognise. I could also feel that he was trying to hide something from me.

I was so wrapped up in his thoughts that I didn't see what he was doing.

Suddenly, I felt his lips on mine. Blood rushed into my cheeks and I reacted without thinking. The hand that wasn't holding his went around his neck, pulling him closer. I could feel his hand on my back.

As we kissed, I could feel his emotions swirling around. And at that moment, it seemed as if he... liked me, maybe even loved me.

When I finally realised what was happening, I pulled back with a gasp. I just stared at him, not saying anything.

He smiled at me, as if nothing was wrong and he hadn't just kissed me and basically admitted he cared about me as more than friends.

"Merry Christmas, Sky." he said softly.

Then he left the room, leaving me unsure and confused.


	36. Chapter 36: Back to Hogwarts

**Chapter 36: Back To School **

**Sirius POV**

That night, after I'd kissed her, I'd gone back to my room in a daze. My thoughts were jumping around. If I put them in a Pensieve, I'm sure that they'd be turning cartwheels and dancing.

Even now, a week later, I don't know how I had the guts to do that. Every time I looked at Sky, she'd blush and look away.

I felt like I'd messed things up even more now.

Moony and Prongs kept asking what was going on. Neither Sky nor I would tell them. I couldn't tell them. I knew exactly what they'd say and do- smirk, then give me some useless bits of advice.

And Peter, as usual, was completely out of the loop.

Finally, the night before we left to go back to Hogwarts, James and Remus cornered me.

"Okay. What happened?" James demanded.

I sighed, and told them what happened.

For once, they were speechless.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you, mate." James said after about five minutes of silence.

"Doesn't matter, does it?" I said sadly. "She obviously doesn't feel the same way."

Remus frowned. "How do you know that?"

"I just do, Moony. I mean, she hasn't said anything about it. It's as if it never happened. Let me get some sleep now." I didn't want to talk to them anymore.

The next day, on the Hogwarts Express, it was even more awkward. I entered our compartment first, and took the window seat so I could pretend to look out the window and not be disturbed. Sky came in next, and to my surprise, she took the seat next to mine. Remus, James and Peter came in next. Remus and James took the seats opposite to me so that they could observe us, I guess. Peter sat next to them.

I turned to look at her and caught her looking back at me. She blushed, and looked away when she saw me looking. I didn't know what to make of this. So, I decided to just look outside and let her make the first move, if she wanted.

At times, I felt her arm or leg brush against mine. I would almost go crazy, wondering what she was thinking. Had I ruined our friendship? Or had I just made it something more?

Lost in these thoughts, I soon drifted off to sleep.

**Skylar POV**

After Sirius had kissed me, I had stood, frozen, in the sitting room for a few minutes. Then I'd made my way to my room, still in shock. I had no idea of what I should do.

It obviously meant that he cared for me more than just friends. I knew that I cared for him too. But I didn't know how- whether it was platonic, or something more.

So, the last few weeks had been full of confusion for me. Every time he'd looked at me, or someone had mentioned his name, I'd blushed. Remus and James had noticed that something was going on, so they'd try to get it out of me. But no matter how much they'd pleaded, begged or teased, I hadn't told them. It was something I felt too shy about saying.

The day when we'd left for Hogwarts, Remus had come to me when Sirius was still sleeping.

"I know that he kissed you." he said. Wow, that was subtle.

"How?"

He shrugged. "James and I extracted it from him."

"Right. So...?"

"Now he thinks that you don't feel the same way, or worse, that you hate him," he said.

I laughed. "Remus, you know just as well as I do that I could never hate him."

He nodded. "Continue."

I rolled my eyes. "BUT, I don't know what's going on and I wished I did."

"You like him and he likes you. It's as simple as that."

"No, it isn't because I don't know in what _way _I do...I just... need time to work it out."

"I understand." he said. "But, at least show him that you're not mad at him or something?"

I nodded. "I don't want to hurt him, Remus. He deserves that much."

Remus smiled. "Thank you for noticing."

I rolled my eyes. "You're really too nice to be friends with those boys, you know that, right?"

He laughed. "No, Sky, I'm way too nice not to be."

I thought about what he'd said, after he'd gone. I didn't want Sirius to think that I hated him. I remembered how bad I'd felt when I'd thought the same.

So, on the Hogwarts Express, I went in after him, and sat down in the next seat. I looked at him. He looked back at me, surprised. I blushed and looked away.

Ugh. Awk-ward.

To make it worse, Remus and James kept sneaking looks at the both of us. Finally, after about half an hour of this, Sirius fell asleep and they finally looked away - from him, at least.

"Why, Sky?" James said quietly.

"Can we not do this right now, Jimmy? Please?" I begged.

They both frowned, but nodded.

"Later, then," James said decisively.

I sighed.

Suddenly, I felt Sirius' head on my shoulder. I looked at it. He was still asleep, and his head had fallen.

I smiled slightly. Even if I didn't know how I felt, I still thought he was completely adorable.

Remus rolled his eyes at me. "See that?"

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. "What?

"He laughed. "You think Sirius is completely adorable."

I gaped. "That's **exactly **what I thought. Word for word."

Remus grinned. "See? I'm just that good."

I smiled. "Jokes aside... you're right, Remy. I think he's the most adorable person I've ever known."

James had left with Peter to prank the Slytherins - thank god.

Remus studied me for a few seconds, before nodding. "Okay. I'll leave you alone, and I'll get James to as well."

I raised my eyebrows. "What's this about?"

He grinned. "You need to figure out that you're in love with him all on your own, Sky."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything. Instead, I watched Sirius sleeping on my shoulder **(As/N: NO! NOT LIKE A CREEPY STALKER!) **peacefully.

A few hours later, James and Peter were back, Sirius had woken up, and we had reached Hogwarts.

Upon arriving at Gryffindor tower, I ran up the stairs, shouting out my goodbyes to my favourite guys.

I opened the door to find Lillers and Di talking happily.

**"**HEY! I'M BACK!" I shouted. "I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M SHOUTING!"

Lily hugged me calmly. "You're just happy to see us again."

I frowned. "Or, I'm just happy to finally be away from Sirius."

Diana coughed.

"Oh, hey Di," I said happily.

**"**Well?" she demanded. "What's this about Sirius?"

Sighing, I told them everything, at the end of which they were both just staring at me.

I blushed self-consciously. "What?"

**"**You haven't spoken to him at all?" Lily demanded.

**"**I...errr... no?"

**"**HE likes YOU and YOU like HIM!" Diana said.

I blushed, then smirked. "Funny, Di, that's just what Remus said to me a few hours ago."

She turned pink.

**"**Whoa, wait." Lily said. "Why don't you guys just accept it and get on with it?"

**"**Well, why don't you? Come on, everyone knows about you and James." Diana said. Then Lily was also pink. That made the three of us.

**"**We're all messed up, aren't we," Lily stated.

Diana and I nodded in agreement.


	37. Chapter 37: And What Happened There

**As/N: Don't you love The Scientist by Coldplay?**

**Chapter 37: And What Happened There**

**Sirius POV**

As usual, I had my second hour free after Double Potions. I headed up to the Common Room... to find Sky, there, waiting for me.

"Hey," she said nervously. "Can we talk?"I nodded, feeling nervous myself. She came to me, took my hand and pulled me to our sofa.

"Okay... so, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

She bit her lip, and subconsciously, I leaned towards her. I noticed what I was doing only when she put a hand on my chest, an awkward and amused look on her face.

"Oops, sorry." I said, not really repentant.

She just shook her head, a smile playing on her lips. I was distracted again for a few second before she said, "Look, Sirius. I... I know how you feel. The thing is, I **really **don't know how _I _do. I care for you... but I just need time to figure out in what way..."

Whoa, and I thought _I _was good at puppy dog faces.

The thing was, I couldn't deny her anything. Plus, I was really relieved that this had not ruined things between us. Yeah, I know, I was whipped. So I just said, "Sure. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you into this position."

She shook her head again. "Stop blaming yourself for everything. We both know it's my fault."

I laughed bitterly. "How do you work that one out? _I _kissed _you_."

She smiled brightly and I could barely breathe. "Yeah, but I'm freaking adorable. I should've reined it in, somehow."

I laughed. "I don't think that has anything to do with it." I teased, both relieved and a bit hurt that she was taking it like this.

Her eyes softened, sensing what I was going through. "Sirius, I **swear **I'll figure things out."

I smiled, pulling her legs onto my lap as I always did. "I know you will."

She shook her head. "You say it like it's a bad thing."

I snorted. "It is if you don't...I mean... you know."

She turned pink and looked as if she didn't know what to say.

Luckily (or unluckily?), we were interrupted by someone coming into the Common Room. It was Remus, with Diana.

My eyes zeroed in on his hand, which was holding hers. I waggled my eyebrows at Sky, who laughed lightly.

Diana rushed over to us. "OOH!" she squealed. "Does this mean...?"

Sky rolled her eyes. " and I are talking again. That's it."

Diana's expression crumbled and she frowned, pouting playfully.

"I'm disappointed, Sky. I really am."

Inside, so was I.

**James POV**

During break, I'd gone up to the Common Room to see Sky on the sofa with Sirius. Remus was holding hands with I the only one without a girl by my side? Ah, Lily.

"LILY!" I hollered. "TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!"

Lily came rushing into the Common Room. Looking around at the couples in the room, who were now staring at me, her face softened.

"Wow, you all got together finally?" she gushed.

Sky rolled her eyes. Diana shook her head. Moony and Padfoot, on the other hand, just frowned.

Lily laughed. Then she left the Common Room, followed by Skylar and Diana.

The three of us Marauders looked at each other. All of us were pretty much in the same position now.

"What do we do?" Sirius moaned.

Remus, always the calm one, said, "Why don't we ask them out on the next Hogsmeade trip."

Sirius snorted. "Yes, because kissing Sky worked out so well last time that she'll **immediately **say yes to an actual **date**. And Lily has been shunning James for over two years now. And _you _are in a worse position than either of us."

Remus shrugged.

I grinned. "You guys are weird."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other. "Uh oh," Sirius said. "What's going on with you, James?"

My grin grew wider. "I asked the one and only **LILY EVANS **to go to Hogsmeade with me on the Valentine's Day weekend."

Remus smiled. "So you're happy because you got to be in the same room with her when she rejected you again?"

I beamed. Now was the fun part. "No... I'm happy because I got to be in the same room with her when she ACCEPTED!"

Sirius choked. Remus' mouth fell open. I laughed.

Remus was the first to sober up. "Congrats, mate."

"Yeah," Sirius said, calming down. "That's really great, Prongs. How exactly did it go?"

"Well..." I began. "Basically, I just asked her out while you and Sky were up here and Remus was drooling over Diana in History of Magic. And she said yes."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "So the simple route worked, huh?"

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "I guess it did."

Now, if only Sky would finally work out how she felt about Sirius...

**Skylar POV**

**"**You know, we should do something," I said conversationally.

**"**What do you mean?" Lily asked.**  
****  
**I grinned. "Lillers, you and Di spend a lot of time together, and I'm always with the Marauders. I need a break from them."

Diane smirked. "This is about Sirius, isn't it?"

I blushed. "Maybe... but I think we need to hang out sometime."

Lily nodded slowly. "So, like a girls' thing."

I smiled. "Exactly like a girls' thing. How does tomorrow night sound?"

Lily and Di smiled back in agreement.

Great. Now I could keep them away from the grounds, just like I'd promised the boys I would. We didn't want anyone else finding out about Remus' secret, especially Di and Lily.

Remus was particularly afraid of how they would both react. I knew neither one of them were purist, but... it was Remus, and if he didn't want people to know, we would do anything to help him out.

Even if it meant lying again.


	38. Chapter 38: Full Moon

**Chapter 38: Full Moon**

**Sirius POV**

The night of the full moon, I was relaxing in the dorm, waiting for the others to get ready.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and the most beautiful girl I'd ever known came inside.

Sky looked worried. "Hey, Sirius, we need to talk."

I frowned. "What's going on?"

She sat down next to me, and showed me a familiar piece of parchment with Dumbledore's loopy handwriting on it.

_Miss Moody, I request your presence in my office tonight at seven-thirty along with Mr. Black._

_I fancy a spot of blood pops._

I shrugged. "Okay, it's most likely something order related... what's the big deal?"

She sighed, staring into my eyes. "Tonight's the full moon."

I frowned. "Yeah, but James and Peter can take care of him."

She shook her head. "No, Sirius, it means I can't take care of Lily and Diana."

I thought for a moment. "I don't get it."

Sky looked at me. "They're getting curious about what you guys go off and do once a month. James and Remus asked me to keep an eye on them."

"Why didn't I hear about this?"

She blushed. Now I needed to know what this was about.

"Um... it was on the train, when you were sleeping."

Oh. When I'd fallen asleep on her shoulder.

"Look, Sky," I said, "I doubt anything will happen tonight. Let's just go meet Dumbledore and hope for the best, okay?"

She sighed. "Okay, Sirius."

I grinned, then wrapped my arm around her, bringing her closer to me. "We should leave now," I whispered in her ear.

She shivered slightly. "Kay."

Leaving a note for Moony, Wormtail and Prongs, we headed out of the Common Room and began walking towards Dumbledore's office.

I wondered what this was about.

**Lily POV**

"Where is she? This was her idea in the first place!" I said, pacing.

Diana spoke up. "Maybe she's with the guys."

"Maybe..." I said, frowning. "You know what? I think it's time we found out what they do once a month."

"Relax, Lily, they're probably just off in Hogsmeade."

I laughed. "I sincerely doubt it, Di. Come on, let's go find them."

I resolutely pulled Diana up with me and walked out of the dorms. Upon reaching the Common Room, we noticed the boys huddled together, sneaking out of the Common Room.

We grinned at each other slyly. Now, we would find out what they were up to.

**Sky POV**

We had finally reached Dumbledore's office. "Ah, come in."

We entered and sat down on the two chairs in front of his desk. Sirius could tell I was still worrying about Lily and Di. He grabbed my hand and showed me that nothing would happen.

I still wasn't convinced, but... it felt nice to hold Sirius' hand... so I let it stay there.

"I asked you in here to help me with a special project," Dumbledore began. "It has to do with-"

He was interrupted by the sound of James' voice, screaming. I jumped. Sirius looked confused.

"Sirius, the mirror," I said frantically. He pulled it out, to see James yelling at him to get over there.

"I'm sorry, Professor, we need to leave now," I said. I pulled Sirius' along with me as we ran from his office, paying no heed to what he was saying.

"Sirius, if they-"

"Shh, I know, we need to hurry up."

Finally, we had exited the castle and reached the lake, where James had been when he'd SOS'd Sirius.

"Crap, this is not good," Sirius said, looking at the scene before us.

Remus (in werewolf form) was trying to attack Lily and Di, while James (in stag form) was trying to hold him off.

"Sirius? You need to shift, now," I said looking at him worriedly. He nodded, quickly becoming the big shaggy dog I'd seen the last time I'd been at the lake.

Sirius and James fought with Remus while I attempted to pull Lily and Diana back.

"Sky, what is going on?" Lily said, scared.

I shook my head. "Lils, I can't do this right now. You two need to go to the hospital wing and get yourselves check over for any bruises. Make up some lame excuse if Pomfrey asks why. Then go back up to Gryffindor tower, immediately."

"But will Remus be okay?" Diana asked quietly.

I nodded. "I think he will. Now go before you get hurt."

They ran away quickly.

I shot a few spells towards Remus, trying to get him back over to the Shack. "James, shift back, I need your help," I said urgently.

James immediately returned to his human form. "Sky, I've never seen him like this before. What do we do?"

"There's not much else we can do except try to push him back," I said. Even as I said this, I wondered if Sirius was okay.

After a while, we had finally gotten Remus back inside the Shrieking Shack, locked up. Peter was nowhere to be found, and Sirius was... oh no.

"Sirius?" I shouted.

In his dog form, he slowly crawled up to me. His dark fur was marred with gashes. Blood trickled out from multiple wounds. Defeated, he shifted back into his human self.

"Sirius?" I said again, whimpering slightly. Oh no, please be okay...

James grabbed my arm. "Sky, we need to get him back to the Hospital Wing immediately."

I nodded, my eyes burning slightly. Supporting Sirius, James and I made our way up to the castle with him.

Upon entering the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey ushered us in. "What on earth have you been doing this time? Never mind that, get him on this bed, here."

"Where are Lily and Diana?" James asked worriedly.

"They're okay, calm down, they are probably in the Common Room, please go find them, Jay," I begged.

"What about Sirius?"

"I'll stay here with him," I said. James nodded, kissing the top of my head before leaving the Wing.

After cleaning and bandaging all of Sirius' wounds, Madame Pomfrey instructed me to force feed him a few potions every three hours. She then went back inside her office. As soon as she closed the door, I burst into tears.

I couldn't believe how close I'd gotten to losing him. What if he'd died, and I'd never told him that I...? That I what?

Looking at Sirius' peaceful face, I wiped my tears and concentrated on my memories of him. Of us, together, happy and content.

At that moment, all of those odd feelings I'd been having made complete sense.

I knew only all too well that I loved being around him, and felt so much pain when I wasn't. I was whole with him, and utterly broken without him.

Thinking back to my amortentia, I suddenly realised that I did recognise the wet dog smell and the pine smell - they were a part of Sirius.

And when our Patronuses communicated, we were one. My patronus and his, my... soul, and his?

If he had died tonight, a part of me would've gone with him. As dramatic as that was, I knew I cared about him as much more than a friend.

And as much as I hated being this dependent on someone, I needed Sirius.

Sobs racked through my body as I gazed down at him. "I'm so sorry, Sirius. I'm so unbelievably sorry."

How could I have been around him for so long without even knowing that I...

That morning, when Remus crawled into the hospital wing, bruised and battered, I gave him a weary grin as I said, "You were right, Remus."

"Of course I was," he said hoarsely. "Wait, what was I right about?"

I laughed wryly. He was right when he said that I liked Sirius.

I maybe even loved him.

**Remus POV**

That morning at around ten o'clock, Sirius finally woke. All of his wounds were completely healed. Sky had fallen asleep in her chair. Sirius gazed at her, taking in the scene.

"I'm sorry, mate," I said sadly.

Sirius jumped, as if he hadn't seen me there. "Nah, it's alright, mate," he said quietly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Sirius lifted Sky up and placed her on his bed, kissing her cheek lightly, before getting up and walking over to where I was lying down.

"Will she ever fall for me, Moony?"

I smiled, remembering what Sky had said to me this morning when I came in. "Oh, you can count on it."

Suddenly, the Hospital Wing doors burst open, and Lily, Diana and James ran up to us.

"Remus! You're okay!" Diana said, hugging me.

I breathed in her flowery scent. "I'm so sorry, Di, I never wanted you to find out about me like this."

Diana looked at me like I was the biggest idiot in existence. "I don't care that you're a werewolf. As long as you're you, that doesn't matter."

I cocked my head to the side. "So you'd go to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day with me?"

She smiled, lighting up the room. "I would if you asked."

I took a deep breath. "Diana, would you-"

"YES!" she shrieked, waking up Sky.

But I was too happy to notice.

**Sirius POV**

Sky had finally woken up. I rushed over to her. "Are you okay?"

She smiled a sleepy, beautiful smile. "I'm fine, I'm more worried about you, you looked horrible last night," she said, her voice breaking towards the end.

Sensing she was about to cry, I pulled her towards my chest, hugging her tightly.

"I thought you were going to die," she said quietly.

"And leave you behind? Never!" I said, only slightly joking.

She just hugged me tighter.

Hmm. I wonder what was going on with her.


	39. Chapter 39: Valentines Day

**Chapter 39: Valentine's Day**

**Sirius POV**

Ever since the incident in the forest with Remus, Sky never left my side - even at night.

The first night was horrible (according to her). She woke up her dorm mates, screaming at the sight of my bloody, lifeless body in her dreams.

Since then, she's slept in the sofa next to mine in the common room, to remind herself that I'm still alive, or something like that. But I'm not complaining - I love being around her and falling asleep with her every night.

She's also been acting... strangely, around me. She would often stare into space when I was talking to her.

Also, she blushed a lot more.

After I was healed fully, we'd gone to see Dumbledore, apologising for how we'd rushed away that night. We told him what had happened, excluding the part about us being Animagi. He already knew about Moony's 'furry little problem' so he accepted it. It turned out that he wanted to formally invite me to the Order, since I hadn't really responded to that invitation Sky had given me.

When the Valentine's Day Hogsmeade visit rolled around, Diana and Remus were going out and Lily had decided to go with James ("One date," she said decisively). James was over the moon, of course.

That left Peter, Sky and me. Peter had decided to finally ask out a Hufflepuff who agreed to go with him. I don't know who I pitied more- the girl, or Peter when she'd dump him.

So Sky and I decided to go to Hogsmeade together. As friends, of course, though I wished it could be more.

"So," Sky said, walking next to me on our way to Hogsmeade, "Where do you want to go first?"

I shrugged. I really didn't mind going anywhere with her. I stopped walking when I saw where we were - outside Madam Puddifoot's. I'd _never _been in there, having heard all sorts of horrible stories about it.

"No," I said in horror and revulsion.

Sky grinned. "Yeah, I know, I just wanted to see the look on your face. Trust me, it was hilarious."

I had to grin. "This is why I love you, you know that?"

Her grin faded and she raised an eyebrow. But I also noticed that her cheeks were slightly pinker than before. Was this because of the cold, or something else?

Oh. I shouldn't have said that. Right. "Sorry," I said sheepishly. "Err... not necessarily as more than a friend, but possibly can also be taken as just a friend." I said, hoping my sentence made sense.

She rolled her eyes. As I turned, I saw her biting her lip from the corner of my eye.

"Okay, so where do you really want to go?" I asked.

"Um... Honeydukes?" she said.

"Honeydukes? Okay." I said, leading the way there.

At Honeydukes, we both went straight to the sour candy section. I made a face at her. She laughed.

You know, just fun, best-friend stuff.

"I know that you love sour candy too, so don't make faces," she said.

"Oh, no, I made a face because I know you love it too - you'll be stealing all my candy!"

She just rolled her eyes.

Half an hour later, once we were all stocked up on sweets, we made our way to The Three Broomsticks.

"What about Zonko's?" Sky asked curiously.

"Nah," I grinned. "Peter's taking care of it this time."

"I thought Pete has a date?"

"Yeah, and his idea of a romantic time was taking her to Zonko's, then visiting the Shrieking Shack-" Here, I winced internally, remembering that night. "- and then topping it up by a visit to The Hog's Head. I'm guessing he wants to scare her into going out with him. Poor girl...I think she's a fifth year."

Sky laughed, but it sounded slightly strained to my ears. "Yeah, who would fall for someone because they were freaked out by them?"

We didn't talk anymore until we reached the Three Broomsticks.

**Remus POV**

Today, I was walking through Hogsmeade with Diana, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

I'd been really scared, worried and guilty when I'd realised what had happened, but I'd tried not to show it. I knew that James, Sirius and Peter didn't like it when I did. They didn't want me to feel so bad about 'something that was not my fault'.

But I couldn't help it. Even now, when I thought of how Sirius had been hurt, how Diana, Lily and Sky had almost been hurt by me, I couldn't help the feelings (and the shudder) which rushed through me. I was a monster, but one that was blessed with such good friends.

The biggest shock for me had been Diana. However I'd imagined her finding out about me, it wasn't like this. Yet, she (and Lily) had accepted it.

"Hey, Remus," Diana said, looking at me. "What's wrong? You seem awfully distracted."

I looked down at her, smiling. In ways, we were very alike - perceptive, calm and fond of books. This was what had drawn me to her in the first place.

"I was just thinking about that night... how close I came to hurting one of you and how Sirius was hurt..."

"You need to stop worrying about this. It's over, and luckily, there was no permanent damage." she said taking my hand as we made our way to the Three Broomsticks.

We ordered two butterbeers and sat down. I looked around and saw Sirius and Sky sitting a few tables ahead of us. They were both drinking butterbeer silently, looking down. Every few seconds, Sirius would shoot a furtive glance at her her. I smiled when I saw that she was doing the same thing.

I looked towards them hopefully. Would Sky finally tell Sirius? I pointed them out to Diana and she smiled.

After a few more minutes, they left the Three Broomsticks.

**Sirius POV**

We found a table and ordered butterbeer. I wanted to try oak-matured mead, but the glare Sky shot me was enough to make me change my mind.

We drank the butterbeer silently. I couldn't think of anything to say- which was a first. She seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

Finally, when I couldn't bear the silence anymore, I said, "What are you thinking about? You seem so... serious."

She looked up with an odd look in her eyes. Was it nervousness? No, it looked more like hesitation. Whatever it was, I couldn't identify it easily.

"I was just thinking about... Amortentia." she said. Amortentia? What was this about. Instantly, I thought about that potions class when we had brewed it together. Remembering what Slughorn had said about _soul-mates _made me think. I hadn't really believed it then, feeling more uncomfortable than anything else. But now...?

"Amortentia? What about it? Are you thinking of slipping someone it?" I joked, trying to figure it out.

She looked uncomfortable. She looked at our empty bottles, then said, "Come on, let's go."

Wondering what this was about, I followed her outside.

After walking around for a few more minutes, she looked at me and said, "I was just thinking about the Amortentia we brewed in Potions, and... what Slughorn had said," She looked down and continued, so softly that I had to strain to hear it, "about soul mates."

I could feel something fluttering in my stomach. Hope?

"What about it?" I asked.

"Well... I think I might be starting to believe it now," she said, even more quietly (if that was possible).

"Which part? The one about soul mates brewing a perfect potion?" I asked, hardly believing what I was hearing. Still, I wanted to hear it from her own mouth.

"No," she said, smiling slightly. Oh, damn. "I mean the one about you and me brewing a perfect potion."

"Oh, so you're saying that we brewed a perfect potion, which has nothing to do with what he said?" I smiled, waiting for her to say what she meant. _If_ she meant what I thought she did...

"No," she said, groaning. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

My smile threatened to split my cheeks in half. "Yeah, I am."

"That's mean," she said, sticking her tongue out.

I shrugged. "Yeah, okay, enough about me being mean. You were saying?"

By now we had reached the Shrieking Shack and we were leaning on the fence.

"Right," she said, blushing. "I'm saying that we brewed a perfect potion, which has **everything** to do with what he said."

I stopped grinning like a fool. "Okay," I said quietly, looking into her eyes. "What does that mean?"

"Stop making this so hard for me! You're enjoying this _too_ much."

I snorted. "It wasn't exactly a piece of cake when I decided to kiss you. At least you know **exactly** how I feel about you." I regretted it as soon as I'd said it. I didn't want to make her feel bad about anything.

"I know, Sirius, I'm sorry," she said seriously.

"Do you want to finally explain what you've been trying to say all this time?"

Sky took a deep breath. The next thing I knew, her arms were around me and her face was a few inches from mine. "Stop doing this, you know exactly what I mean," she said.

I sighed dramatically. "The worst I can do is... well, nothing, really."

She smiled. "Fine. I love you, Sirius, happy?" she said. My insides felt like they were inflating like a balloon.

"Very," I said, bringing my face closer to hers, then pulling it away. "Before I forget, I love you too."

She chuckled. "You'd forget that?"

"Nope, but I might forget to say it. You see, it's quite easy to get caught up in you."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled shyly. Before she could say anything else, I leaned in and kissed her. I opened my mind to her, because I wanted her to see exactly how I felt at that moment. I wasn't sure how exactly it worked, so I just thought about it, willing her to see how much I loved her, and how much it meant to me that she loved me back.

The kiss made me feel like I was whole again, and the ache I'd been feeling ever since she stopped speaking to me (after I kissed her at Christmas) vanished with it.

Finally, after what felt like hours, she pulled away and sighed.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" I teased.

She hit me playfully. "Come on, let's go," she said.

We headed up to Hogwarts, hand in hand, wide smiles on both of our faces.


	40. Chapter 40: Valentine's Day Part 2

**Chapter 40: Valentine's Day, Part 2**

**Skylar POV**

As we walked back to Hogwarts, I couldn't help but smile at Sirius every few seconds. If this was how happy being with him made me, then I wondered why I hadn't realised it sooner.

I thought about how I'd felt when he kissed me this time. I'd actually heard, and felt his thoughts. Which was interesting, since I couldn't hear them now. I decided that I'd have to ask him about this later. Maybe there was some pattern...

Suddenly, the sound of a girl screaming reached my ears. We both turned around quickly, to be met with the sight of Peter's date running past us back into the castle. Peter came running after her, only to trip and fall. We raised our eyebrows and walked over to him.

He was out of breath and wheezing slightly. "Hey, Pete," I said. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" he said, gasping. "I just used one of my dungbombs near her and she freaked out!"

I looked at Sirius, struggling not to laugh. He smiled back at me, then looked back at Peter. "Of course she did, Wormy, girls don't like smelling like dung."

"Well," he said, drawing himself up, "I, for one, am highly attracted to the smell of dung."

Of course.

Silently, we continued walking. Sirius and I were silent from trying not to laugh. Wormy... Well, I guess he was just disgruntled. Though how even _he _could be so deluded, I didn't know. On the other hand, even I'd been deluding myself these last weeks, so I guess I couldn't really judge.

Suddenly, I heard Sirius' thoughts.

_Did you really mean it?_

"What?" I whispered.

_When you said that you loved me._

"I've never intentionally lied to you, so, yeah, I did," I said.

**_(Happiness)_ **_I love you too, Sky._

"Hey, I just heard your thoughts now. How come I can hear it only sometimes?" I whispered.

_Hmm... So then it works. You can only hear it if I want you to._

"What are you guys whispering about?" Peter asked**.**

_Let's have some fun with him now. _

I nodded.

"Wormy? Sky and I are," he smiled widely at me, "planning to join Voldemort's Death Eaters."

Peter gave a frightened squeak.

"And we're on our way to send him an owl as we speak," I added.

"Yeah, do you want to come too?" Sirius smirked.

Peter looked around. "D-do I ha-have to?" he said, stuttering in his fear.

I nodded solemnly. "There's no way you can't join, especially after we told you our plans."

Peter screamed girlishly.

_Too much fun. Up to the Owlery, love?_

I smiled in agreement.

"Come along, Wormtail," Sirius said, leading him up to the the Owlery, I got a bit of parchment from my bag and took the quill that was hanging out of Peter's back pocket.

"You don't mind, do you Pete?" I said sweetly.

Peter shuddered.

"Ouch, my hand's cramping. Peter, would you write it for me?" I said.

He trembled as he took the parchment and quill from me.

"This is what you should write. _I would like to inform you that Mr. Sirius Black and Miss Skylar Moody are-_**" **I began in a sinister tone of voice.

"_Together and very much in love_," Sirius finished, grinning.

Peter screamed, then checked himself. "You **mean **beasts!"

Sirius winked at me and we both laughed. "You really thought we were joining Voldemort?"

"Er... yeah?" Peter said. "Anyways, this isn't fair! You have Sky, Remus has Diana and Prongs has Lily. Who do I have? This stinky block of cheese!" Peter said, pulling it out of his bag.

I patted his head. "Don't worry, you can come with us! We're off to spy on Lily and James."

He shook his head forlornly. "No, it's alright, I think I'll just go to the kitchens. Goodbye Sirius, Sky."

_Are we really off to spy on them?_

"Yes, and could you talk to me like normal people do?" I said amusedly.

"Kay," he said sheepishly. "It's just a lot of fun."

I smiled. "I can imagine it would be."

**Sirius POV**

So we were off to spy on Remus and James. And **no**, I did not feel guilty about it. They had been exchanging knowing looks and smirks for weeks now, so it was time for a little payback. And who was better to have on your side for missions like these than a mind-reader?

We paused only once, for me to go and grab James' cloak.

Okay, maybe more than once... but none of us minded.

Finally, with the help of the map, we found James and Lily. They were in the corridor leading to the kitchens.

We put on the cloak and entered the corridor. We crept closer to see what they were doing. I decided that if they were kissing or something of the sort, it would be _my _turn to smirk at him once they came back to the Common Room.

Unfortunately, they were just talking. We moved even closer until we were standing right behind James.

"So you didn't talk to him after that?" James was asking.

"Well, I did once, to tell him that I wouldn't anymore." Lily said, looking troubled.

"Oh... This all makes me feel guilty, you know. If I hadn't hexed him, then it wouldn't have happened."

I looked at Sky. _Snape, _she mouthed. Snape? They were talking about Snape?

Lily was shaking her head. "Actually, it would have, some time or the other. He's become too infatuated with the Dark Arts for me to ignore. It was only a matter of time..."

James nodded gravely, then put his hand on hers. He looked much more mature and serious than he usually did. What had Lily done to him?

Not wanting to intrude on them any longer, we moved away. I was sure that he would be thoroughly interrogated in the Common Room tonight. And knowing him, so would I.

Then, we went to look for Remus and Diana.

"Where do you think they'll be?" I asked her.

"The library." she said confidently.

I looked in the map, and she was right. Well, I should have known. Both of them were as bad as the other when it came to books.

Under the cloak, we sneaked up on them. They were both working on some essay. I took a closer look. It was an essay for Transfiguration, about the restrictions on Human Transfiguration. I had completely forgotten about it. I decided to look into his essay now so I'd be able to write mine.

Meanwhile, Moony and Moon... Wait, _Moony _and _Moon?_

Ha ha.

Anyway, along with writing their essay, they were also talking. At first, it was only things like "Oh, I hope my essay is long enough" or "Do you know what the definition of Cross-Species Transfiguration is?"

Soon, however, they started talking about other things. These other things included speculations about me (and Sky).

"Do you think she would have told him yet?" Diana asked.

I shot a puzzled glance at Sky.

"I think so. It would've been perfect for her to tell him today." Remus replied.

Wait, what?

How did Remus know? Thinking back to that day when I'd been in the Hospital Wing, and what he'd said when I'd asked him if Sky would ever fall for me, I realised that she must have told him.

Under the cloak, I raised my eyebrows at her. She grinned sheepishly at me.

"Then I'm really happy for them. It's about time." Diana said.

"I know. Everyone accepted it except them."

I stuck my tongue out at him under the cloak.

Next to me, Sky elbowed me in the ribs. I turned to look at her.

She shook her head, trying to fight a laugh.

We listened some more, but their conversation had reverted back to their essay, so we decided to leave them and go to the Common Room.

In the Common Room, I pulled off the cloak and kept it back where James had left it.

"Don't you think you should be working on your essay?" Skylar asked me when I came down.

"Uh... the Transfiguration one?"

"Yes. I know that you already saw Remus', so you might as well get started."

I groaned. "But today is Valentine's Day."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I'll do it, but only if you help me."

She raised an eyebrow. "Since when have you needed help? Don't you usually just copy if you're too lazy to write it on your own?"

"Yeah, but that was before today." I said.

She pretended to think for a moment, then shook her head. "Why? What happened today?"

"I got you, silly," I said happily.

She smiled at me. "I'm the silly one?"

"Yes, you are. You're silly to even ask that." I grinned.

"Okay, fine, I'll help you. But that does **not **mean 'letting you copy'," she said determinedly.

"I love you, Sky," I said. I would never get tired of saying it.

She rolled her eyes as I leaned in. "Don't think you can persuade me to let you copy." she teased.

"Who said anything about persuading? I'm kissing you because I feel like it." I said, pretending to be injured.

She sighed. "Okay, then, if you insist," she said, smiling up at me, letting me kiss her.

A few seconds later, a voice shouted, "That's 50 galleons you owe me, James!"

We broke apart to see James, Lily, Remus and Diana staring at the two of us.

James pouted. "Couldn't you have waited until Easter?"

I laughed. "Maybe. But you see, we didn't want to end up yelling at each other every two minutes, purely due to stubbornness and massive egos," I said slyly, shooting a glance at James and Lily.

"Hey!" James and Lily protested, then looked at each other and blushed. I smirked.

"Ugh," Sky said, rolling her eyes, "Really? Now, while you two sort out your issues, I'm off to help Sirius with his homework."

I grinned at the others and led Sky up to the boys' dormitory to get my books.

"Do you think they'll really get any homework done?" Diana asked.

"We heard that!" Sky and I yelled together.


	41. Chapter 41: A Sirius Mistake

**Chapter 41: A Sirius Mistake**

**Sirius POV**

After nearly a month, Sky and I had become even closer than before - if that was even possible. The full moon was coming up and Sky had a meeting with Dumbledore about something important that she couldn't tell me about for some reason.

Before I could bug her about it some more, she kissed me, smiled and left the Common Room.

I sighed. She still made me feel as good as she did way back on Valentine's Day. And I could tell it was mutual.

I went up to the Dormitory, to find Moony, Wormtail and Prongs still getting ready. Rolling my eyes, I decided to leave first. I left the Common Room and went through several passageways that would lead me to the exit.

Along the way, I found Snivelly talking to my br- Regulus. A indescribable rage took over me.

As much as I hated Regulus, I cared about him and didn't want him around Snivellus.

He would never listen to me... but what if Snivellus was scared into never talking to him again?

A slow smirk spread over my face. I watched Regulus leave. As soon as he was out of sight, I followed Snivelly. I finally caught up with him.

"Hello, Snivelly," I sneered.

"Black. What do you want?" he said, looking slightly startled.

I grinned. "Curious minds like yours should be encouraged. Tell you what..."

And I gave him the directions to his worst nightmare.

**Sky POV**

I left the Common Room feeling happy, as I always did these days. I decided it was finally time to talk to Dumbledore about my power, the amortentia, the patronus... I needed to understand what exactly was happening.

In his office, I sat down and listed out all of the thing linking me with Sirius. "... and I don't really understand what's going on."

Dumbledore smiled at me, his blue eyes twinkling. "Don't you understand?"

"Er, no?" I don't think I would be there if I did.

"You and Sirius are soulmates," he explained.

"So there **is **such a thing as soulmates?" I said, hopefully, but sceptical at the same time.

"Yes, Skylar," he said amusedly.

"So my power doesn't work properly on him because..." I trailed off.

"Because part of the power itself is based on your soulmate. He is the only one who can block his thoughts to you." he said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that, should any child arise from the union of two soulmates, that child will be unique in his or her ability."

"Which is...?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Well, in this case -" before he could continue, I heard the sound of James' voice yelling my name.

James and I had gotten two-way mirrors for emergencies during the full moon, and it appeared that something was wrong.

"Professor, I'm sorry, but -" he cut me off.

"It's alright, Sky, go on."

Why did this always happen when I was meeting with Dumbledore?

I ran towards the grounds, where Sirius was fighting off Remus. Peter was nowhere to be seen, and James was rushing over to me with... Snape?

"James, what is going on?" I said worriedly.

"There's no time for that, get Snape over to Dumbledore **immediately**," he said anxiously.

I nodded. "Come along, Snape," I said.

A few hours later, Snape had been sworn to secrecy about Remus' secret, and I'd found out what Sirius had done.

I knew there'd be hell to pay in the morning.

**Sirius POV**

When I'd given Snape directions to the Shrieking Shack, I had only meant for it to scare him, maybe even make him wet his pants a little.

I hadn't honestly thought of the repercussions.

Sky was waiting for me.

**"**Hey," I croaked out.

Sky looked sad. "Come here, Sirius," she said in a quiet tone of voice.

I sat down next to her on our sofa and she wrapped her arms around me. I sighed, hugging her back.

**"**I never really thought that it would hurt him, Sky," I said.

**"**I know, Sirius, I know," she said, rubbing my back soothingly.

I took a deep breath. "How is he?"

**"**Not even a scratch on his body. He's frightened, though, and he won't tell anyone."

**"**You believe him?" I said incredulously.

She sighed. "Dumbledore does, and we'd all be dead without him, so... yeah."

**"**James and Remus are never going to forgive me, are they," I said sadly. Of all the things I knew would come, losing the two of them would hurt the most. They had both been there for me all the years I had dealt with my horrible family, and had supported me when I'd finally left.

Sky kissed me softly.** "**I do think they'll be upset... but they'll forgive you soon, you guys are like brothers."

That made me think immediately of Regulus.

I sighed, pulling her closer to me. "I hope so, Sky, honestly I do."

Somehow, I didn't think hope would be enough. It hadn't worked with my real brother, anyway.


	42. Chapter 42: The Aftermath

**Chapter 42: The Aftermath**

Skylar POV

After that full moon night, Remus, James, Lily, and even Diana had been upset with Sirius.

Remus had always been very sensitive about his werewolf problem, and very afraid of slipping up. So, it hurt him that Sirius, one of his best friends, would be so careless about it.

Lily, of course, was worried for Snape. Even though they weren't friends anymore, it still bothered her when James or Sirius messed with him. And also, she took Remus' view on it.

James, for the first time in his life, had been scared beyond belief. While he'd pulled many pranks before, he'd never attempted anything seriously life-threatening, and he didn't know how to react to what Sirius had done. The thought of someone dying due to a prank shook him up, and he had become more mature since the incident.

Diana was worried for Remus. And Pete was siding with them.

And I... I was mad at him too, but I couldn't just abandon him, not while the others were too. I could see how upset he was about the whole thing. He didn't even want to try to convince them to forgive him, since he felt he deserved it.

I felt so bad for him, and even though my nightmares about him dying had long since stopped, we continued to sleep in the Common Room together because it was too awkward for him to be in the dorms with the other three.

They didn't shout at him, or reprimand him. They just looked sad whenever they saw him, and of course, they never spoke to him, or sat by him anymore.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was especially brutal. We were still having weekly dueling sessions, and Sirius refused to defend himself when he was up against James or Remus. They, on the other hand, didn't even want to attack him, so they stood still, not looking at each other, until Slipknot passed by them. Then, they'd pretend to be focussing on a nonverbal spell that did not work.

It was hurting everybody, and I could tell that they all wanted to be friends again and forget what Sirius did, but they wouldn't.

Stupid male pride.

I didn't know how to deal with a situation like this, so I chose not to.

Instead, I decided to let things happen on their own, which they did over the next week.

It started gradually, with Peter. On his way up to the dorm, one night, he patted Sirius on the head as he went up.

And Sirius knew he had been forgiven by Pete, at least.

But we both knew that it would take much longer for the others to forgive him as well.

One night, as we prepared to sleep in the Common Room, a thought suddenly occurred to me. "Hey, Sirius?"

"Yeah?" he said dully.

"Did you ever try apologizing to them?"

He looked surprised. "No! I didn't! I didn't even get to speak to them."

"Well, don't you think you should? Especially to Remus."

"Yes, of course. I'll try tomorrow morning."

"Why tomorrow? Go on, apologise now."

He nodded and went up to the Boys Dorm.

**Sirius POV**

I can't believe that I hadn't thought of apologizing yet. Seriously, what was wrong with me?

I entered the dorm, feeling nervous. What would they say if I apologised? Would they, especially Remus, forgive me?

I looked around, and saw that they were all awake. When they saw me, they stopped talking, which made me think that they'd just been talking about me.

"Hey, guys," I said awkwardly.

Silence.

"Um... I know you're really mad at me..."

More silence.

"I'm really, really sorry. When I told Snape how to get into the Whomping Willow, I only wanted to scare him. I wanted him to stay away from my br- from Regulus. I never thought of the other repercussions. I'm an idiot and I'm really sorry."

Still more silence.

"I don't expect you, especially you, Remus, to forgive me soon. Just thought I should apologise."

I turned to go.

I heard a sigh behind me. "Wait, Sirius," James said.

I turned around. "Yeah?" I said, attempting to keep my voice as neutral as possible.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt anyone. And... I've missed you, Padfoot," James said awkwardly.

I grinned, relieved.

Remus stared at me for a few more minutes. "If you ever pull anything like that again, I won't let anyone stop me from getting to you at the full moon."

I nodded. "That's all I deserve, really."

I headed downstairs to tell Sky the good news.

She smiled and came back up with me.

**"**Hey, how long did you avoid Sirius again?" She asked.

Remus shrugged. "About a week, why?"

**"**Bye Sirius," she said, kissing my cheek lightly. "I'll talk to you in a week."

**"**Wait, what?" I said, staring at her.

She laughed. "I've been really upset with you all this time, but I didn't want to leave you completely alone... so now you've got them back, I'm ignoring you for a week."

Leaving me completely dumbfounded, she left the dormitories.

One week was incredibly long. I hadn't realised that until now. Even though I had Moony, Wormtail and Prongs back, and Lily and Diana too, it just wasn't the same. Remus and James roared with laughter every time they saw me shoot glances at an unresponsive Sky. Whenever I moved near her, she'd move away.

The week seemed to drag on so much that when it was finally over, and Sky stopped ignoring me, I kept hugging her until we drifted off to sleep.

**"**Relax, Sirius, it couldn't have been that bad," she said, rolling her eyes.

I continued to hug her, trying to convey that yes, it had been.

It had been freaking miserable.


	43. Chapter 43: Voldemort and His Friends

**Chapter 43: Voldemort and All His Friends**

**Third Person POV**

The man with no nose was sitting at the head of the grimy table, one long finger stroking a snake. He was hissing to it quietly, the sound no more distinguishable than the hissing of the leaky pipes.

Seated at the table along with him were an assortment of strange people. They all had one thing in common though- the mark of a skull with a serpent coming out from its mouth branded into their left forearms.

They seemed to be waiting for the first man to say something. Finally, he looked up at them, his snake-like eyes with red pupils gleaming coldly.

"It seems," he said in a dangerously soft, high pitched voice, "that we have a problem. Recently, Rosier was captured by those meddling Order fools. Not only captured, but our next plan was extracted from him. I cannot allow this to continue." he said, his quiet, calm voice more dangerous than if he had shouted.

"There is a girl, niece of the Auror Moody, who has the ability to extract thoughts. She is the one Dumbledore has been using to get information. She must be captured and brought to me," the noseless man continued.

"What will you do with her, my Lord?" a woman with thick black hair and a sort of convoluted beauty asked eagerly.

"After torture, she will be pressed to join us. Her talents will be put to better use with us."

"I'll do it, my lord." a man with blonde hair said.

"Admirable though your eagerness is Avery, it will not be possible. She is at Hogwarts, which means that she is under that Mudblood- loving fool's protection. It would be foolish for you to try to infiltrate Hogwarts. No. This must be done by one who is already there." he said, his voice rising.

"My lord?" the woman asked.

"Yes, Bella. Your cousin, Black. You will notify him immediately and tell him what is to be done. She must be brought here, incapacitated. If all else fails, she is to be killed."

The strange people around the noseless man laughed as sinisterly as they could.

The man dismissed them with a wave of his wand, and proceeded to converse with his snake.

_"Soon, Nagini, you will be fed, if the girl does not cooperate."_

**Regulus POV**

It was the Easter holidays. I was back in Number 12, Grimmauld Place. I usually stayed at Hogwarts during Easter, but I had been instructed to come home this year.

Sirius, of course was in school. He hadn't come home since he'd run away almost a year ago, and was now disowned. I saw in the family tree that his name had been burned off.

We were surprised on Easter by a visit from cousin Bella. She claimed to have come to spend time with the family, but I could tell that there was something else on her mind. I guessed that this was what I had been called home for.

Whatever it was, I hoped it wasn't about the Dark Lord. But then again, my hopes have never gotten me far.

Finally, on the last day of break, when my parents were busy, she cornered me.

"Regulus. The Dark Lord has a mission for you."

My stomach clenched. Recently, I had contemplating leaving the Death Eaters, but I knew that it was not something I could just hand in a resignation to. I was in it for life now, whether I liked it or not.

"It is a very important one, and one that only you can do. You should be very proud of such an honour." she continued.

I doubted that I'd be proud of it, whatever it was.

"The Dark Lord wishes you to capture a Hogwarts student and bring her to him."

Capture? A_ student? _Under _Dumbledore's _eyes?

"Who is it?" I asked, anxious. I noticed that she'd said 'bring _her_'.

"The niece of the Auror Moody. Do you know her?"

Moody's niece? Skylar?

Was she the girl who was with my brother, at Slughorn's party? Oh no, then she must be the girl who was friendless all these years. If that was the case, then it should be easy. However, I knew that it would cause me a lot of guilt to have to capture _her_.

"Yes, I know her."

"Good. You are to capture her as soon as you can, and bring her to the Dark Lord. You only need to get her to the Room of Requirement, and press your Dark Mark. Leave her there, incapacitated until you get further instructions. Most probably you will be given a way out of the castle. One of us will be waiting outside."

"But won't it be difficult? You're asking me to kidnap a student who happens to be under the protection of Albus Dumbledore himself!"

"You must do it, Regulus. If all else fails, at least kill her. But remember that in failing, you automatically secure the Dark Lord's displeasure. And we both understand what _that _entails, do we not?"

I shivered. The last time I had seen the Dark Lord angry, at least six Death Eaters had been decapitated, fed to his snake, boiled alive, transfigured to a slug and then squashed under his feet, or simply just killed using 'Avada Kedavra' (and they were the lucky ones). Not to mention the other wizards, and magical creatures who'd been killed.

She turned to leave, but stopped and said, "Oh, and I believe the Dark Lord requires the service of a house-elf. Get one of those, if you can." Then she left. I could hear her banging the door.

A house elf? That was very strange. Anyway, I would get Kreacher on it before I left for Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, I contemplated what Bellatrix had told me. How would I be able to do what she'd told me? And why was she so important to the Dark Lord?

My head swimming with these thoughts, I didn't notice where I was going until I was standing in the kitchen. Kreacher was there, tidying up.

"Kreacher?" I said.

He turned and bowed. "Yes, Master Regulus?"

"The Dark Lord requires the help of an elf. I thought that there would be no one better than you to do this. Go to him, do what he asks of you, then return here, okay?" For some reason, I felt anxious. I had a bad feeling about this.

Kreacher nodded. "Kreacher shall do as Master Regulus commands."

"And Kreacher -" I said before he could Disapparate - "be careful, alright? He bowed once more before departing with a loud crack.

I sighed and went to my room to think. I didn't want to have to capture Skylar - she'd never been rude to me, or purposely antagonistic. But I had no choice, I knew that. Either I could do as he wished, or I would die.

And honestly, I would prefer to stay alive. But at what cost?


	44. Chapter 44: Initiation

**Chapter 44: Initiation**

**Skylar POV**

It was the Easter holidays and all of us (Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Diana, Peter and I) were staying at Hogwarts.

Diana's birthday had been a few days ago, which meant that all of us were of age. So I was expecting Dumbledore to call us to his office anytime, to invite them to the Order, if he thought they would make good members.

Since this was a war, Dumbledore was accepting members at a younger age than he usually would have.

And sure enough, on a Saturday afternoon, a few days into the vacation, Dumbledore summoned us to his office.

I was sitting in the dorm, talking to Diana and Lily when we saw a bright glow coming from near my bed. It was the parchment. Dumbledore was telling me to quickly debrief the others and bring them to his office.

Lily and Di, of course were curious about the parchment. (They already knew about me being in the Order, since I'd told Lily that time when Sirius and I were not speaking, and Diana after we became closer, because of Remus. I didn't want another situation like what had happened when I kept things from them, so I tried to tell my friends everything I could now without revealing too much about the Order secrets.)

When I told them that Dumbledore was trying to recruit as many Order members as possible, and they might be asked, they were silent for about a minute, before bombarding me with questions. The problem was, they both spoke at the same time, so I had no idea what they were saying.

Finally, I held up both hands and shouted, "Stop! Just ask Dumbledore." They both stopped talking at once, eyes wide. I couldn't help laughing at their expressions.

We left the dorm and ran into the guys downstairs. When Sirius saw me, he gave me a warm smile that made my heart skip a beat. I went next to him and smiled back. He grabbed my hand and held it.

I told them what I'd told Lily and Diana. Peter gave a frightened squeak. We all stared at him. He shrugged, looking embarrassed. Well, knowing him, I guessed that he was probably terrified at the idea of fighting the most powerful dark wizard.

We left the common room and left to Dumbledore's office.

Inside, Dumbledore was waiting, along with Uncle Moody.

I smiled at both of them.

"Please, sit," Dumbledore said, conjuring up chairs for us.

I sat down next to Sirius, grinning at the awestruck expression on his face as he looked at my uncle. He took my hand for a second.

_Can you introduce me later?_

I rolled my eyes, amused, and nodded.

I noticed that my uncle had noticed this exchange; he was frowning slightly. I grinned sheepishly at him, realising that I hadn't told him about Sirius yet.

Thinking back, I realised I hadn't even told _**Sirius **_about Sirius - that is to say, I hadn't even told Sirius about the whole soulmate thing being real. That reminded me- I hadn't found out what Dumbledore was telling me that day, either. I sighed. I'd forgotten a lot of things lately, what with all the Remus/Snape/Sirius drama.

"So, I'm sure Miss Moody would have told you why I asked you to come to my office." Dumbledore said.

"Before I ask you to make any decision, I must warn you about what you will be facing. Also, note that you won't be fully initiated into the Order until you leave school. If you accept, you will merely be junior members now, helping with things within the school, like Skylar was doing in the beginning of this year," he continued.

I cringed, remembering that 'mission'.

"First, I will tell you more about _who_ you will be asked to defy as Order members. Lord Voldemort," Peter gave another squeak, "is no ordinary wizard. Blessed with prodigious magical skill and cunning, but possessing no sympathy, kindness, love or remorse, he is one of the most dangerous wizards _alive._ Note that I say _alive _for want of a better word, since he is beyond the 'usual evil'.

"But, I'm sure that you all must be aware of all this, to some extent. He has raised an army, the Death Eaters, composed of powerful wizards and Dark creatures to fight for the accomplishment of his aims, which include taking over the wizarding and even Muggle world. Please remember that opposing him will not be any easy or straightforward task. It may also be fatal."

The room was completely silent.

Finally, Diana broke the silence. "Um, what exactly will we be doing as Order members?"

"As you are still in school, you will be sort of like spies, trying to find out information from budding Death Eaters, those who may be planning to join Voldemort. As students, I'm sure this will be easier for you than it would be for me.

And when you leave school, there will be various things to do- finding out about Voldemort's plans, trying to prevent more wizards, and magical creature, from joining his ranks, trying to bring down his Death Eaters, and of course, protection from him."

The room went silent once more.

"So, if you are willing to join, you may pledge yourself today. But do think about it carefully. I have chosen you because I believe you are the kind of wizards and witches who will **never **give up or betray the cause."

Finally, Lily stepped forward. "I accept. I will join the Order."

Dumbledore beamed at her.

Nodding, James and Remus. Diana did too. Sirius had already accepted when he had received his formal invitation. Finally, only Peter was left, looking nervous.

After looking at us, he stepped forward timidly.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly at them He waved his wand and they were engulfed in white light which swirled around them.

After a few minutes, the light disappeared. I looked at my friends. They looked pretty much the same, except now, their bodies were glowing subtly.

Dumbledore asked each of them for their oath to loyalty. I had seen, and experienced this before, so I allowed my mind to wander.

When they were done, Dumbledore dismissed them. I turned to follow them outside, but Dumbledore asked to to stay back for a minute.

"I'll see you guys in the Common Room." I turned around and went to Professor Dumbledore and my uncle.

Uncle Moody looked at me gruffly and raised an eyebrow. "Who's the boy?"

I shrugged, a smile playing on my lips. "His name's Sirius."

"And you're together? He cares for you?"

I allowed the smile to overtake me. "Surprisingly enough, yes."

To my enormous surprise, he actually nodded, then shared a look with Dumbledore. Ugh, it was annoying enough when your friends did that, but your uncle and your headmaster?

"He knows I'm your uncle?"

I laughed. "Yes, and he's a huge fan of yours."

His eyes softened, and he looked like he was trying not to smile.

Dumbledore laughed and said, "I'm sure Alastor is very happy to hear that."

Then his face turned serious. "However, that is not why I asked you to remain behind. You see, we have obtained information that Voldemort has found out about you and your talent. We fear that he may try to bring him over to his side, or at least stop you from working on _ours_."

I blinked, too shocked to say anything.

"Of course, I don't think you need to worry too much. You are safe here, at school. And just as an extra precaution, I suggest that you stay with your friends at all times."

I nodded, not knowing what to say.

"I'll also be staying at Hogwarts, for now, so you don't need to worry. We won't let anything happen to you. And anyway, Voldemort will not dare to send anyone into Hogwarts to try to take you, not when Albus is here." my uncle assured me.

"Also, we think it would be wiser if you did not tell this to anyone else. It will be safer." Dumbledore said.

As I bid goodbye to the two, I was frustrated at how helpless this entire situation was.

When would I ever be able to fight back?


	45. Chapter 45: Having Fun With My Friends

**Chapter 45: Having A Little Fun With My Friends**

**Sirius POV**

It was a cool Sunday afternoon and all of us were lounging by the lake. Sky was sitting against a tree. I was lying down with my head on her lap. She was playing with my hair absentmindedly. James was sitting against the same tree, trying to move closer to Lily, who was sitting a few feet away from him, next to Sky. Moony and Moon were sitting together in front of me. And Wormy was near James, pulling up grass.

I was feeling very lazy and happy. I suddenly thought of something and let out a laugh, imagining Sky's reaction.

Everyone looked at me questioningly.

"Nah," I said, grinning. "I was just thinking... have you ever wanted kids, Sky?"

Remus, and James laughed. Lily and Diana exchanged looks, then grinned.

She choked. "Sirius," she said, "If I had a kid, it'd end up being exactly like me."

I smiled up at her. "So... intelligent, funny, strong and beautiful?" I said, completely serious.

She sighed. "The kid would have my powers... and would most likely be completely alone, like I was for so much time. I wouldn't wish that on anyone else."

I caught Remus looking at her empathetically.

"So that's a no?" I asked. A part of me felt disappointed. Around the time I figured out that I wanted to be with Sky, I also realized that I would love to have kids with her, in a completely non-creepy way.

She turned pink. "Exactly. I hate everything about my powers and the life I had because of it," Sky said firmly.

"But without your powers, you wouldn't have me!" I said, hiding my sadness, sitting up and wrapping my arms around her.

She looked up and kissed my cheek. "Except for that." she said, snuggling into my chest.

"Hey!" James cried, pretending to be indignant. "What are we, the next door neighbours?" **(As/N: RIP Fred Weasley)**

Sky rolled her eyes. "Fine, Jamesie, except for Sirius, Lily, Remus, Diana, Peter... and you."

"So I'm a wonderful person then?" James said, sticking his nose up in the air.

Lily snorted. "You wish, Potter."

I frowned at the sad expression on Prongsie's face.

"Potter? What happened to James?" he asked, covering up _his_ sadness.

"Oh, get over yourself," Lily said. She stood up. "I'm sorry, guys, for ruining this, but if I have to be around this egotistical maniac for another second I might as well become best friends with Lord Voldemort."

Peter squealed. Everyone stared at him.

Lily stalked off. Diana looked at Sky worriedly. "Do you think we should've followed her?"

Sky shrugged. "Knowing Lily, she probably needs some time alone."

"I wonder what happened though... Even yesterday, she didn't seem to have any problem with James, but today..." Diana said.

I looked at Prongs, who was looking down. "Mate, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" James insisted. "It was **Snape**!"

Everyone raised an eyebrow. James scowled.

"Tell us." Remus demanded.

James sighed. "Snape told Lily that I was part of the prank."

I frowned. "What prank?"

Sky shifted uncomfortably. I pulled her onto my lap. She relaxed.

"Sirius... I think he's talking about the Moony prank," she said quietly.

I stiffened. "Prongs, you told her you hadn't known anything about it, right?"

"I did!" James said frustratedly. "But she believes that... _wanker _Snivellus!"

"I'm so sorry, Prongs," I said sadly. "I didn't think it would get this... complicated."

James' face softened. "It wasn't your fault, Padfoot."

"But it was!" I insisted.

Sky shook her head. "It wasn't, Sirius. Lily's always had trust issues... this would've happened eventually, with some other prank, on some other day."

I wrapped my arms tighter around her.

"Okay," Moony said, coughing uncomfortably. "Change of topic?"

James looked at him evilly. "I know! How are you and Moon doing, Moony?"

Diana blushed and buried her face in Remus' neck. "We're fine," she mumbled.

"What **do **you guys do together, anyways?" I asked curiously.

"We read and avoid our annoying friends!" Remus said heatedly. Diana whispered in his ear, trying to calm him down.

It was close to the full moon and Moony was very tensed. We all had a feeling this was because of the full moons of the past two months: In January, he had physically hurt me, and in February... I'd emotionally returned the favor.

It was no wonder he was so jittery.

"Maybe we should go inside, Remus," Diana murmured. Remus sighed, then got up. "Sorry for the mood kill - Wormtail, what the hell are you doing?"

We all looked at Peter who was currently sniffing the grass. He looked up, like a rat caught in headlights.

"Um... nothing... hey, look over there!" he said, pointing in front of him.

Nobody looked. He squeaked and ran away anyways.

"Well, we're off too," Remus said, pulling Diana along with him.

It was now just me, James and Sky. Sky's head was laying on my chest. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling contentedly.

"Don't you ever wish you could just stay in one place forever?" Sky said, almost sadly.

I kissed the top of her head. "When I'm with you, always," I said quietly so James wouldn't hear, but being the nosy little berk he is, he did.

"You guys are really sweet together!" James said, sounding wishful.

"Don't worry, Jay, that's you and Lily by this time next year," Sky said reassuringly.

"Says who?" James said hopefully.

"My instincts," Sky said confidently.

"And the 20 galleons I put down on you two," I said, grinning.

James gasped in mock-horror. "Siri! How could you!"

Sky rolled her eyes. "Didn't you guys do the same thing for Sirius and me?"

"Yes, but..." James said.

"Except this time, the whole school's in on it!" I said.

James grinned. "Really?"

I grinned. "I'll get the list for you, I'm the bookie," I said. I gently picked up Sky and put her on the grass. Kissing her, I smiled at her, waved at James and then left.

Oh, man. Wait till Jamesie sees **this**.

**James POV**

"So... how's he treating you, Sky?" I asked her as soon as Sirius left.

She smiled at me, her face glowing. "He's treating me... like he loves me," she said contentedly.

I smiled back, "That's great, Sky."

Thinking back to earlier, I remembered something. "Hey... are you absolutely sure you don't want kids?"

She sighed. "Yeah... I'm sure."

"Just out of curiosity," I said, "how long have you had your power?"

She blushed. "You remember that time you got your broomstick when you were five?"

"Yeah...?" I said.

"When I tripped and you grabbed my hand, I could see all of your memories," she said, almost nervously.

"All of them?" I asked, now understanding. "You mean... you knew how I felt about you?"

She smiled. "Yeah, it was cute, Jimmy."

"And did you... feel the same way?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "James, I'm taken," she said, only half-joking.

"No, I know," I said reassuringly. "It's just that... I wanted to know if anyone really ever liked me."

Sky looked relieved. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt... yeah, I did. I thought you were the cutest little boy I'd ever met."

"And when did you stop liking me?" I said wonderingly.

"When I was... nine?" she said thoughtfully. "Yeah, by then I'd stopped seeing you, and I had time to get over you, so..."

I grinned. "Thanks, Sky, for giving me confidence."

She snorted. "You mean, for making your head swell even larger."

"Hey! My head is a perfectly normal size!" I protested.

She smiled. "Okay, whatever you say."

By now, I'd taken Lily's old spot next to Sky and we were sitting next to each other, talking about random things.

Soon, we came back to talking about kids. "I want a lot of them, you know?" I said.

"Yeah," she said, smiling sadly. "Hey, I was wondering... was it just me or was Sirius a bit sad about what I said?"

I nodded slightly. "Nah, it wasn't just you... When Sirius' family disowned him, he sort of promised himself to have kids, and give them the caring home he never had."

Her face visibly fell. "Oh," she said quietly.

"He still loves you, though," I said hastily.

"Yeah, but he wants kids, and I can't- I can't-" she said anxiously.

"He _does_ understand, Sky," I said earnestly, hugging her.

"I don't want to disappoint him," she said. "I saw his memory of when he was disowned... it was horrible, Jay. His parents love the Cruciatus curse."

I shuddered. I'd always known Sirius had terrible parents, but never this.

"Oi, mate!" A voice said jokingly. "Get your grimy hands off my woman!"

We turned around and saw Sirius, walking up to us with a book in his hands. I grinned. "She's all yours, mate," I said. "I'll just take this and head up back to the castle, eh?"

Sirius had reached Sky and was staring into her eyes. She was similarly occupied.

"Um, okay, I'm leaving now!" I said, backing away. I knew they were going to become particularly mushy.

"Bye, James!" Sky called out, waving. I waved back, then began to run back to the castle.

**Skylar POV**

When I found out Sirius really wanted kids... I decided to push it out of my mind. We were sixteen, way too young to be thinking about it.

**"**Hey, Sky?" Sirius said. We were lying down on the grass, with my head on his chest and his arm around my waist.

I liked having my head on his chest - I could hear his heartbeat, which always calmed me down.

**"**Mmmm?" I said.

**"**What were you and Dumbledore talking about that night when..." he trailed off.

**"**The full moon?" I asked.

He nodded.

This would be the perfect time to tell him - not only about the soulmate thing, but also about Dumbledore's warning.

**"**Well, I was thinking about our Amortentia, our patronuses and how my power had faded around you, so I wanted to talk to him. And I explained what was going on, and he said that -"

**"**SKYLAR! SIRIUS!" Peter came running up to us.

I got up. "What is it, Peter?"

**"**James," pant "and," pant "Lily," pant, "fighting in the Common Room," pant.

Sirius looked at me. I sighed. He stood up as well. "Let's go find out what's going on, shall we?"

Whatever it was, I hoped it wasn't getting too out of hand.

**As/N: Sorry about these breaks we keep taking, but some days we're extremely tired or busy, so we don't update... but don't worry, we'll do our best to update properly.**

**Some other news: It is now possible to receive anonymous reviews for this fic, so if there I anybody who is NOT a user that wants to review, it would be AMAZING if you did.**

**Also... due to our (usually) fast update speed, we're actually about 75% done.**

**~GASP~ YES IT'S TRUE!**

**But never fear, we will continue to write fics together. (I hope.) By the way, can you tell that two people wrote this?**

**We love you guys so much. Thanks for the reviews and favorites and story alerts and for READING!**

**Just a shout out to corbsxx (most reviews), waterbender19, MissHaleyBlack, Woodshrew, Nizuna Fujieda, Black Roses Wilt, Death's Inevitable Kiss, Beaufale and SweetnSarcastic... all of you guys reviewed at least twice, and that warms the cockles of our hearts.**


	46. Chapter 46: Confrontation

**Chapter 46: Confrontation **

**Skylar POV**

James and Lily had been fighting when we rushed back to the Common Room that day. After two weeks of avoiding each other, they decided to stay friends until Lily could sort out her emotions. James wasn't too happy about this, but it was better than the alternative, so he agreed.

Life went on normally.

Sirius and I were sitting in the library. We were supposed to be doing homework. Sirius was actually just daydreaming while I flipped through books randomly.

"I've been wondering..." he began.

I looked up. "About what?"

"What's your power called?"

I looked at him, frowning slightly

"I mean, someone who can change their appearance at will has the power of a Metamorphmagus... What's your power called?"

I laughed quietly. "I don't really think it has a name. My uncle sometimes calls it a 'Constant Vigilance' on the people around me, which is only partially true, since I can keep a vigilance on only the people I'm touching."

"Hmmm..." Sirius said, staring off into the distance.

"You're doing it again," I said amusedly.

"Huh- what?" Sirius said, coming out of his 'trance'.

"You keep wandering off mentally … what're you thinking about?" I asked curiously.

"Ah, nothing..." he said. "Actually, why don't you just hear what I'm thinking about?"

I knew that look in his eyes. It was the same he'd had before kissing me on Christmas.

So I was not really surprised when he leaned in and took my face in his hands.

"Can you see what I'm thinking now?" he asked.

He didn't let me answer. Instead, he leaned in and kissed me gently, making my heartbeat speed up almost immediately.

I was humming inside. That was new.

"What are you doing? Out! Get out!" a shrill voice shouted. It was Madam Pince, the librarian. We broke apart hastily.

Sirius stood up to go.

_I'll be back when she's gone, _he mouthed behind her back. I bent down to hide my smile.

**Regulus POV**

I was searching for Skylar Moody, but very reluctantly. Remembering when I'd first seen her made me feel really guilty about what I had to do and I was searching for any kind of loophole.

_It was a cool October evening. Professor Slughorn had asked me to get him some Venomous Tentacula seeds. He claimed that they were for a potion, but I wondered whether he was up to something else. He'd asked me not to let anyone else see me taking them._

_In the greenhouses, there was already someone there. "Damn it! Stupid vines!" I saw a slim figure yank her leg away from the Venomous Tentacula._

_I approached her cautiously. She turned around and gasped, her blue eyes wide._

_"Oh, sorry," I said, not wanting her to think I was stalking or spying on her. _

_"No. Um, You look oddly familiar..." she said._

_I looked at her. She was a Gryffindor student. So she probably knew Sirius._

_"You might know my brother. He's in Gryffindor too. Sirius Black."_

_"You're _Sirius'_ brother?" she asked, her eyes wide._

_"Yes. I'm Regulus. I know that most people wouldn't be aware that he had a brother, since, well, never mind..."_

_She laughed lightly. "Yeah, I suppose..."_

_I looked at her curiously. She knew that Sirius and I weren't talking already? So had Sirius told her about me then? _

_"You miss your brother, don't you." she said perceptively_

_I sighed. "Yeah. But I can't really talk to him, can I?"_

_She shrugged. "You're brothers, I'm sure he misses you too. Maybe you should try talking to him... not now, of course, but... give it time."_

_I laughed bitterly. "He'll never want to talk to me, not when..." I trailed off. I wasn't sure if she knew who I was now._

_She nodded solemnly. "You can't give up though. It may seem like he doesn't want to talk to you, but I know that deep down, he still cares for you."_

_Just then Professor Sprout came in and I exited hastily._

_I never saw her again, until that night at Slughorn's party._

I went into the library. I knew that I couldn't search her common room, so I was hoping that she was not there. At the same time, I wanted her to be there, so I wouldn't have to do this.

Unfortunately (or fortunately), she was in the library. But she was not alone. There was someone else with her... Sirius!

Hidden behind a bookshelf, I watched in horror as they talked, looking at each other with affection. My eyes almost popped out when he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

I looked away from them. I couldn't do this, not now that I'd found out that she meant so much to my brother. The way he looked at her when Madam Pince kicked him out was enough to tell me that doing anything to Sky would hurt him more than anybody else.

At the very least, I decided that I should go to her, tell her what the Dark Lord wanted, and pretend that I had failed in this mission. I'd also apologise, and beg for her help. I **needed **to talk to Sirius now.

Hesitantly, I stepped out from behind the shelf. She didn't see me approaching.

"You're Skylar, right?"

She looked up, surprised.

"Can you come with me? I need to talk to you. It's very important."

"Is it a matter of life and death?" she asked, teasing me as she got up.

"Yeah, actually," I said seriously. Her eyes widened and she took a deep breath. She looked very hesitant. I knew that I didn't have much time, so on an impulse, I grabbed her arm to pull her after me.

This turned out to be a mistake. As I turned around, I heard an angry voice say, "What do you think you're doing? Get away from her!" and my hand was yanked off her arm.

It was Sirius. He looked at me murderously.

"Wait. Stop!" Skylar said.

Sirius looked at her with a mixture of fondness and frustration.

She took another breath. "I think it's time you two had a nice, long talk."

I raised an eyebrow. What was this about?

"But Sky -" Sirius protested.

"No! Trust me on this! You need to talk to him now, Sirius."

"Why? What happens if I don't?" Sirius demanded furiously.

"Then I'll die," she said simply.

I'd never seen Sirius look that hopeless, frustrated and torn before, except for the night he left home.

"Fine." Sirius said angrily. "Room of Requirement, half an hour. You know where it is, Regulus?"

I nodded.

"Come on, Sky," he said, gently taking her hand in his. "We'll meet you there," he said in a strained voice aimed at me.

I let my relief consume me as I mentally prepared myself to tell the two all I suspected, and knew about Voldemort and his deathly plans.


	47. Chapter 47: Revelations

**Chapter 47: Revelations**

**Sirius POV**

"Then I'll die."

For a minute, my heart stopped. All rational thoughts flew from my mind. All I could think about was her not being with me, of her not living. If she died, I didn't think I'd know what to do with myself. My heart ached at the thought.

For her sake, I would put up with my brother.

As we walked to the Room of Requirement, I tried to find out what was happening. But she refused to tell me anything, saying that I needed to find out from Regulus.

"Will you really die?" I asked finally.

She nodded, her blue eyes scared, but not as much as I'd thought they would be. I took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. The rest of the time passed with no word or comment, only my thoughts attempting to reassure her that she was safe.

We met up with him at the corridor where the Room of Requirement was. He was looking quite miserable and hesitant.

Wordlessly, I walked past the wall three times, imagining in my mind the place I needed- somewhere we could talk without being overheard.

When the door appeared, I yanked it open and pulled Sky inside with me. Regulus followed us.

I looked at him. "Okay, tell me what's going on now."

He nodded. "Voldemort wants her, because of her ability. He sent me to capture her."

I snarled. "I'll kill you if you try."

Sky put her hand on my arm. "Wait, listen."

I looked at her incredulously. She looked back at me, her eyes begging me to do what she said.

"But... I can't do it." Regulus continued.

"Why?" I spat out. "Become too soft?"

He looked at me calmly.

"Not exactly. For quite some time now, I've become suspicious, and uneasy of the Dark Lord's actions. And... you're my brother. I can see that if anything happened to her, you would be hurt. As much as I may deny it, I... care about you," he ended, a little gruffly.

I looked down, not knowing what to say, or whether I could trust him.

Finally, I looked at him. "You're my little brother. I know that I wasn't there for you when I should have been. I've ignored you, even despised you these last few years, but it doesn't change the fact that you're my brother."

I looked at Sky then, internally thankful that Regulus had decided to protect her.

"By the way, you're right," Sky said to Regulus.

He looked at her, alarmed.

"I meant that your suspicions about the Dark Lord are correct. I don't know to what extent, but I do know that you're right to be suspicious."

"If it's true..."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I cut in.

"I told you that I was uneasy about the Dark Lord. In particular, I noticed that he was... obsessed with the prospect of immortality. It seemed like he would go to any extent to achieve it, maybe even beyond the limits of nature. I can't ignore that. I...I was wrong to join him in the first place. You don't know how many times I've wished that I could take it back, that I could've followed you when you refused." he explained miserably.

"Then do it!" I said desperately. "Go to Dumbledore, tell him everything and you'll be safe from Voldemort!"

"But I can't," Regulus said. "I've got his mark. And it's not only me I'm worried for. If he finds out, then you, mother, father... our whole family will be in danger. No, I have to do something about it."

Sky looked at Regulus apprehensively. "What do you plan to do?"

"I'm going to find out what he's doing, how he's planning on becoming immortal. There are only so many ways..."

"He'll kill you if he finds out, Reg," I said worriedly.

"He won't, though, at least, not immediately." Regulus said determinedly.

"Well, you should at least tell Dumbledore," Sky said.

"I can't," Regulus said, shaking his head. "And neither can you."

I looked at Sky. _What do you think?_

She nodded at me. _Are you sure?_

She nodded again.

"Okay, we won't tell Dumbledore anything. But you have to check in with us at least once a month, we need to know you're still alive," I said firmly.

Regulus rolled his eyes, but nodded. "So... I guess I should go, brother," he said awkwardly.

Sky made the first move, and hugged Regulus. "Thank you. Be safe." she said softly. He hugged her back. She nodded, smiled at him and turned to me.

"I'm going back to the Common Room, okay?"

I pulled her to me and kissed her long and hard. The fact that I wouldn't be losing her had sunk in, the ache in my chest fading away. She took a moment to react, before kissing me back.

Pulling away, she caressed my cheek gently, before leaving the room.

I watched her leave until I couldn't see her anymore. Then I turned to look at Regulus.

"I guess I should thank you." I said awkwardly.

He shook his head. "No, you shouldn't. I owe you for everything."

I shrugged. "This is pretty big, though."

He smiled slightly. "I hope it's big enough for you and I to be like how we were, when we were kids."

I smiled back. "It is."

After talking a bit more with Regulus, and asking him to be careful, we left the Room of Requirement separately.

I headed back to the Common Room to find Skylar sitting next to Remus.

I ignored the odd feeling I got whenever I saw Sky with another guy and walked up to them. "Hey, guys, what's going on?"

Sky looked at me sadly. "They found his dad."

I froze. Remus' dad had left his family after Remus was bitten. "What? Where?"

Moony shook his head. "It doesn't matter. He's dead."

I sighed and sat down on Moony's other side. "That sucks, man."

He laughed dryly. "I never knew him much, it's no big deal." He got up and left.

"It is a big deal to him," Sky said softly, resting her head on my shoulder..

"I know," I whispered into her hair. "Hey, Sky?"

"Yeah?" she murmured.

I held her hand and tried to explain in a confused mixture of emotions, thoughts and words, exactly how much I loved her.

"I know," she said.

"I don't feel like I show you enough," I said sadly.

She faced me. "But you do," she said simply. We sat together like that for a few minutes.

"I'm going to get Diana, maybe she can help Moony feel better." she said, getting up.

I nodded. I was sure that she could. Remus was lucky to have someone like her, who understood him.

But then, so was I.


	48. Chapter 48: One Year Later

**As/N: Can't believe it's the last chapter! We'll miss you guys so much! Thanks for all the reads and reviews!**

**Love, Padsy and Prongsie**

**Chapter 48: One Year Later**

**Skylar POV**

Graduation day. Our last day at Hogwarts. Both a happy, and sad day.

The last two years had been the best of my life, despite all the drama and death threats. Lily and James were (finally) a couple now. They'd started going out in our last year. It was good to see them both together.

Remus and Diana were still together, too. Peter had attempted to ask out many girls, with various levels of success. And of course, I still had Sirius.

My power had lately been affecting me more than usual. It had grown stronger, and now I couldn't come within five inches of someone without getting vague idea of their thoughts. I was slowly learning to tune them out, though, so it didn't bother me as much as it once would have.

Sirius was helping. For some reason, I didn't have this ability when he was touching me. I figured that it had something to do with the whole 'soulmate' thing that Dumbledore had tried to explain long ago.

Speaking of which, I still hadn't told him. I know _it's been one year_. But for some reason, I hadn't been able to. But I think he'd sort of figured most of it out already.

Sirius himself had changed a lot after the incident with Regulus. It seemed that after he had settled things with his brother, he felt free. I finally got to meet the Sirius everyone had known before I did: the one that joked and laughed a lot more than he had in sixth year.

The night before graduation, I was woken up by James who was shouting at me from the mirror. I groggily got up and went down to the common room, where he was pacing nervously.

"Hey." I said, yawning. "What's wrong?"

"I'm thinking of proposing to Lily tomorrow."

I woke up instantly. "Wow! That's wonderful! Congratulations James!"

"Uh, I need help."

"What?"

"I need your help. I want to make it special for her."

"Special, huh? Well, have you got her anything?" I asked. Stupid question, I know, but it would be just like James to plan it all out, only to forget the ring in the end.

"Yes, don't worry, I remembered the ring. I got it specially ordered. I also bought her an everlasting rose."

I nodded. "Okay, then... What do you have in your mind?"

"I want it to be something she will never forget."

"Like the times you shouted 'I Love You' to her in fifth year? You know, in the Great Hall in front of everyone, including teachers and ghosts?" I grinned.

He grinned. "No, not like that."

I looked at him. He had really become much more mature the last year. It was nice, but in a way, I sort of missed the old James too.

"I think it needs to be big, but not embarrassing," I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but how can I- ." James said, his eyes lighting up.

"What? Did you get an idea?" I said excitedly.

James looked around, then nodded. "Yeah, this is what we're going to do..."

**Sirius POV**

The day of our graduation from Hogwarts had finally arrived. After seven years here, we were finally leaving.

The other students who were not in seventh year had left yesterday as usual. Our Graduation ceremony was today, by the lake.

A podium had been set up and there were many little chairs around it. Lily and James were already there, standing near the podium as I arrived with Sky. When she saw them, she grinned excitedly.

I looked at her, bemused. What was going on? Then I remembered. James had told me that he was planning to propose to Lily today. Maybe that's why Sky had reacted like that. She must know something more about it.

"What do you know that I don't?" I said curiously, poking her side.

We sat down. "I know how he's going to propose," she whispered.

"Oh." I said "Is he going to conjure a singing parrot from mid air to pop the question for him?"

She laughed. "No, better."

The graduation ceremony dragged along. I found myself mentally begging them to get to the speeches already.

Finally, Lily took to the stage for her speech. She'd promised to keep it short, so I knew it would be somewhat bearable.

Fortunately, she kept up her word, and all too soon it was time for Jamesie's speech.

Was he nervous about the proposal? It didn't look like it. But then, James had been waiting for Lily his whole life (or so he claimed).

His speech was not what I'd expected. Though he cracked the usual amount of jokes, keeping it light, there was an undercurrent of seriousness and maturity to it. Oh no, what had happened to him?

James was growing up.

Finally, when it was almost over, he said, "There are people in our lives who make us who we are today. They are our parents, friends, relatives... for me, I would have to say that this person is my girlfriend, Lily Evans."

Lily blushed furiously.

"Lily, I've loved you since I set eyes on you on the Hogwarts Express in first year. You're the reason I wanted to change myself, to make me into someone you could be proud of. Today, I'm very glad to see that I have succeeded, I think." Everyone laughed.

Lily smiled at him happily from where she stood.

"If you would come up to the stage here, I'd like to show you something."

Most of the mothers in the crowd gasped and looked at each other knowingly.

He smiled at her when she came next to him, then waved his wand at the sky. I instantly saw that Zonko's must be empty now, because the amount of fireworks in the sky was more than I'd ever seen in a lifetime.

They burst loudly, lighting up the sky even more than it already was. Finally, some of the fireworks rearranged themselves to spell: _Lily Evans, will you marry me_?

Awws and gasps could be heard from every direction. But James clearly had eyes only for Lily. He pulled out a black box from his pocket and opened it. A ring was nestled inside. The diamond on it was **huge**.

"Yes" Lily said softly. "Yes, I will marry you, James!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as James put the ring on her finger then pulled her into his arms.

Glancing around, I saw Snape staring at Lily sadly. But he was the only one.

Sky pulled my hand and took me with her to congratulate James and Lily.

The happiness the two felt was written all over their faces.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Sky exclaimed, hugging James and Lily at the same time.

I patted James on the back. "This is great, mate," I said proudly.

James grinned widely back at me.

Before we could say anything more, Dumbledore walked up to the podium and said, "I give you... the graduating class of 1978!"

The audience cheered, as we said goodbye to Hogwarts and hello to the real world.

Remus, James, Peter, Diana, Lily, Sky and I decided to take the train back to King's Cross. During the course of the ride, we played Exploding Snap and discussed our future plans.

We were all joining the Order, of course, but aside from that we had received other job offers.

Lily and Diana would be training to become healers. Lily had chosen this occupation because of her love of potions and her desire to do something specifically useful and helpful for other wizards, while Diana had done so in order to go into the experimental healing: to find a cure for lycanthropy in particular.

Remus was going to study Defense Against the Dark Arts in further detail, but we knew privately that he believed that no one would hire him. Sadly, we couldn't argue with it as most wizards were extremely prejudiced against werewolves.

After our spectacular win against Ravenclaw, Gryffindor had secure both the Quidditch Cup as well as the House Cup. This had led James to receive several offers from various Quidditch teams to play professionally. I had in fact received an offer to play for the Tutshill Tornadoes. Both of us refused, opting instead to go into Auror training with Sky, having received the N.E.W.T.s we needed.

Peter's grades, on the other hand, hadn't been quite so spectacular (other than in Care of Magical Creatures, oddly enough) and so was going to work in Eeylops Owl Emporium in Diagon Alley.

Also, a lot of us were going to be moving around: I had bought a flat for myself in a wizarding community over the summer, finally moving out of the Potters'.

James and Lily were moving in together as a newly engaged couple. They had decided to put off the wedding for a year while they pursued their higher education and careers.

Peter's mum refused to let him move out, so he was staying with his parents.

Remus had almost settled on a house and was staying with me until he purchased it.

Sky was the only one who hadn't said anything about where she would be living.

When the train was barely half an hour away from King's Cross, Sky asked me to come with her, saying that she wanted to talk.

She led me to an empty compartment. Once inside, she locked the door and we both sat down.

"Okay," she said nervously. "We haven't actually talked about... _us_. Now that Hogwarts is over..."

I could hear my heart beating in my ears. Was she breaking up with me? "Yeah?" I said as calmly as possible, given the circumstances.

"Do you want to break up with me?" she asked in a small voice.

"No," I said firmly. "I don't want to. Not ever." And why would I? As cheesy as it was, I loved her with everything I had.

I could only hope she didn't want to break up either.

She relaxed, smiling at me, her blue eyes clear. "Good, because I just might've bought the flat opposite yours over Easter."

I stared at her for a few seconds before laughing. "No wonder! I tried getting it when I bought mine, you know, in case you wanted to move there, but they said that it had been taken just recently."

Sky grinned. Suddenly, her eyes clouded over. She took a deep breath. "Sirius, there's something I've been trying to tell you for almost a year, but I've never been able to without us getting interrupted by someone, or you interrupting me when I speak." she said frustratedly.

I smiled sheepishly. I had a good/bad habit of kissing her sometimes when she was in the middle of saying something.

"Remember the night... with Moony... and Snape?" she said.

I frowned. I didn't like thinking about that night at all. "Yeah?"

"I had gone to see Dumbledore to ask him about the strange things that happened with us. You know, our Amortentia, and why I couldn't see your thoughts all the time."

"And...?" I asked.

"He said that it's because you're my soulmate." she said quietly.

"So?" I was enjoying this almost as much as the time when I'd been trying to get her to admit she loved me too.

She frowned at me. "What do you mean, 'so'? I just told you that we're soulmates and all you say is 'so'?"

Well, this was not much of a shock for me. I'd always known that there was something... different about the two of us. Our connection with each other had been almost instantaneous.

"I already knew that it was something like that. Why? Does this worry you?" Not to mention that I was more insecure about her than with any other girl I'd been with.

"No, of course I'm not worried, not in the way you mean. But there's more, Sirius." she said. "Today, after graduation, I found this note on the parchment he gave me in sixth year. When I read it..." she shook her head and handed me the note.

I opened it.

_Dear Skylar, _

_We never got around to finishing our conversation about you and Mr. Black. I think I left off at "children"..._

I looked up at her, confused. She'd been talking about our children with Dumbledore? She motioned for me to go on.

_What I had intended to tell you was that any child you may have with Sirius will have a different kind of power than any other in your lineage._

_What this power may be, no one knows, but it is safe to say that she or he will have a certain degree of control over it._

_Whatever fears you may have of passing your power down to a child are completely unfounded, with regard to Sirius, at least._

_I wish you all the best for your future. I will see you soon._

_Yours sincerely_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

I looked up at Sky. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"So," I said in a carefully controlled voice, "Dumbledore's name is _long. _I didn't know that before." I was trying to make her laugh, cheer her up

Sky only nodded. I stopped smiling, realizing she needed me to be Sirius. I mean, serious. I crossed over to her side of the compartment and wrapped my arms around her.

"So, this means that you and I can have kids?" I said.

She nodded, looking up at me. "Yeah, sure, but not yet." she said with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes and got up from the seat. "Come on, Black, we're almost there."

"Back to last names, are we?" I said lightly, standing up and moving towards her. "You always do that when you're moody."

It worked. She laughed. I bent down and kissed her, hoping that my thoughts and emotions would show her exactly how happy I was after learning what I had today.

We remained like that for what seemed like an eternity. When we broke apart, she was breathing heavily. So was I, to tell you the truth.

We stood up, hands intertwined. Then we walked out of the compartment together.

When we finally reached King's Cross, there was just one last thing I needed to do as we went our separate ways:

"I LOVE YOU, SKYLAR MOODY!"

She turned around and laughed. "Guess James was right, then."

Hearing what I'd shouted, James came over. "I told you so." he said, laughing.

We said goodbye to each other, disapparating to our separate destinations, knowing this wasn't the last we'd seen of each other - far from it.

**As/N: It's so sad that it's the end ...**

**PSYCH!**

**No, don't worry, it's not quite over yet. We don't mean there's just an epilogue, I mean we've got some more chapters until the end. We've got a few more loose ends to tie up.**

**SO STICK AROUND!**


	49. Chapter 49: Life After Hogwarts

**Chapter 49: Life After Hogwarts**

**Skylar POV**

It was a month after our graduation. I had moved into the flat opposite to Sirius'. Our houses were the only ones on that floor, so it was nice, like having the entire floor to ourselves. At first, Uncle Moody was reluctant about me going, but he agreed in the end. But he still insisted on stringent security measures for our homes.

Today, he had finally come over to check on the security spells we'd already placed ourselves, adding more where he thought necessary.

And of course, Sirius was thrilled to meet him.

"Hey, Sirius," I'd called out to him as I entered his house with my uncle. "There's someone I want you to meet."

He came out of his room shirtless and when he saw who it was, his jaw dropped. He rushed back inside to wear his shirt. My uncle growled, and I looked at him sheepishly.

"Don't worry..." I said awkwardly, knowing what this must have looked like to him, even without his extreme suspiciousness.

Thankfully, Sirius stepped forward then to shake his hand. I had to admire his courage. After a long, most likely bruising handshake, they separated.

I rolled my eyes. "Did he pass the handshake test?"

My uncle grinned. "Quite well."

Sirius looked relieved, smiling at me. I went over and stood next to him, taking his hand in mine.

_Do you have any idea how starstruck I am?_

I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, yes, Dumbledore told me about this," my uncle said gruffly.

We both blushed. "What are you planning to do, other than the Order, Sirius?" My uncle questioned.

"I've enrolled into Auror training, I start with Sky in the fall." Sirius said.

Moody nodded. "I'll just take a look around, then."

_What is he talking about?_

"Security." I whispered.

_Oh. Does he hate me?_

I smiled. "I don't think he does."

_Good._

"You know, he's gone, you can speak normally now."

He laughed. "I know, but this is more fun." he said, kissing my cheek.

Suddenly, I couldn't feel his thoughts anymore. I looked at him curiously.

"Um, can I speak to your uncle for a few minutes? Alone?" he asked nervously.

"Sure." I said, surprised. "I'll be in my flat... I still have a few things to unpack, anyway."

He nodded, kissed me, then went after my uncle.

Hmm. I wondered what that was about.

**Sirius POV**

I was really excited to meet Sky's uncle, and not only because of his deeds as an Auror. There was also a vague idea in my mind, for which I needed his approval.

But still, I was nervous too. I knew that if he didn't approve of me, I'd probably end up in a ditch somewhere in Algeria, maybe as a crow.

So it was no wonder that I was hesitant. But I didn't know if I'd get another chance to talk to him about this.

Alastor Moody was in the balcony, muttering something under his breath. I hoped that they were protective spells and not curses.

He turned around as I approached.

"Uh, can I talk to you Mr. Moody?" I asked.

To my immense surprise, and relief, he cracked a small smile - very small, but it was still there - and nodded.

"Should've known this was coming," he muttered.

I was perplexed. "Er, what, sir?"

"That you and Sky would be living close to each other like this. I just hope that you're planning to marry her soon?"

I turned slightly pink. "Actually, sir, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm thinking of proposing to her... and I just want to make sure that it's okay with you."

"When do you plan on doing this?" he asked gruffly.

"I haven't quite decided yet, sir. I want her to first fulfill her ambition- of becoming an Auror, but I'm afraid that it will take too long."

"I'd suggest that you ask her soon. She's my niece and I want her to be happy." he said.

I nodded.

"And... are you okay with her being with me?" I asked hesitantly.

He nodded, his face softening a little. "I guess I sometimes come across as being too gruff. But yes, I'm okay with it."

I relaxed.

"But if you ever hurt her, I will **not **be okay with it. And you will end up in a ditch, somewhere in Algeria, as a crow."

I gaped.

"One of the first lessons taught in Auror training is about Occlumency. I suggest you pay close attention."

I nodded. I realised my mouth was still open, so I closed it.

"Alright, now that we've got that awkwardly embarrassing conversation over with... I'd have to say I'm happy with your security spells. You looked them up?"

"Yes, sir."

He nodded. "Okay. I'll leave you two now. Take good care of her, you understand that?"

"Yes, sir, I will."

He nodded again, curtly and left.

I heaved a sigh of relief and went over to Sky's flat. She was bent over a box, apparently trying to decide where to put things. I went closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She looked around, startled.

"What were you so occupied in?" I asked. "So much that you didn't even notice me come in. What if it had been someone else?"

She smiled at me. "With my uncle's protective enchantments, I doubt that anyone else could come up to this floor without me noticing."

I nodded. She stood up straight and put her arms around me. "We haven't heard from Regulus in a while," she murmured.

I pulled her closer to me and sighed, closing my eyes. True to his word, Regulus had been contacting us almost every month. But we hadn't heard from him since graduation, and I was starting to get a little worried.

"Do you think he's... dead?" I said, voicing one of my deepest fears.

She shook her head. "I can't think that. He's the reason I'm alive right now."

Suddenly, both of us tensed. One of our silent alarms had been tripped: someone with the Dark Mark was outside our building. Sky's eyes widened.

_I'll take a look._

I rushed to the window, peering out. I sighed, when I saw who it was.

I looked at Sky. "It's Regulus!" I said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Check."

We rushed down to talk to him. "What was the first thing you ever said to me?"

He smiled warily. "Sit."

I grinned, relieved. Sky looked at me. "Are you sure that's safe?"

"Yeah," I assured her. "It was when my parents weren't around. Let's go up, Reg."

He couldn't enter without our permission, thanks to the spells.

Once he was inside my flat, he sat down, looking really tired.

"What's wrong?" Sky asked him.

He shook his head. "I think I've found out what the Dark Lord is doing. But I have no proof, so I can't do anything about it."

"Explain?" I asked.

"From something he once let slip, I suspected that he's been tearing apart his soul, and containing the pieces somewhere else."

I sucked in a breath. "Is that even possible?"

"Apparently so, but I'm not sure..."

Suddenly, Sky sat up. "Regulus, you once mentioned that Voldemort had required a house elf, and you'd sent Kreacher. Did you ask him what _exactly _happened?"

Regulus blinked. "No I wasn't sure that I'd want to know... But now, I think I have to find out. And anyway, I can't do anything until I leave Hogwarts."

I nodded. "I understand."

"Anyway, I've got to leave now... they'll be suspicious if I stay out too long."

He got up.

I followed him out. Quickly, before Sky came (she was putting away the cups we'd used now), I told him that I was planning to marry her.

He grinned. "I was expecting that to happen eventually... but good for you, Sirius."

I grinned back. Just then we were joined by Sky.

"Thank you for coming, Regulus. We were just talking about you, we were really worried," Sky said.

He smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, this was the first time I could get away."

She smiled at him. "Be safe, Reg." That was their parting statement.

"And you, Sky," he said.

With a parting nod and a hug for me, he left.


	50. Chapter 50: A New Addition

**As/N: Chapter 50... wow, this is so cool!**

**Chapter 50: A New Addition**

**Skylar POV**

My family was one of those old wizard families you never really heard about, while they did in fact exist.

I had several distant relatives and cousins, many of which I hadn't met, but among the cousins that I'd seen more than a few times, my favourite was my cousin Hunter.

He was a few years older than me, and married. I hadn't heard from him recently, though. Well, I hadn't heard from anyone in my family other than my uncle.

When we were small, we'd play together. This was before my parents died. He'd come over to our house very often. Other than James, he was the only other child I remembered playing with in my childhood.

About a month after we'd seen Regulus, my uncle came to see us again. Going downstairs to meet him, I noticed that he looked grim, even more than usual.

I offered him a cup of coffee, but he shook his head, taking a long drink from his personal flask.

"Seriously, do you think that _I _would poison your drink?" I asked him, amused.

"No. But someone else might have."

I rolled my eyes. "There's no one else here right now."

He dismissed that.

After a few minutes of silence, he said, "I have some bad news."

Oh, no. It had to be something really bad, or he wouldn't have come in person like this, looking so serious.

"You remember your cousin Hunter? The one you used to play with?"

"Yes," I said, my throat going dry. "I even saw him at Hogwarts for two years before he left."

He nodded. "Well, it appears that he was murdered. They found his body, along with that of his wife, a few miles away from St. Mungo's hospital."

I stared at him, stunned. No, that couldn't be true, this can't be happening...

"Why were they near St. Mungo's?" I asked, attempting to keep my voice steady.

"Well, it appears that they had a son."

"No! Their son was killed too? They killed a baby?"

He shook his head. "No, their son was, and still is, in St. Mungo's. Dragon Pox. So he still lives."

I fought back tears, feeling a rush of extreme hatred for Voldemort and his damn followers.

At that moment, Sirius entered my flat. Noticing my expression, he rushed to me. "What happened?" he asked urgently.

I just shook my head. He turned to Uncle Moody for an explanation.

After finding out what had happened, he hugged me tightly. I hugged him back.

"What about the baby? What's going to happen to him?" I asked.

Uncle Moody sighed. "I thought you might be able to help there..."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go to St. Mungo's and visit him, shall we?" he asked.

I looked at Sirius. "Will you come with us?"

"Of course I will," he said quietly.

"Okay then," I said, turning back to face Uncle Moody, "Let's go."

Half an hour later, we were standing in front of Purge and Dowse Ltd, the cover building for St. Mungo's. Once inside, we went up to the second floor, and into a special wards for infants.

He was lying on the fifth bed from the door. As we got closer, I saw that he was covered with ugly pustules. Despite this, he was one of the most adorable babies I'd ever seen. He had straight black hair, and large round eyes, though they were closed now. His tiny hands were curled into fists.

Gently, I brought my hand near his, trying to see his thoughts. Since he was just a baby, they weren't fully formed thoughts, but I could make out colours, shapes and emotions. I saw faces too, the faces of Hunter and his wife, the baby's parents.

"What's his name?" I asked my uncle breathlessly.

"Nicholas."

Suddenly, his eyes opened and he started crying. Tears splashed from his brown eyes and I felt a sudden urge to comfort him, to make him stop crying.

An assistant healer appeared and lifted him up, patting his back. Slowly, he stopped crying and fell back asleep, a tiny smile on his tiny lips.

I looked up at Sirius, who was similarly entranced. "He's so tiny," he murmured.

The assistant turned towards us. "Are you his relatives?" she asked quietly.

I nodded. "He's my cousin's child."

She looked at us. "After he's healed, he will be sent to an orphanage."

"No!" I blurted out. "Can I adopt him?" I don't know exactly what made me say that. I just knew that I loved that baby and I couldn't let him be sent off to an orphanage.

I looked at Sirius, then my uncle, wondering if they would approve.

My uncle just nodded grimly. Sirius looked back at me, then the baby, a smile on his lips.

It looked like they agreed with my decision.

The healer hesitated. "I think you can, but you'll have to check with our Adoption Official. He's in charge of these matters."

"Oh, yes. Where can we find him?"

"Ground Floor. Ask the Welcome Witch for further directions." she said.

Thanking her, we left the ward.

"Go down the corridor, first door on the right." the Welcome Witch said.

"Thanks."

I knocked on the door, which had a big brass plaque that said, 'Lionel Cook, Adoptions'

"Enter," a pleasant voice said.

"I'm Lionel Cook. How may I help you?" a middle- aged man with glasses and a receding hairline said.

I shook his hand. As usual, when I touched him, I could hear his thoughts.

_She's the first one today. Why did I ever take this job? It's so boring. I hardly have anything to do. There are not many people who'd adopt a child from a hospital, anyway._

I tuned out the rest of his thoughts, releasing his hand.

"I'm Skylar Moody. I'm interested in adopting one of the patients here, Nicholas Adams."

He motioned for us to sit down.

"Are you quite sure about that? You look rather young."

"Yes, I'm sure. He's my late cousin's son, for one, and he's just too adorable. I'm sure of my decision."

"Okay then," he said, sighing. "How old are you?"

"I'll be eighteen next month."

"Are you married?" he asked, looking shrewdly at Sirius.

I felt him stiffen next to me. "Not yet." he said.

I raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged.

"How many people are there in your household?"

"It's just me," I said, "but Sirius lives across the hallway."

He frowned slightly, but didn't say anything.

"Do you have enough income to take care of an infant?"

I nodded. "My parents passed away when I was eight. They left me a small fortune. Also, Nicholas' parents left both of us quite a bit of money, so we should be alright."

He nodded curtly. "That seems to be all right. Just one more thing. You're only seventeen now, so is there anyone who can vouch for you?"

My uncle growled. "I can vouch for her. I'm her uncle, Alastor Moody."

The official squeaked. "Of course sir, Mr. Mad- MOODY, sir, my deepest apologies."

I stifled a laugh. Sometimes, it was fun to have an uncle who could intimidate anyone.

"It's settled then. You can adopt Nicholas. He'll stay here until he's healed, and then I'll have you sign the documents." Mr. Cook said.

Smiling widely, I thanked him and we left.

**Sirius POV**

As soon as I saw that little baby, I was lost. So I didn't have any objection when Sky decided she wanted to adopt him.

Of course, this provided another reason for us to get married soon. She'd need help with a baby, and it would be better if I could help her as her husband and the child's father.

Also, Skylar and Nicholas Black sounded good.

As we walked out of St. Mungo's, I kept running through possibilities in my mind. I guess that her uncle must have gotten a gist of my thoughts, because he looked at me, frowning, before giving the smallest of nods. So, that was taken care of.

Now, I'd just have to think of a good way to propose to her.


	51. Chapter 51: The Black Lake Again

**Chapter 51: The Black Lake Again**

**Sirius POV**

Nicholas would join our home in three weeks. Meanwhile, I was trying to come up with a way to ask Sky to marry me.

Today, we had an Order meeting, at Hogwarts, for some reason. But this had given me a vague idea of what I could do.

The meeting was about recent Death Eater attacks all over Britain. Dumbledore was telling us about the families that had been discovered dead. The Prewetts and the Bones had been killed recently. There had been thirteen werewolf attacks. Apart from this, a sixteen year old girl had been tortured along with her seven year old brother-who had died- and was now in St. Mungo's for shock.

Hearing all these reports made me feel that I may not get enough time with Skylar. Our future was already shaky. Voldemort had wanted her. It was only because of Regulus that she was still alive. After telling us, he'd told Voldemort that when he'd tried, Dumbledore had noticed and that now she was under his personal protection, which meant that she couldn't be touched. He'd been extremely angry, but there wasn't anything he could do, since he didn't dare oppose Dumbledore, not yet. Voldemort had withdrawn the plan, for now, but I was sure that he would strike at the first opportunity.

It told me one thing: I couldn't wait any longer to get get married to her.

After that extremely grim meeting, I asked Sky to wait for a minute while I sought out James.

He was talking with Lily about the deaths.

"Hey, mate," I said warmly.

James grinned. "How've you been? Sorry we haven't been around lately, we've been on holiday, actually."

Lily smiled. "Hello, Sirius."

I grinned at both of them. "It's okay. Actually, I wanted to talk to you guys about something important."

They raised their eyebrows simultaneously.

Creepy.

"I love Sky and I want to marry her soon," I said simply.

Lily squealed. "When are you proposing to her?"

"In a few minutes, actually," I said nervously.

James grinned. "You two make each other happier people... I wish you all the best, mate."

Lily nodded. "Sky's going to be so happy."

"I hope she will be," I said anxiously. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know..."

We said goodbye to each other.

When I went back to Sky, she shot me a questioning look. I just smiled mysteriously.

We walked until we reached the Black Lake.

"Do you remember this place?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yes. It's where I first saw Moony as a werewolf."

I raised an eyebrow. She grinned. "I was messing with you. This is where I first read your thoughts and saw you as a dog, isn't it?"

I smiled at her. "Exactly."

She sighed. "That night changed my whole life. It was only after that night that I got friends... I got you."

I put an arm around her. "Which is why this place is perfect for what I'm about to do."

"What?" she said, smiling. "You're about to go for a swim? Give the squid my regards."

"No, silly," I said, kissing her cheek, my heart beating erratically. "Just close your eyes, okay?"

She rolled her eyes before closing them, a smile playing on her lips. I took the opportunity to kiss her.

"Is that what you wanted to do?" she whispered.

I didn't say anything, but moved closer, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer to me.

"Keep your eyes closed." I whispered, pulling away.

I thought for a moment. Suddenly, I remembered a conversation I'd had with Sky when we first moved into our flats.

_"I've always thought it would be cool for something unbelievable to happen, you know?"_

_"Like what?" I said, amused. "We're wizards, barely anything is unbelievable."_

_"Snow in July," she said softly._

_I smiled at her. "That's definitely possible for wizards."_

_"But it's really hard to control the weather, it takes a lot of focus," she said sadly._

_And at that moment I knew I'd have to make her wish come true._

I waved my wand and white snowflakes appeared, falling around us, not too cold in the July heat.

"Okay, open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes and gasped.

I waved my wand again, and in mid- air, the snow reformed, twisting together to form the image of a diamond ring- the diamond surrounded by tiny blue sapphires which matched the colour of her eyes.

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at me, her face glowing.

Taking her left hand, I got down on one one knee and pulled the same ring out of my pocket.

"Skylar Moody, you're my best friend other than James. But more than just a friend, you're my true soul mate and even if you weren't, I'd still love you. People are dying every day and I know I want to be with you for how much ever time we're given together. I never want us to be apart.

Will you marry me?"

Tears were flowing down her face now as she beamed at me.

"Yes."

I slid the ring onto her ring finger, kissed it then stood up.

I pulled her to me and kissed her again. One of her hands was on the back of my neck and the other was playing with my hair.

It felt different, more special in a way. Maybe it was because we knew we'd be together for the rest of our lives.

The feeling of happiness and contentment I felt right then was indescribable. It welled up inside me, threatening to burst out and overwhelm me.

When we finally broke apart, I looked into her eyes. All the love she felt for me was written all over her face.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

Then I wrapped my arms around her and held her until all the snow ran out.


	52. Chapter 52: Wedding

**Chapter 52: Wedding**

**Skylar POV**

The weeks that went by after Sirius proposed to me were some of the happiest - and busiest - of my entire life.

First, there were the congratulations pouring in from our close friends and family, who insisted on visiting us. But this was the easy part. There were also other arrangements to make, such as booking a marquee, and finding a place for the wedding.

In the end, we decided to just have the wedding in the backyard of our apartment. Now that we'd decided that, we needed to get the invitations, dresses, minister, food and music taken care of, which took up a **lot **of time. So, in a way, it was good that we'd be adopting Nicholas only after the wedding, since we hardly had any free time now.

Finally, the day before the wedding, everything was ready. But I was still worried about a lot of things. For one, we now had two individual flats. After we got married, we would obviously live together - but in which one? Also, once we brought Nick home from the hospital, would we have enough space for the three of us?

For some reason, I couldn't relax at all.

I was startled by a sudden knock on my door. When I opened it, I saw Sirius, with Regulus next to him.

"Sky? I think we should sit down. Regulus has some news."

"Please tell me it's good news." I said five minutes later.

Regulus nodded. "Sort of... Depends how you look at it."

I motioned for him to continue.

"Our Uncle Alphard died. It was a normal death, not a murder, so don't worry."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I cried.

Sirius just nodded.

"The thing is," Regulus continued, "In his will, he left Sirius a considerable amount of money, and his house."

I blinked. "His house?"

"Yes... Uh, I was always a favourite of Uncle Alphard, so..."

"Oh. Well, the part about a house definitely is good news. I was worrying about how we would take care of Nick, in the flats."

"Yes, so after our wedding, I thought that we'd put these flats up for rent, and move there." Sirius said.

"Yes, that sounds good." I said.

I turned to Regulus. "Sorry, I'm making you sit here like this. I'll bring you something to drink. Coffee? Tea?"

He smiled at me. "No, it's fine."

I shook my head. "You're going to be my brother from tomorrow. So let me get you something now."

He laughed. "When you put it that way... Fine, I'll have some tea."

I smiled at him. "Will you be able to come tomorrow?"

He frowned. "I don't think so. I don't think it's a good idea for the Dark Lord to find out that I'm close to you, but making no attempt to murder you." he said, half - jokingly.

I bit my lip and got up to get him some tea.

Half an hour later, he looked at his watch and stood up. "I'm afraid I have to go now. I wish I could be there tomorrow, but..."

"It's okay Reg, we understand." Sirius said.

"Anyway, Congratulations. I hope I get to see you in some time, hopefully with a few kids tagging along behind you."

I raised an eyebrow. Sirius just laughed.

"Funny you should say that," I began.

Sirius looked at me, an almost comical expression of shock on his face. "You're pregnant?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I was talking about Nicholas."

"Oh, right." Was it just me or did he sound... disappointed?

"Who's Nicholas?" Regulus asked interestedly.

"He's actually my dead cousin's son. We're adopting him after we get married," I explained.

"Oh. That's really nice. That kid is lucky."

I smiled at him.

Regulus sighed. "Well, I should be going now. I'll see you guys later."

After he left, Sirius came and hugged me. "Nervous about tomorrow?"

"No," I lied.

He just laughed. "Good. You'd better get some sleep. Lily is coming at six o'clock to get you all ready."

I groaned. "Don't remind me."

"I can't wait to be married to you," he whispered, making me shiver. Smiling, he kissed my forehead and left to his flat. I stood there, watching him go, until finally, I sighed and went to my bedroom to sleep.

"Sky?" Someone was calling my name. I mumbled something, probably 'Go away.'

"Sky!" I buried my head deeper in the pillow.

"SKYLAR MOODY! GET UP NOW!" My eyes flew open to see Lily standing there.

"Finally. Today's the big day, remember? I have to get you ready for your wedding?"

Wedding? Then I remembered. Of course. Today was my wedding day.

Groggily, I got up and followed Lily to my bathroom.

For the next few hours, she dabbed at my face, neck and arms with some powder, polished my nails, did my hair and applied lipstick, mascara, eyeshadow, and a dozen other things to my face before helping me into my dress.

"Are you done yet?" I asked as she straightened the train.

"Almost. Just one thing left." she said, putting a beautiful necklace with diamonds and sapphires to match my ring around my neck.

I gasped. "It's beautiful! But I've never seen it before. Who's is it?"

"Yours. It a gift from me and James."

"Wow! Thank you so much!" I almost shouted.

She smiled and hugged me gently, making sure not to disturb the dress.

"Okay, now you're done. Just wait here till Di and I get on our bridesmaid dresses." she said before leaving.

I waited for what seemed like hours, until they both came in.

I peered out the window. People had already started assembling. I could see Dumbledore, Peter, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, along with many of our school teachers and classmates waiting downstairs. My stomach twisted.

"Sky? It's time." Diana said.

Nodding silently, I followed her to the hall, where my uncle was waiting.

"You look good." he said gruffly.

I smiled timidly at him.

He escorted me downstairs, closely followed by Diana and Lily.

When we neared the marquee, I felt my heartbeat speed up. I could see Sirius, in a tuxedo, standing at the raised altar in front the minister. He looked - there was no other word to describe it - amazing. James, his best man, was next to him.

Time seemed to move oddly. The next thing I knew, I was walking down the aisle with my uncle, towards the altar, with dozens of people watching me.

Uncle Moody took my hand and put it in Sirius'. We both turned to face the minister.

He started saying something, but I couldn't pay any attention to him, numbly repeating lines.

Finally, he looked up at Sirius and said, "Do you, Sirius Orion Black take Skylar Evangeline Moody as your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Skylar Evangeline Moody take Sirius Orion Black as your husband."

I took a deep breath. "I do."

"Then I declare you man and wife."

Balloons burst above us and showered us with rose petals as we kissed.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I vaguely remembered dancing, eating, laughing, crying and receiving congratulations.

We would be moving to the new house next week. Until then, we would stay in our flats. After moving, we'd bring Nick home.

Right now, our future looked bright.


	53. Chapter 53: Surprises

**Chapter 53: Surprises**

**Skylar POV**

It's been two months since Sirius and I got married. Strangely, it took us almost no time at all to adjust to our new life, despite all the changes that took place.

For one, we now lived in Sirius' deceased uncle Alphard's old house, with Nick. Also, I had to get used to responding to Mrs. Black.

For the first time since we'd gotten married, Sirius and I were going to have some time apart: as much as I loved him, I needed a chance to hang out with Lily and Diana. Sirius would be looking after Nick for the day. James and Remus would be coming over to 'help' him. No doubt, that just meant that they'd just play with him and leave the cleaning up to me after I came back.

I'd been getting really snappy lately with Sirius, which I never did, so I thought maybe we just needed some space.

I apparated to Diagon Alley, where I'd be meeting Lily and Diana. After some shopping there, we would be going into Muggle London (for some Lily shopping, apparently).

I decided to head into Florean Fortescue's. Ice cream sounded really good at the time.

Five triple chocolate sundaes later, that was where Lily and Diana found me. They raised their eyebrows.

"What?" I said defensively. "I like ice cream."

They both shared a look. Damn, does everyone in our group do that? First Remus and James, now them?

"It's December, Sky," Lily said gently, taking a seat opposite me. Diana slid in after her.

"Yeah, but it's soooo goood!" I moaned through a mouthful of ice cream.

Diana looked like she was about to say something, but decided the better of it. I chose to ignore her.

"Does anyone have any chili sauce? I'd kill for some chili sauce!"

They both shook their heads.

I felt an overwhelming sense of sadness. "You don't have any chili sauce?" I said, my lip trembling.

Di looked freaked out beyond belief. "Er... no?"

I burst into tears. "I'm so sorry I hurt you! Please don't hide the chili sauce from me!"

Suddenly, I changed my mind. My tears immediately stopped.

"It's okay, Di, you don't have to feel bad," I assured her. "I don't want chili sauce anymore... do you have some pickles?"

They both shook their heads fearfully. I suddenly stood up. "Oh god, I've got to go," I said, running towards the bathroom, where I vomited for a few minutes.

It looked like it was going to be a long day.

Two shops later, my back was killing me. "I'm tired!" I whined.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Sky, it's only been two stores..." she said.

"I know!" I said, pouting. "That's a lot of stores!"

"If you were so tired, why did you come out with us today?" Diana said amusedly.

"Because I was being mean to Sirius and I felt bad so I decided to give him some time away from me," I said.

"Okay, then what do you want to do?" Lily asked.

"I want to get a broom!" I said excitedly.

"But you've never been good at flying!" Diana said.

Tears formed in my eyes. "I thought we were friends! Why are you being so mean?"

Diana patted my shoulder awkwardly. "There, there. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

"No, it's okay, you were right," I said, cheering up instantly. What was with these weird mood swings? "Let's go to Eeylops!"

"But you already have an owl!" Lily protested.

"What if my owl doesn't want to be lonely for the rest of his life? What if he wants a female owly friend?"

"Isn't that what Druella's for?" Druella was Sirius' owl.

"Yeah, but she's too old for him!" I said. "Chester deserves a young lady owl."

Shaking their heads, Lily and Diana allowed themselves to be dragged along by me to Eeylops' Owl Emporium.

"Okay," I said, looking at the shopkeeper with a glare, "So what you're trying to tell me is that you don't sell purple owls?"

"Sorry, ma'am we don't," he said apologetically.

"Fine," I said, exasperated. "I'll just settle for a blue one, then."

The shopkeeper winced. "We don't carry those either."

After a few minutes, I finally came to this pitiful conclusion: "So basically, you don't sell owls of any colour other than white, black and brown?"

The shopkeeper nodded, trembling.

My mood shifted to happy. "That's great! I'll take a female snowy owl, please!"

The shopkeeper, Lily and Diana all looked at me as if I'd lost my mind.

After paying for Bonnie, as I'd chosen to call her, I decided it was time to eat.

"Hey, Lily! Can we go to muggle London?"

"Sure," she said with relief, "that sounds good right now."

In London, we found a nice restaurant to eat in. Poring over the menus, we each chose what we'd like to eat.

When the time came to order, Lily went first. "I'd like a caesar salad and a large steak, medium rare."

Diana smiled. "I'd like the same, please."

I cleared my throat. "I'd like the mashed potatoes and gravy - but instead of gravy, could I have pickle juice? And... uh... a garden burger with fries, except I don't want any vegetables other than pickles and if possible, could you blend some pickles together so I could have some pickle dip for my fries?"

The waitress looked at me worriedly. Then she smiled. "Of course! I remember when I was like you... I wanted so many different kinds of food at once, I couldn't decide what!"

I frowned. "What exactly are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know," the waitress said confidentially, as if she was telling me a secret, "when I was pregnant."

I gasped. "What? No, no, you've got it wrong. I'm not..." I trailed off, thinking about how strange I'd felt.

I had odd food cravings, mood swings, nausea and a horrible backache. Plus, I'd been feeling really crabby recently. Putting them together, it did seem as if...

My mouth fell open.

Lily and Diana squealed. "Is it true?" "Oh Sky, I'm so happy for you!"

I shook my head. "Maybe it's some kind of virus, I highly doubt that I'm..."

Lily patted my arm. "Maybe we should go get you checked up...?"

I nodded numbly.

**Sirius POV**

When Sky came home from her trip today, she looked nothing short of frazzled.

"Hey, Sky," I said, hugging her tightly, before kissing her. I was so happy she was back. I loved being married to her and living with her... and being Nick's parents together.

She hugged me back. I noticed she was shaking.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pulling back.

She merely shook her head. "I need to go to the bathroom... how was Nick today?"

"He was great," I said, chuckling at the memory of James trying to teach Nick how to ride a broomstick.

"He's asleep now."

She smiled. "That's good."

"By the way," I began, "Lily sent me and owl right before you came in."

She froze. "What did she say?"

I frowned. "She said something about you being neurotic. Oh, and that I'm supposed to remind you to tell me something important."

She chuckled. "That's pure Lily."

Sky went inside the bathroom and locked herself in. When she didn't come out for nearly half an hour, I panicked.

"Sky?" I said, placing my ear on the door. "Is everything okay?"

I heard a retching noise, followed by muffled sobs.

"If you don't open this door in ten seconds, I'm going to have to use magic."

The door immediately opened. Sky was sitting on the rim of the bathtub, opposite the toilet. The stench of vomit was omnipresent.

"_Evanesco_," Sky said clearly. The contents of the toilet vanished, as did the smell.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting down next her. She had an odd expression on her face.

"I went to St. Mungo's today..." she began.

"St. Mungo's?" I interrupted. "Why, what happened?" I asked, placing a hand on her forehead. "Are you sick?"

She shook her head slowly, not saying anything else.

"Skylar, tell me!"

She sighed. "Sirius..."

I wrapped an arm around her. "You can tell me anything, you know that, right? It's not like you're dying, are you? Oh no, you're dying?" I was clearly panicking now.

"Sirius!" Sky said, laughing."No, that's not it... I'm very healthy."

I relaxed, smiling.

"Actually, I'm more than just healthy..." she trailed off.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Then why were you just vomiting?"

"Because I'm pregnant," she said, smiling widely.

For a minute, I thought I'd heard her wrong, or that this was a joke.

When it sunk in that it wasn't, my face lit up. "You're pregnant?" I said excitedly.

She nodded.

"I'm going to be a dad?"

"Well technically, you already are a dad... but yeah, Sirius," Sky said, smiling happily.

I grinned. "This is amazing, Sky!"

She smiled back. "I'm glad you're happy," she said, amused.

"Happy? I'm more than happy, I'm - " I paused, searching for the right word, "exhilarated."

I hugged my wife gently, imagining the two of us, Nick, and our unborn child as a family.


	54. Chapter 54: Another Wedding

**Chapter 54: Another Wedding**

**Sirius POV**

It had been five months since we found out that Sky was pregnant. Nicholas had turned two in February and was now toddling around after us, following Sky and asking, "Momma, why is your stumma so big?" and trying to pull my hair whenever I lifted him up. All of our friends agreed that he was adorable. I hoped that he would enjoy having a little brother or sister. One of the things about Nick that never failed to amaze us was how easily he accepted Sky and me as his parents.

Sky had become considerably rounder. Pregnancy made some women look like fat pigs - example, my mother when she was carrying Regulus - but it seemed to make Sky even more beautiful. While she did have headaches, constant cravings and mood swings, the fact that she was carrying my child made all those things insignificant. One of my favourite things to do was to lie in bed with her, place my hand on her stomach, and fantasize with her about our kid.

I had no idea how to take care of Sky, and Nick at the same time, while going on missions for the Order, so we'd asked Diana to stay with us to help out. Lily, on the other hand was quite busy. She and James were getting married next week, and were now busy in wedding plans.

I was James' best man, so I'd be going there early, on the day of their wedding. Sky would be coming a little later with Nick and Diana.

"Hey Padfoot," James greeted me, standing in front of a mirror and desperately trying to fix his hair. "How are Sky and Nick?"

I grinned. "Good. You're trying to fix your hair? After misbehaving for twenty years you think it's going to be good now?"

He rolled his eye. "You know, I'm seriously considering taking it all off."

I pretended to gasp. "You're hair? Are you that desperate?" I paused. "But, imagine the look on Lily's face when she sees you at the altar, completely bald."

He laughed. Lily would probably have a fit. Or she'd wave her wand and cause hair to sprout back on his shiny head.

"What's so funny?" Sky asked, entering the room, holding Nick's hand as he walked with her. He was dressed in a mini black tux. She looked dazzling, in a light violet dress robe, her eyes shining and very pregnant stomach.

"Hey," I said, lifting him up as I kissed Sky. "You look just like me and James now."

He laughed as I threw him up and caught him. Then he pouted. "So now I have to kish someone too, daddy?"

We all laughed. "Don't worry, Nick. I'm the only one who has to." James said, grinning.

"Did you see Lily?" James asked Sky eagerly.

She nodded. "Diana's with her right now."

"How does she look?" James asked.

Sky smirked. "You'll have to see for yourself in about an hour."

His face fell. "An hour?"

Nick wiggled in my arms, so I let him down. He ran to James and said, "I saw her."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"How does she look, Nick?"

He paused for a minute, considering. Finally, he motioned for James to bend down, and said in his ear, "White!"

I forced back my laughter. Sky was doing the same.

James put on a comical look, gazing down at his dress. "Oh no, I'm black!"

Nick frowned. "No you're not, Daddy is."

I couldn't help laughing at that. James laughed too, tousling Nick's hair. He lifted him up, saying, "Well, looks like you've got your dad's sense of humour."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course he does."

"Guys, don't spoil him already, he's only two. Can't it wait a few more years?" Sky said, but she was grinning.

Just then, Diana entered. "Hey, James, Sirius." She turned to Sky. "Lily's calling you. I think she needs some help."

Sky nodded. "Yeah, I'm coming." She turned to me. "Take care of Nick. I'll be back." Then she looked at James, who was frowning slightly. "Relax, James, she's not going to leave you at the altar."

I smiled at her as she left, walking a bit slower because of her stomach.

Nick tapped my leg. I sat down on one knee so that his face was the same level as mine.

"I heard auntie Lily say that she'd leave uncle Jay at the al...altwa if his hair was messy." he whispered in my ear.

I laughed. Adopting Nick was one of the best decisions we had ever made.

James raised an eyebrow.

Lifting Nick up, I said, "Looks like you'd better continue combing your hair, James. Why don't you try using magic to make it lay straight. But don't even try cutting it off."

He frowned at me as I left, still laughing.

A few minutes later, I knocked on Lily's door. "It's me, the awesome and amazing Sirius, with the charming Nicholas."

The door opened.

Lily was standing there, in her white wedding dress, laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Sky smiled at me. "I was just telling her what all Nick said now."

I grinned, hugging him closer. "Yeah, I'm proud of him."

Lily rolled her eyes, but shot Nick an indulgent look. No one could ever get mad at him, not with his puppy dog eyes and cute little smile.

"Oh, by the way, I heard that you'll be leaving Prongs at the altar if he doesn't fix his hair?"

Lily smiled. "Who told you that?"

I raised an eyebrow, then tilted my head towards Nick, who was playing with my hair, pulling it and curling it around his little fingers.

Lily, Sky and Diana laughed.

Just then, Lily's parents entered.

"Oh, honey, you look beautiful!" Mrs. Evans cried, hugging her.

I knew that we should probably leave, to give Lily time with her family, so we left, Sky taking Nick to the marquee, and I to James' room.

Half an hour later, I was standing at James side by the altar, like he'd done for me months back.

I could tell he was nervous, because he kept trying to straighten his hair. I bit back my laughter.

Just then Lily walked in, on her father's arm. When she reached the altar, I saw that all James' nervousness had disappeared.

The vows were pretty much the regular ones. They both said, "I do," and were declared man and wife.

James face was glowing, and Lily's eyes were shining as they kissed. I felt really happy for them.

Music started playing and James led Lily onto the dance floor. Soon, they were joined by others. I went around to where Sky was sitting with Nick, who was starting to doze off.

"Did he say anything interesting?" I asked her, grinning.

She raised her eyebrows. "Nothing much, just something about how he was bored. Then he asked me if he could sit on the altar."

I laughed softly, trying not to wake him up.

Remus and Diana walked over to us, clearly exhausted. "We've been dancing all this time," they explained.

Sky nodded. Looking at her, I realized we hadn't danced at all.

"Moony? Di? Do you two think you could look after Nick for us for a bit?" .

A few minutes later, I was dragging Sky onto the dance floor.

"Sirius," she said, pouting, "I can't dance. I'm pregnant."

"Then do that weird swaying thing that people do for slow dances!" I said.

"But this is a fast song!" she protested. But from the twinkle in her eyes, I could tell she'd already given in.

I wrapped my arms loosely around her waist as she put hers flat on my chest.

"By the way, did I tell you that you look nothing short of gorgeous tonight?" I whispered.

She laughed. "I don't think I told you how handsome you look... so I guess we're even."

We continued swaying for a while without saying anything. "You know," I murmured, "I'm really happy that everyone's happy now."

She nodded, sighing.

Just then, Nick came toddling up to us, closely followed by Remus and Di. "Can I do it too?" he asked, moving his head and waist from side to side.

We laughed together. I lifted him up and placed his feet on mine, holding his little hands.

Sky smiled at the two of us.

I smiled back. It was hard to believe that there was a war going on when all of us were together and happy.

A few hours later, when we were all at home and Nick was tucked into bed (Diana was spending time with Remus), Sky had a sudden craving for chocolate ice cream.

While we were wizards, we also used several muggle appliances, like my all time favourite - the refrigerator.

I went and got the tub of ice cream out from the freezer, took two bowls and began doling out scoops.

Sky watched me. "I love you, Sirius," she said affectionately.

"You're only saying that for the ice cream!" I joked.

She rolled her eyes, then gasped, clutching her stomach.

I dropped the scooper I was using and rushed to her side. "Is everything okay?"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I read somewhere, in a muggle book, that by the seventh or eighth month of pregnancy, the baby starts dreaming."

I nodded, not understanding.

"Sirius," she said, eyes shining with happiness, "I can see them. I can see her dreams."

I was never the crying type, but at that moment, tears were filling my eyes. "What's she dreaming about?" I said hoarsely.

"She doesn't really know much... but our voices are in her dreams, and she's... happy. Oh, she's dreaming about Nick's too!"

I knelt down, lifted Sky's flowy shirt up and kissed her belly. "Hey there, little one. We both love you so much and we hope you love us too. We can't wait to finally see you."

I got up. She looked at me lovingly. I held her face in my hands and kissed her gently.

Was this what it felt like, to feel so complete and happy?

I hoped it would never end.


	55. Chapter 55: Kate

**Chapter 55: Kate**

**Skylar POV**

The baby was due any day now, and I looked like an elephant - I was huge! Sirius insisted it was 'beautiful' and Nick loved touching my stomach.

And me? I was thrilled that I was having a baby, but right now, it just felt really uncomfortable. My back and feet ached all the time and I couldn't do anything remotely fun, other than eating, sleeping and spending time with my two favourite boys.

Which, in hindsight, wasn't so bad, but I was sick of being treated like a handicapped person! The only reason I even went along with it was because I cared more about the baby's safety than my entertainment.

But still, I'd be relieved when the baby was out.

As of yet, we'd still not chosen a name for the baby (who, because of my ability, we knew was a girl). So, we decided that today would be baby naming day. We were going to try as many names as possible.

James, Remus, Lily, Diana and Peter had all come over to help. Nick was currently sitting on Diana's lap. Sirius had his legs spread out and I was leaning back on him, supporting my giant belly. His hands were resting on my stomach.

"Okay," Lily began like the Head Girl she was, "we are here to decide baby names. Nothing funny or ridiculous." Here, she narrowed her eyes at James, who smiled back sheepishly.

"Can I help?" Nick asked excitedly.

I smiled. "Of course you can, Nicky."

His eyes lit up at the thought of being included in such a 'grown up' discussion.

"I'll start then," Lily said. "How do you like... Elizabeth?"

I looked at Sirius. "I don't think that's it, Lily."

Diana suggested Emily, James (being absolutely serious for once) came up with Annabeth and Peter attempted to make us name the baby Dairy.

Honestly, sometimes we just didn't know with that boy...

Remus was the only one who came up with a name we remotely liked: Sophie.

But then I realized, with a start, that Sophie had been Nick's mum's name.

Suddenly, Nick jumped up. "I saw a movie at Unca Jay's house!"

Sirius grinned. "You did, Nickster?"

"Yeah! And there was a pretty girl in it!"

Diana smiled. "Did you like her?"

Nick tilted his head to one side. "Her name was pwetty!"

"What was it?" Remus asked.

Nick frowned adorably. "Uh... I think it was Kathin!"

My eyes widened. "Katherine. Kate."

Sirius seemed to be thinking similarly. "Katherine Black. Kate Black."

He held my hand.

_I don't know why, but I love that name. I can honestly see myself calling our baby Kate._

I smiled at him. Then, looking at Nicky, I said, "Katherine Black. Do you like it?"

Nick grinned widely. "Yay! My sista's Kate!"

Everyone else seemed to like it. I stood up with Sirius' help and thanked them for coming. Right when they were about to leave, however, I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"I think... I think my water just broke."

**Sirius POV**

The second those words slipped out of Sky' mouth, everyone rushed into action. Diana picked up Nick and ran downstairs with him, to start the car. James, Remus and Peter ran down too, going past our enchantments to Apparate. I heard James shouting out that he knew where Pomfrey lived. Pomfrey?

Lily and I helped Sky downstairs, and got her into the car. Diana was already there with Nick. I got in beside her, but Diana shook her head, saying that Sky would need more room. So I took Nick and sat in the front seat.

Lily floored the gas and we shot away. I turned around and look at Sky. "Is everything okay?"

I asked.

She nodded, biting her lip. Nick clutched at me, a scared look on his face.

"Where are we going?" I shouted al Lily. I didn't recognise the route, and I would have thought that she'd take us to a hospital.

"I'll explain later, trust me now!" she said urgently, eyes on the road as she sped through the roads.

A few minutes later, we pulled up at a brick house, which looked spotless and clean.

"Help me get her out!" Diana said. I passed Nick to Lily and went to help her.

"Bring her in." Lily said, ringing the doorbell. The door opened and someone stepped out. Taking a closer look, I saw that it was Madam Pomfrey, who took care of Hogwarts students. She took Sky from us and rushed her inside.

"What's this all about?" I asked Lily.

"Well, since I wanted to become a healer, I'd asked Madam Pomfrey for a little help. So I know where she lives. When she found out that Sky was pregnant, she offered to deliver the baby."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well, it never came up and I never got the chance today, did I?"

Inside, I saw Remus, Peter and James sitting on chairs in the kitchen. Nick was with them and he was crying now. Lily and Diana rushed in to help Madam Pomfrey. They ordered me to stay here.

When Nick saw me, he came toddling up to me and wrapped his arms around my legs, still crying.

"What's going to happen to momma?" he said, sobbing.

I picked him up and held him close. "Momma's going to be fine... she's just getting Kate, now. Aren't you excited to see your baby sister?"

"Yeah," he said, sniffling. "Will momma still love me?"

I leaned over and kissed the top of his head. "Momma will always love you, Nick."

He smiled, reassured. Just then Lily came out of the room Sky was in. "Sirius, Sky wants to see you."

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, she just wants you to be with her."

I grinned. "Stay here with Uncle Jay, Nick, I'll be back soon."

He nodded.

I went inside and sat down next to Sky.

"I want Kate out," she said, pouting.

I gasped. "And here I thought you wanted a baby."

She rolled her eyes. "I do, but I hate being this fat!"

"You're having my baby, it's only going to be a few more hours, right?" I said, coaxing her into relaxing.

Actually, it was fourteen hours later when Katherine Andromeda Black was born.

I picked her up gently. Ten minutes after her birth, she had fallen asleep. Sky was sleeping too. Well, I guess that after fourteen hours, she'd be pretty tired.

She was extremely tiny. I carried her outside carefully. I heard gasps from my friends. They crowded around me to see her. I grinned at them excitedly. "Where's Nick?" I asked.

James pointed to the sofa, where Nick was sleeping. I went near him. His eyes flew open.

"Nick? Would you like to see your little sister?" His eyes widened.

Remus picked him up, so he could see Katherine. He looked at her, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. I smiled at his expression.

"Why is she so small?" he asked, in a half whisper.

"Because she's just arrived."

"I can't pway with her. She's smaall." he pouted.

"Don't worry, soon she'll be big enough."

Remus tickled him and he laughed. He continued to stare at Katherine until his eyes started drooping. He yawned.

Remus put him down gently on the sofa and he fell asleep.

I carried Katherine back to the other room, and placed her next to Sky.

She was so tiny, that it was difficult to really identify who she looked like. But she had Sky's blue eyes. Her hair was jet black (like Sky's and mine) and she looked so, so, beautiful.

I went and knelt next to Sky. I kissed her cheek lightly.

"Thank you, Sky," I whispered. "I love you and our family so much."


	56. Chapter 56: The Final Appearance of

**Chapter 56: The Final Appearance of Regulus Black**

**Sirius POV**

A lot can change in just six months. Skylar, Nick, Kate and I were living together in our house. Lily and James were extremely happy together, especially since Lily was now pregnant. Remus and Diana visited all the time, only slightly miffed that they weren't chosen to be Kate's godparents instead of James and Lily.

The missions for the Order continued, yet Sky was not allowed to take part in any until the missions until Kate was at least a year old - something which frustrated her to no end. While she was never overly aggressive about it, it did bother her that she couldn't do anything to avenge her parents' death.

One night, when Nick and Kate were asleep, I was discussing my mission for the Order with Sky in the kitchen. I could tell she was worried despite the fact that she was trying to conceal it.

All of a sudden, there was an explosion outside of our house. Sky jumped. "That's the signal Regulus was talking about," she said.

We went out and brought him back inside.

"Hey, brother, sister-in-law," Regulus joked.

"Cut the crap. What's going on, Reg?" I asked concernedly.

He looked at the two of us. "You can't tell anyone this... but I found out how he's doing it."

There was no need to ask what or who he was talking about.

"Well?" Sky asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I can't tell you what, exactly..." Regulus said nervously. "But I'm going off to destroy it."

"You found this out from Kreacher?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, in fact, he showed me exactly where it was hidden."

"Where what was hidden?" Sky asked.

Regulus coughed. "I can't tell you."

"Regulus," I said awkwardly, "he'll kill you - don't you know that?"

"I know," he said, sighing. "But I'm the only one who can get there and come back unscathed. Besides, don't you all risk your lives every day?"

"_I_ don't," Sky said, grumbling.

I looked at her. She shrugged, smiling slightly. At that moment, there was a noise and a rumbling sound.

"Nick," we both said at the same time.

We rushed over to the staircase, where Nick had just fallen off the stairs. His hair was tousled and he looked like he hadn't slept a wink.

"What's going on, mister? Why aren't you in bed?" I said, amused.

"BOOM!" he said happily. "I heard an ESPULSION!"

"You mean explosion," Sky said, grinning as she picked Nick up.

I noticed Regulus standing off to the side awkwardly. "Hey, Reg, want to meet your nephew?" I asked.

His eyes widened, then he nodded carefully. Sky walked over to the two of us. "Hey, Nick, this is Regulus, daddy's brother. He's your uncle."

Nick frowned. "Is he like Uncle Jay, Momma?"

She laughed. "Yeah, kind of."

"It's very nice to meet you, Uncle Regulus," Nick said, looking at Reg very seriously.

"It's nice to meet you too, Nick."

"Hey!" Sky's eyes lit up. "I don't know if you know this... but Sirius and I had a baby a few months ago."

Regulus lifted an eyebrow. "No, I didn't. That's amazing, you two. Can I meet him?"

"Her," I said corrected proudly. "Katherine Andromeda Black. We call her Kate."

"Or Katie-bear, when Sirius is in a good mood," Sky said amusedly.

"And of course you can meet her!" I said. "I'll bring her down now."

**Skylar POV**

When Sirius left to get Kate, I told Nick to go get some of his toys to show his uncle. Once he was out of earshot, I rounded on Regulus.

"Look," I said desperately, "You don't have to do this. At least tell Dumbledore where you're going!"

"I can't," he said sadly, shaking his head. "There's no way I'd ever be safe, no matter what happens. I might as well do some good while I'm still alive."

I looked at him. Deciding to change the subject, I instead asked, "Do you keep a record of who has killed who?"

Regulus frowned. "Muggles?"

I shook my head. "No, I mean wizards against Voldemort."

Regulus sighed. "If you're asking who killed your parents... it was Avery."

I frowned. "Regulus... he's too young, he would've only been seven when he killed them."

"No, Sky - I meant Avery, _senior_."

I nodded. "Thanks, Reg."

"Don't do anything rash right now, okay?" Regulus asked me worriedly.

I sighed. "I won't if you don't."

Regulus opened his mouth to respond. But before he could, Sirius was back with Kate.

"Here's Kate for you!" said Sirius, oblivious to the atmosphere in the room.

But then Regulus held his niece for the first time, and all the tension diffused.

As Regulus was leaving and I said, "Be safe," I only wished it wasn't the last.

Unfortunately, I wasn't to get my wish.

Before leaving, Regulus asked us to give him Unbreakable Vows that we wouldn't tell anyone of what he'd done. We were really reluctant, but after he cajoled, begged and requested, we couldn't say no. After all, he was risking his life to bring down Voldemort.

One month later, there was a obituary in the Daily Prophet for one Regulus Arcturus Black. I held Sirius as we cried together for the boy Sirius had grown up with, and the brave man he had become.


	57. Chapter 57: Back To Reality

**Chapter 57: Prophecy**

**Skylar POV**

Almost two years had passed since Regulus had died.

Kate was able to walk and talk. While we couldn't always understand what she said, she would try so hard to be just like Nick, which was really cute to see, since everything he did was adorable.

Nick was now four, and was having a lot of fun with Kate. He also liked looking at Harry, Lily and James' newborn son, and asking why he didn't look like Kate, since they were both smaller than him.

Kate absolutely adored Harry. It may have had something to do with the fact that there was finally someone smaller than her around.

It was late August, and we were about to have our last meeting of the Order before Hogwarts reopened on September first.

We decided to leave the kids with James' parents. They loved them, and thought of even our kids as their grandchildren, something which I knew touched Sirius beyond anything else.

Diana had been on a mission over the past year while Remus was attempting to recruit werewolves for the cause. Or at least, stop more from joining Voldemort's...

Peter however, had gradually become more distant, not communicating with us like he used to.

As we made our way up to Hogwarts, Lily stopped. "Do you think Harry will be okay?" she asked worriedly.

I smiled at her. "Lily, has anything ever happened when we've left Nick and Kate at your in-law's house?

She grimaced. "I know... But I can't help worrying about him. It's not that I don't trust them, but so many other things could happen."

I nodded. "I know how you feel. But there's really nothing to worry about in leaving them there."

Once in Dumbledore's office, we noticed that Dumbledore wasn't there yet. Neither was Remus or Diana.

Suddenly, one of the doors burst open. "HOW COULD YOU SEND HER OUT THERE, KNOWING WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED?"

None of us could hear Dumbledore's calm response.

"I DON'T CARE! NOW SHE'S GONE AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Remus stormed out of Dumbledore's office. As he left, I could see tears in his eyes.

My heart sped up as I looked fearfully at Lily, Sirius and James. I could see tears already forming in Lily's eyes. I closed mine, praying that Dumbledore would not tell us what I was afraid of now.

Dumbledore emerged from the room. Looking around at all the remaining members of the Order, he sighed.

"It is my deepest regret to inform you all that yesterday, we lost another three members of the Order."

Lily gasped. I grabbed Sirius' hand and held it tightly.

_Please let it not be who I think it is..._

"Fabian and Gideon Prewett took down five Death Eaters, before finally being killed by Antonin Dolohov."

From a corner of the room, I heard a muffled sob.

"And also -" here, Dumbledore looked at the four of us apologetically - "Diana Moon, during an undercover mission."

Lily burst into tears. I found my chest tightening.

_I can't believe this. Oh god, Remus._

"It is for this reason that I have decided that at any time you choose, you are free to leave the Order. The death toll is simply too high."

A few witches and wizards got up, then sat down.

I decided to speak up for myself. "I don't think I can leave until Voldemort is gone. Even if we leave, there's no guarantee that we'll live, not with them out there."

Lily nodded. "Yes. Our best chance is to fight back, so at least in the future, our children need not face danger."

The rest of the Order murmured their assent.

"Alright, then," Dumbledore said.

The rest of the meeting was spent in working out strategies and tactics. Many members came over to the four of us to offer their condolences.

Personally, the rest of the meeting flew by in a haze, for we all lived in a world where Diana was still alive, as were the Prewetts.

But that world was not real, and it was time to return to reality - for good, this time.

**Sirius POV**

As the meeting drew to a close, I sought out James. "We should go find Moony, mate," I said quietly.

"Yeah," James said, shivering. "Can you imagine if that had been Lily? Or Sky?"

I frowned. "I'd rather not think about that, for the moment. It's bad enough that Diana's gone..."

"Sirius, Skylar, James and Lily, would you four stay back for a minute, please?" Dumbledore asked. We exchanged uneasy glances. I don't think any of us were willing to hear any more bad news.

Dumbledore sighed deeply. "I have received some information concerning Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"My parents?" James asked worriedly.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "No, I meant yourself and Lily."

Lily frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It has come to my attention, that your lives - and Harry's - are in grave danger. It appears that Voldemort himself is after your son."

Lily gasped, tears running down her face again. "Why? He's just a baby!"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "The reason does not matter. All that is really important is that you make sure that you stay safe. I would suggest the Fidelius Charm."

"What's that?" James asked.

"I would prefer to discuss it with you in private, for your own safety." he said.

James snorted. "We'd be in more danger if Sirius and Sky _didn't_ know what was going on."

Lily nodded. "Yeah. I'd rather they knew what exactly we're facing. They might need help too, and we'd be stronger together. Especially now, since Diana..." she trailed off, choking.

Dumbledore nodded, looking grim. "Fine. A Fidelius Charm is a very complex spell that involves hiding the secret of location with one person - the Secret Keeper. The only people who would know the location would be the people the Secret Keeper tells. I would advise you to use this charm on your home."

James nodded gravely. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea. What decides the Secret Keeper?"

"That is your own choice, James. You may choose anyone you trust. I myself am willing to be your Secret Keeper," Dumbledore said.

Lily and James looked at each other, then they looked at me. "Sirius?" James asked.

"Me? As your Secret Keeper? Are you sure?"

"Of course! You're my best friend! There's no one I trust more!" James said.

"Ouch," Lily said, smiling shakily.

James squeezed her hand.

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "I'll bring Filius in once you're ready."

I looked at Sky. "Are you okay with me doing this?"

She nodded. "I hate the idea of you being in danger... but we already are, so, go ahead," she said, smiling weakly.

Then, Dumbledore returned with Professor Flitwick, and what happened next was a secret.

"Why does Voldemort want to kill them?" I asked Dumbledore after they'd left.

He hesitated. "Actually, he wants Harry, because of a prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Sky asked.

"Yes. He has heard of a prophecy in which it appears that Harry would have the power to vanquish him. In order to prevent it, he's trying to kill Harry."

We exchanged looks. First Diana's death, now this. How could things get worse than our best friends being threatened and killed like this? I guessed that whatever happiness we'd been blessed with this last year was all we'd be getting for quite some time.


	58. Chapter 58: Paranoia

**Chapter 58: Paranoia**

**Skylar POV**

It had been two weeks since that horrible day when we'd found out about Diana's death and the threat to the Potters. Albus had come around one day to give us the information that there was a traitor. Someone who knew about them, and what they were doing, had betrayed us.

Since that day, Remus had become more distant, less talkative, and more moody than before. Of course, this was understandable since he'd lost Diana, and he needed time to adjust to it, and for his sadness to diminish.

Yet, his aloofness was more reminder to us of the fact that Diana was gone, forever. Almost every day, I'd remember things about her- like how I'd alarmed her that day in Diagon Alley, before I knew I was pregnant, how we'd talked and joked in Hogwarts, the way she blushed before she and Remus started going out- and my eyes would fill with tears once again.

If it was so bad for me, I could only imagine how it must be for Remus.

Contrarily, Peter had started visiting us more, especially Lily and James. When asked why, he would just say he was making up for lost time.

This was a major argument Sirius and I kept having. With the idea that a traitor was around, it didn't take long for everyone to make assumptions as to who it was.

Lily and James suspected someone in the Order - although they didn't know who. Sirius and I agreed with them, but our similar thoughts ended there.

Sirius was almost completely convinced it was Remus. I couldn't for the life of me believe that it could possibly be Remus - wouldn't Diana's death just make him hate Voldemort more?

But no - Sirius thought that Remus hated Dumbledore for sending Di out there in the first place (which was most likely true). But that didn't mean that Remus would defect to Voldemort... right?

On the other hand, something was off about the way Peter kept visiting us. It was like he was purposely trying to gain our trust. While I knew he would never betray Lily and James (after all, James was practically the reason why Peter had survived Hogwarts) I couldn't help but think something was up.

But whenever Sirius brought up the idea of Remus being the traitor, I always suggested that it could be Peter - just to show unlikely it was that either one of them would actually sell us out to Voldemort.

Sirius hadn't told many people about the location of James and Lily's house. The only people who knew (other than the four of us) were Remus, Peter, Dumbledore and Jay's parents. Lily's mum and dad weren't allowed to know (for their own safety).

It soon became clear that Lily and James hated being cooped up in their home, especially James. We tried visiting as much as we could, taking the kids with us to visit Harry (who didn't seem to notice the difference, since he was just a year old).

The paranoia and anxiety everyone was feeling became extremely hard to deal with. One night, when it was just Sirius, Nick, Kate and me, Sirius decided to speak up.

"I think Lily and James should remove me as their Secret Keeper."

I stared at him. "What makes you say that?"

"Almost everyone knows that we're best friends. It seems rather... obvious that I'd most likely be their Secret Keeper."

I shook my head. "Yeah, they would, but you would never tell Voldemort where they were."

Sirius sighed. "If I didn't have you, Nick and Kate, I wouldn't be worried. I would be fine with getting killed if that's what it took. But now, it's not only my life he can threaten me with. And he definitely will try to, since it would be obvious that I know where they are."

"So you're saying you'd give up James and Lily for me and the kids?" I said, feeling slightly overwhelmed. "You'd betray your brother and his wife and son?"

"No. I don't want to give up you, or them. But if it came down to it, I'd be left with no choice. He may even extract it from me. Which is why, by changing Secret Keeper, to say, Peter, who is a much less obvious choice, it might save all of us. Because, seriously, why would Voldemort suspect that he's their Secret Keeper?"

"Why not Remus? We trust him way more than Peter - we don't even know where Peter's been for the last few years, and suddenly, he waltzes back into our lives and he's our most trusted option?"

"Two reasons. First, I don't know whether we can trust him," Sirius said sadly.

"That's not true! I know that Remus wouldn't be the spy."

"Even if that is so, there's another reason. If I wasn't their Secret Keeper, then Remus would be their next choice. Again, Voldemort would target him."

"James would trust Peter. If you honestly think that Peter wouldn't give the three of them up, then go for it. Make the switch." I said, after a few minutes.

Sirius looked at me. "Sky, don't be like that, please?" he begged.

"I'm not being like anything," I said calmly. "But just ask yourself this: if this was you, me and our children, would you honestly entrust our safety in Peter Pettigrew, of all people?"

The look on Sirius' face said it all.

"Do what you think is right, okay?" I said, getting up and kissing his forehead. "I'm going to put Kate to sleep, then I've got a meeting with Dumbledore - apparently I've got some Death Eaters' minds to sift through."

As I left, I could hear Sirius talking to Nick. "Nick, I love your momma, but she can be so stubborn sometimes."

A few minutes later, Nick came running to me and whispered, "Momma, Daddy called you... stubborn... What does it mean?"

I sighed. Ditto, Sirius. "It means that your dad and I don't always agree on some things."

"Oh, then are Kate and me stubborn too?"

"Yes, you are," I said amusedly.

"But I love Kate!" Nick protested.

"But you get mad at her when she insists on taking your toys, don't you?"

"Yeah, but she has her own!" he said, pouting.

"That's basically what it means, Nick. It means that you love someone, even when they don't agree with you."

That wasn't the dictionary definition... but that was how I understood it.

Despite the fact that we would fight to the nail with each other when we disagreed on something, we all loved each other.

A few days later, on October 24th, Sirius, Lily, James, Peter and I gathered around in Godric's Hollow, to perform the Fidelius Charm on Peter.

Something inside me was telling me to check him, to find out what he'd been up to... but I ignored it. Not only was it wrong, it was downright disrespectful.

When the charm had been cast, I didn't know where I was. Neither did Sirius. After Peter informed us we were at the Potters, we remembered all that had happened.

As I looked at Peter's odd grin, I couldn't help but think, with a sinking feeling, that something was terribly, terribly wrong.


	59. Chapter 59: The End

**Chapter 59: The End**

**Sirius POV**

It was Halloween. I stood at Godric's Hollow, looking at Lily and James' house. It was silent. I went inside carefully, only to be greeted by James' dead body.

_No. What happened? How did this happen?_

I went through the house, searching. Upstairs, Lily was lying, dead, next to Harry's cradle. Surprisingly, Harry didn't seem to be dead. He was alive, and sleeping.

Lily and James, two of our best friends, were dead.

Just then, I heard a sound outside. Looking out the window, I saw that it was Hagrid. I went down to meet him.

"Hagrid? What happened?" I asked breathlessly.

"You-Know-Who o'course!" he said, looking sad. It was nothing compared to how I felt. It seemed like Sky had been right about Peter. So their death was all my fault!

"What will happen to Harry? I can take him in. He's my best friend's son, and I can take care of him. We would love to have him."

Hagrid patted my back, causing my knees to give way.

"Sorry, Sirius, but Dumbledore's asked me ter take him ter his Aunt and Uncle's place."

"Muggles? This is Lily and James' son! They're both gone! At least let me take Harry. I can't let him be gone, too! Besides, I'm his godfather..."

He rubbed a giant hand across his face. "I know. It's really sad, but I've got me orders from Dumbledore. And I trust Dumbledore."

I nodded. I trusted him too.

I looked around at my motorcycle, remembering how James and I had got caught by the Muggle police while riding it.

I sighed deeply. "At least take my motorcycle, Hagrid. You'll be able to get there faster. And I won't be needing it anymore."

He nodded. "Won't say no to that. It'll be much easier ter get there."

Then he turned towards the house to get Harry.

I, on the other hand, needed to find Peter. I had to find out what had happened. Was he even alive? Or had he betrayed us?

I changed to my dog form, hoping I'd be able to sniff him out. A few hours later, I found him at a nearby pub. Changing human again, I went in to corner him.

The rage I felt consumed me, overriding every other rational thought I had at the moment.

I stormed in. When that filthy traitor saw me, he gave a squeak. I went up to him and said, in a barely controlled voice. "Come with me, unless you want things to get ugly here."

He looked around. I know that he was thinking about the witnesses. He knew that if I exposed him here, in front of them, he'd probably be carted off to Azkaban, like he deserved to.

He got up and meekly followed me outside.

"PETER!" I shouted. "YOU TRAITOR! LILY AND JAMES ARE DEAD."

"Si-Si-Sirius! So good to see you." he squeaked. Then he raised his voice, "Lily and James, Sirius, how could you?"

I stared at him in shock. What was he trying to do? I saw him reach for his wand, and tried to get mine out, but it was too late.

The street exploded, killing all the Muggles who'd been there. Looking numbly at the place where that traitor had been, I saw that he seemed to have exploded as well. I could see his finger, lying on the road.

Had he killed himself to escape from prison and our wrath? It seemed that way. Looking around, I thought I saw a small creature scurrying towards the gutter, but I blinked and it was gone.

I knew what would happen now. I was the only one here. It would seem as if I'd killed Peter and blown up the street. It would seem like I had betrayed Lily and James, because no one alive knew of switch, except Sky.

Sky...

I had to tell her what had happened, to warn her. She had to pretend like she didn't know the truth about the switch, and when the kids went to Hogwarts, they had to pretend that they weren't my children, for their own safety.

If anyone else found out the truth, I couldn't begin to imagine what would happen to them. Sky would probably be questioned and tortured, or they might arrest her too, believing her to be an accomplice. For who would believe her story, when all the evidence seemed to be against it. The children would be shunned, hated and in danger too.

There was no other choice.

_Expecto Patronum,_I whispered, and a a great big silvery dog appeared and bounced off, to tell her and warn her.

Now there was nothing else to do except wait.

**Skylar POV**

It was Halloween, and Sirius had gone to visit James and Lily. I couldn't help feeling anxious, though there was no reason to.

Nick and Kate were both asleep. They'd wanted to go with Sirius to Godric's Hollow, but we were firm when we said that they shouldn't go now, at night.

Looking at them sleep made me feel peaceful, but only for a minute.

I looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. Sirius should have been back by now. What was happening? Was he in danger?

Suddenly, something silver flew in through the window. I whirled around, grabbing my wand.

It was a Patronus. A big dog. Sirius' patronus.

It came to me and spoke in Sirius' voice.

_Lily and James dead. Peter betrayed us. He's dead and I am framed. Ministry after me. Do not tell anyone the truth, or that Nick and Kate are my children, for your own safety. I love you all, be safe._

As the Patronus dissolved, I sat down weakly, not knowing what was happening, or what I was going to do.

Nick got up and rubbed his eyes blearily. "Momma? Where's Daddy?"

"Daddy's going away for sometime, Nicky," I said, tears rolling down my cheeks.

And never coming back.

**As/N: I know, it's TRAGIC! And it's over... or is it? Go to the next chapter to find out about the FUTURE of Constant Vigilance. And even if you don't, here's part of it: **

fanfiction(dot)net/s/8174999/1/Visiting_Padfoot


	60. Chapter 60: And What's To Come EDIT

**Basically, this isn't a real chapter, but an Authors' Note.**

**This note is about what the future of Constant Vigilance is:**

**First****, we realize we've skipped years altogether in the story. For that, we apologize, but the reason we did it was...**

**Well, nothing exciting really happened during those times, other than Harry's birth, which we were simply too exhausted to write - we're not the best people to go to when you want a detailed description of childbirth.**

**So, in order to compensate for this, we'll be writing a reader chosen COMPANION to Constant Vigilance, called ... Or Maybe Not So Constant which will feature snippets in time which were uncovered by the original fic.**

**So, please review this chapter - or send us a PM - with a list of moments you'd really like to read. We've already chosen a few, but we'd still like some ideas.**

**Second****, we ARE writing a sequel, set in Harry's time, mostly following Nick and Kate at Hogwarts, **_**after**_ **Sirius breaks out of Azkaban. It **_**will**_** feature Sky as well and the story will be written (for the most part) from the POVs of the four members of the Black family.**

**It will be in the pairing Sirius/OC, but it's not just Sirius/OC - it's got two other main pairings as well.**

**Third****, we'll be writing an inbetween story - a prequel of sorts to the sequel - about the years 1981 to 1993. This story will be thirteen chapters long - one for each year. Here's the summary:**

_After Constant Vigilance!, Skylar is left alone, with her two children Nick and Kate. However, she is permitted to visit Sirius in Azkaban just once a year._  
_This is a collection of these visits, from the year Lily and James died to the year Sirius escaped._

**But, er, yeah, this story is over! Thank you so much for supporting us throughout, but don't worry - there are at least three sister stories to this one.**

**UPDATE: THE FIRST CHAPTER OF VISITING PADFOOT IS UP!**


	61. Chapter 61: NEW SEQUEL UP

www(dot) /s/8186025/1/Constant_Vigilance_The_Sequel

THE SEQUEL TO CONSTANT VIGILANCE - UP!


End file.
